Le Royaume des Chats
by opelleam
Summary: En sauvant un chat des roues d'une voiture, Naruto Uzumaki n'aurait jamais pensé être entraîné jusque-là. Fiancé ! Yaoi Sasuneko/Naru. Gift fic pour Tamaki.
1. 1  Le Sauvetage

**Disclaimer et notes : Je n'ai plus vraiment besoin de vous dire que j'ai tendance à m'inspirer de ce que je regarde, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, alors tandis que je cherchais l'inspiration pour faire une fic cadeau à ma chère bêta, j'ai repensé à ce sublime animé de ****Hiroyuki Morita****…oui, je sais, c'est facile et en même temps, je me dis que de temps en temps on peut aussi emprunter les bonnes idées des autres. Le disclaimer est là pour ça, non ? Oh et bien sûr, en ce qui concerne un certain blond et un certain brun, vous savez que Kishimoto en a la propriété absolue, totale et… indéniable.Également, la lecture de « Mon neko à moi » de Hagane m'a beaucoup aidé pour voir comment jouer et gérer les caractéristiques neko des personnages.**

**Une dernière note, je pense, non je suis sûre, que Sasuke et d'autres persos pourront paraître OOC, on est dans un UA, sa vie est différente, il n'est donc pas tout à fait le même (et je ne parle pas que des oreilles et de la queue).**

**Ceci est donc un cadeau pour Tamaki, j'espère que ça te plaira et merci pour la correction!  
**

**

* * *

**

**LE ROYAUME DES CHATS**

**Chapitre 1 : le sauvetage.**

Lorsque notre vie change, on ne s'y attend pas toujours. Il n'y a pas un signal qui le matin nous dit qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Oh bien sûr, il y a toujours l'horoscope, les astres, le tarot ou les médiums. Mais entre nous, qui consulte ces choses-là tous les matins ?

Bon, ok, ok, l'horoscope… Alors allons voir celui du lundi dix mai...

« Balance : Vénus passe dans votre ciel et une rencontre intéressante va arriver aujourd'hui. Au travail, un collègue pourrait vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Gardez les yeux ouverts. Scorpion…»

Naruto sourit en finissant son verre de lait et éteignit la radio. Naruto, Uzumaki de son nom de famille, ne croyait pas à l'astrologie, il ne croyait pas en Dieu, ni au Diable, il ne croyait pas au destin, ni aux coups de foudre, ni aux âmes sœurs, il ne croyait pas aux médiums ou autres voyants, ou peut-être un peu parce que les fantômes, peut-être bien que ça existait.

Il prit sa veste et réajusta sa cravate. Il n'aimait pas porter de costumes, seulement ce ne serait pas bien vu de venir à son travail en jean. Oh pas qu'il ait un poste haut placé, c'était juste un travail lambda dans une société lambda, un travail de bureau à faire ce qu'on lui disait et honnêtement, il en détestait chaque minute. Seulement, il fallait bien gagner sa vie, payer son appartement, même si franchement le loyer qu'il versait pour ce… cette cage à poules, c'était tout bonnement de l'extorsion. Vraiment.

La salle de bain, si tant est qu'on puisse ainsi la qualifier, était minuscule. En fait, il pouvait se rincer la bouche dans le lavabo pendant qu'il se lavait et il était sûr, même s'il n'avait jamais essayé, qu'il pouvait viser la cuvette des WC en pissant sous sa douche.

Le reste du studio n'était pas tellement plus grand, le coin cuisine était constitué d'un évier, de trois placards et d'une vieille gazinière avec laquelle il faisait cramer la moitié de ce qu'il entreprenait de cuisiner. Dans la pièce à vivre, il avait réussi à caser un lit une personne, une table, deux chaises et un meuble hi-fi. Pour ses vêtements, il bénéficiait d'un grand placard intégré et heureusement parce qu'il n'y avait pas possibilité de mettre un autre meuble de toute façon. Quand il était arrivé, les murs étaient couverts d'un papier peint beigeasse sur lequel on pouvait encore deviner la marque des cadres qui avaient été posés là et derrière lesquels il n'y avait pas eu de décoloration. Il avait tout repeint en blanc et espéré survivre là-dedans. Pas qu'il ait vraiment eu le choix de toute façon.

Parce qu'à Konoha, trouver un appartement c'était le parcours du combattant, surtout quand on ne présentait aucune garantie, que le boulot qu'on avait en était encore au stade de période d'essai et qu'on n'avait aucune famille pour rassurer le propriétaire. Car oui, Naruto n'avait pas de parents ni proches, ni lointains ou alors tellement lointains qu'ils n'avaient jamais dû entendre parler de lui. Il avait été élevé dans le seul foyer pour orphelins du bled dans lequel il était né et avait grandi, les gens du village ne l'aimaient pas, parce que… bonne question. Il n'avait jamais réellement su pourquoi, il était différent d'eux, le seul blond aux yeux bleus au milieu d'une armée de bruns aux yeux noirs, peut-être ? Sa mère était morte en couches attirant sur lui le mauvais œil, son père était mort le même jour, doublant l'effet mauvais œil. Peut-être avoir subi les crachats, les gestes de purification pendant toute son enfance expliquait pourquoi il ne croyait pas à toutes ces superstitions.

Toujours est-il qu'aussitôt qu'il le put, il avait quitté l'endroit en jurant de ne jamais, au grand jamais, y revenir. Cela faisait deux ans.

Il était arrivé à Konoha avec un vague diplôme en poche et une promesse d'embauche. La recherche d'un appartement lui avait pris deux mois, pendant lesquels il avait vécu dans un hôtel à peu près aussi miteux que son studio. Au moins, ça ne l'avait pas trop changé. Pour être tout à fait franc, il avait vu pire, bon d'accord pas tellement pire mais au moins bénéficiait-il de vingt minutes d'eau chaude par jour. Il avait appris à maîtriser quelques bases de plomberie pour enfin se débarrasser du ploc-ploc incessant de l'évier du coin cuisine, le tout à ses frais car jamais la propriétaire n'avait voulu entendre parler de réparations. De toute façon, elle était tellement sourde qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle l'ait vraiment entendu ce satané bruit.

Aujourd'hui, il était titulaire de son poste, il aurait pu changer d'habitation mais non. Pourquoi ? D'une, il ne se sentait pas vraiment le courage de se relancer dans la recherche d'un appartement, le marathon des visites et des rendez-vous, très peu pour lui. De deux, financièrement, cela lui permettait de mettre un peu d'argent de côté, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Et de trois, il aimait cette partie de Konoha. Oui, l'immeuble tombait limite en ruine mais ses voisins étaient gentils. La plupart des habitants du lieu étaient adorables en fait. Les commerçants du quartier étaient sympathiques et ouverts et le week-end, il lui arrivait souvent de jouer au foot avec les gamins du coin. C'était agréable de se sentir peut-être pas aimé mais qu'il faisait partie d'une communauté et qu'il en était apprécié. De plus, il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'être dans une grande ville quand il était là.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pour ambition de rester là toute sa vie. Il espérait changer de travail, trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant, de plus passionnant. Ensuite, il chercherait un autre appartement pas loin du quartier ce qui lui permettrait d'y venir. Et puis, quand tout ça serait fait, peut-être pourrait-il trouver quelqu'un, une personne qui ne serait qu'à lui, quelqu'un à aimer et qui l'aimerait en retour. Seulement ça, il n'y croyait pas trop. Jusque-là, les seules relations qu'il avait eues pouvaient être qualifiées d'éphémères, pour ne pas dire purement sexuelles. Oh, il n'y en avait pas eu beaucoup, quatre-cinq tout au plus et encore avec le premier, il n'était pas allé plus loin que les caresses manuelles et buccales, le tout dans le plus grand secret parce que dans son bled, être gay… houlà ! D'ailleurs, il était quasiment persuadé que son premier petit ami finirait marié avec des enfants et que s'il se souvenait de son épisode homosexuel, il le mettrait sur le compte du mauvais œil que traînait Naruto partout avec lui.

La journée se révéla aussi morne que les précédentes et sans doute les suivantes, pensait-il sur le chemin du retour. Autant pour son horoscope ! La seule nouvelle qu'il avait apprise de la part d'un collègue, c'était que Akira du service comptabilité s'envoyait en l'air avec Myaki du service commercial. Tu parles d'une bonne nouvelle toi ! C'était sûr, ça allait sans aucun doute changer sa vie. D'autant que des rumeurs comme celle-là, il y en avait, quoi ? Deux à trois par semaine et encore il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention, il y en avait peut-être plus.

Il sortit dès qu'il le put, repoussant l'invitation de ses collègues à aller boire un verre. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas sociable, bien au contraire, c'était juste que les quelques fois où il avait accepté, ils n'avaient fait que discuter travail et collègues et franchement, il n'aimait pas suffisamment son boulot pour avoir envie d'en parler quand il parvenait à en sortir. Depuis, il déclinait le plus souvent, il avait assez de la pause du midi pour faire son «trop »-plein de ragots.

Il prit sa ligne de bus habituelle, le casque de son lecteur MP3 sur les oreilles et attendit patiemment ses trente minutes avant de pouvoir descendre. Il s'arrêta deux arrêts plus tôt car il avait prévu de faire quelques courses. Il prit la direction de la petite supérette du coin. Elle était tenue par un vieux couple qui amusait beaucoup Naruto. La propriétaire était bien pour ne pas dire très bien portante mais comme elle était grande et costaude, ça ne se voyait pas tant que ça. Ses cheveux gris et blancs étaient retenus en un chignon, ce qui vieillissait un peu les traits de son visage que, par ailleurs, son surpoids arrondissait et rajeunissait. Son mari, c'était tout l'inverse, il était petit, maigre et tellement ridé qu'on aurait dit un pruneau desséché. Ils étaient adorables, oh, ils radotaient bien un peu, voire beaucoup mais la vieille dame avait un faible pour lui et elle lui offrait souvent une ou deux boîtes de ramen instantanés.

Il venait de sortir du magasin, ses courses empaquetées dans un grand sachet en papier, lorsqu'il le vit. Traversant d'un pas souple et presque nonchalant la rue en direction du parc, ne prêtant absolument pas attention au véhicule qui arrivait, un jeune chat, s'il en jugeait par sa corpulence, avançait.

- Hey, dégage minou, cria-t-il.

Le chat porta son regard sur lui, s'arrêtant au milieu de la rue pour le fixer.

- Merde, jura Naruto en s'élançant pour attraper le matou au passage, roulant sur le bas-côté de la route.

La voiture passa en trombe et plusieurs personnes, dont les propriétaires de la supérette, se précipitèrent sur le blondinet qui tenait serré contre son torse la boule de poils noirs qu'il venait de sauver, les griffes joyeusement plantées dans sa peau.

- Naruto-kun, vous allez bien ? lui demanda l'épicière.

- Oui, oui, je…

Il se passa la main à l'arrière du crâne, tenant de l'autre le chat contre lui.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse écraser.

- Vous devriez être plus prudent, lui rétorqua la vieille dame en lui jetant un regard un peu accusateur. Vous êtes tout sale.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je… oh merci, répondit-il à un piéton, entre deux âges qui lui rapportait son sac de courses dans lequel il avait ramassé les aliments tombés.

La commotion étant passée et voyant que le jeune homme n'avait rien, la plupart des passants reprirent le cours de leurs activités et laissèrent le blondinet, son protégé et les deux commerçants. Naruto tira un peu le matou pour le décoller de lui.

- Vous devriez désinfecter cela, Naruto-kun, lui dit le vieil homme.

Son regard se porta sur sa chemise sur laquelle, on voyait des petits points de sang là où l'animal s'était agrippé à lui.

- Les chats noirs portent malheur, vous devriez vous méfier.

Naruto sourit.

- Je ne suis pas superstitieux, baa-chan et j'ai une très bonne constitution. Il ne va rien me transmettre, ne vous inquiétez pas.

La vieille femme ne dit rien mais elle n'en pensait pas moins, il put le lire dans ses yeux. Naruto décida qu'il avait assez traîné dans le coin. Il attrapa son sac de courses, posé à ses pieds, d'une main, l'autre tenait toujours l'animal. Il baissa la tête rapidement pour prendre congé et se dirigea vers le parc pour pouvoir faire le point sur lui, le chat et sur ses courses. Le félin se laissait balader, l'observant sans gêne.

Il avança jusqu'à un des bancs sur lequel il s'installa, posant délicatement l'animal à côté de lui. Celui-ci s'étira gracieusement, s'assit et commença à se lécher la patte avant gauche tout en lui jetant des coups d'œil de temps en temps. Naruto l'observa.

- Et bien, on dirait que ça va toi.

Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant, il avait une sale égratignure sur le bras et son costume était bon pour un nettoyage et encore, il suffisait qu'il regarde son épaule pour se dire qu'il était peut-être même foutu.

Son regard passa sur ses courses.

- Super, dit-il en constatant que sa bouteille de jus de fruit était éclatée.

Il commença à vider les affaires pour faire le tri entre ce qui pouvait être sauvé et ce qui ne pouvait absolument pas l'être. Quand il sortit la bouteille de lait, il entendit un « Miaou » sonore et il sentit contre son bras le doux pelage se frotter.

- Tu en veux minou ?

- Miaou.

- Je prends ça pour un oui. T'es quand même pas gêné, tu me dois la moitié de mes courses, un costume, une chemise si je n'arrive pas à enlever les tâches de sang et en plus, il faut que je te donne du lait.

Seuls des ronrons lui répondirent, tandis que le chat donnait un coup de patte autoritaire sur le carton de lait pour indiquer son impatience.

- Ok, ok, minou, mais je n'ai… attends…

Il regarda dans quoi il pouvait bien mettre le liquide mais il n'avait aucun récipient avec lui.

- Miaou.

- Oui, oui, j'ai compris, je te signale.

Le chat sauta sur ses genoux et redonna un coup de patte dans le carton, y frottant sa tête par la suite faisant sourire Naruto.

- Quand tu as une idée dans la tête, tu ne l'as pas ailleurs toi !

Il réfléchit encore un instant et puis dévissa le bouchon avant de verser un peu de lait dans sa main. Le chat approcha et renifla. Naruto éclata de rire.

- J'y crois pas, après toute cette comédie, après que je t'aie sauvé la vie en bousillant mes affaires, tu ne me fais pas confiance.

Le chat lui jeta un coup d'œil dont l'humain aurait juré qu'il était supérieur et moqueur du genre « Mais tu crois quoi ? On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble mon garçon » qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Finalement, le félin se décida et se mit à laper le laitage, sa langue râpeuse chatouillant la peau du blond. Quand il eut tout bu, il se tourna vers lui semblant attendre.

- Quoi, t'en veux encore ?

- Miaou.

Naruto sourit, il devait avoir l'air d'un fou assis comme un idiot, seul sur son banc avec ses courses, une bouteille de lait, à converser avec un chat. Pourtant, il aurait juré que l'animal le comprenait.

- M'enfin, dit-il avant de servir de nouveau son invité.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, le félin se rassit à côté de lui, sa queue s'enroulant autour de ses pattes. Naruto referma le carton de lait après en avoir bu une gorgée, non sans remuer ses doigts où il sentait comme des fourmis depuis que le chat avait terminé. Il reporta son attention sur ce dernier. Il devait être assez jeune car son corps était fin et sa couleur noire presque bleue, il ne l'avait jamais rencontré jusque-là. Il l'aurait bien ramené avec lui, mais si sa propriétaire venait à découvrir qu'il avait un animal de compagnie… ce serait le drame.

- Tu as une maison, minou ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il se mettait à le gratouiller au niveau de sa tête, celui-ci se laissa faire un instant, ronronnant doucement.

Puis, après peut-être cinq minutes de papouilles, il finit par sauter du banc et commença à s'éloigner.

- Hé, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? lança Naruto.

Le chat se retourna, ses yeux se fixant dans ceux du blond. Un regard étrange qui le mit mal à l'aise et provoqua un frisson le long de son dos. Et puis, le matou disparut, s'enfonçant dans le parc. Naruto resta encore un instant avant de ramasser ses courses et de rentrer chez lui.

La semaine s'écoula tranquillement, sans rien de bien particulier à noter. Enfin, presque… pour être tout à fait franc et sûrement était-ce lié à son aventure du début de semaine qui l'avait rendu plus attentif aux chats, mais il aurait juré qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu autant dans le quartier. En fait, il aurait presque eu l'impression, par moment, qu'ils le suivaient. Il y avait notamment ce chat gris qui portait une cicatrice sur l'œil gauche. Celui-là, il avait l'impression de le voir partout. Mais bon, entre un chat et un chat… qui était-il pour faire la différence ?

C'était vendredi soir, il était heureux d'être chez lui pour deux longues journées qui passeraient sans doute trop vite mais dont il allait essayer le plus possible de profiter. Il n'avait pas grand-chose de prévu, sans doute devrait-il retourner faire quelques courses et puis, il irait faire un tour au parc. Il parviendrait bien à trouver deux-trois gamins pour une partie de foot, histoire de se défouler.

Il se préparait pour aller se coucher. Il avait passé la soirée devant sa télé avec un bol de ramen instantanés. Il s'était regardé trois films et avait terminé avec Snatch qui l'avait bien fait rire, surtout la prestation délirante de Brad Pitt. Il portait son jean et était torse nu la brosse à dents dans la bouche lorsqu'il entendit un étrange bruit provenant de la rue. Il regarda l'heure, il était deux heures très largement passé et cela le surprit. Ce quartier n'était pas le plus calme de la ville mais ce n'était pas le genre. Il tendit l'oreille, oui, c'était bien de la musique.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, baragouina-t-il comme il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre.

Il ne vit rien de particulier si ce n'est une vive lumière à l'extrémité de la rue et qui semblait s'approcher.

Il fronça les sourcils cherchant à comprendre, ouvrit la vitre et se pencha pour mieux voir mais toujours rien. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de doute, le volume de la musique augmentait. Il discernait très distinctement le bruit de clochettes, de tambourins et de cymbales entre autres. Plus étonnant, aucun autre appartement n'était éclairé comme s'il était le seul à entendre ces sons.

Il revint dans la salle de bain, vida et rinça sa bouche, enfila un tee-shirt, une paire de claquettes et descendit. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

Une fois dans la rue, il tourna la tête vers la droite, fit un pas et s'arrêta net. Une horde de chats, une véritable marée de chats avançait vers lui. Encore plus délirant, ils se tenaient sur les pattes arrière et les premiers portaient des lampions multicolores.

Il se frotta les yeux, secoua la tête pour essayer de faire passer ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une hallucination. Pourtant lorsqu'il les ouvrit de nouveau, tout était toujours là, la troupe avançait devant lui et voilà que certains des chats portaient des bijoux et jouaient d'instruments de musique, les « cling » et les « bang » des tambourins et des cymbales résonnant fortement dans la rue. D'autres jouaient de la flûte, leurs mélodies légères s'envolaient et résonnaient entre les murs des immeubles. Il se retourna pour voir si d'autres voisins s'étaient levés, si d'autres assistaient à ce spectacle mais rien. Pas une fenêtre n'était allumée et il semblait être le seul être humain éveillé dans le quartier.

Il réfléchit à ce qu'il avait mangé, peut-être était-il en train de faire une intoxication ou un rêve.

- Aïe, lâcha-t-il alors qu'il venait de se pincer le bras.

La horde continua à avancer et puis finalement, Naruto aperçut deux énormes félins, des panthères noires, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en dire, qui tiraient une sorte de char très luxueux. Sa structure semblait faite de bois, peut-être de l'acajou, en tout cas, il était particulièrement sombre et brillant. Plusieurs parties étaient recouvertes d'or et sur le côté qu'il pouvait apercevoir, il remarqua un symbole qu'il ne connaissait pas : rouge et blanc, comme une sorte d'éventail. Il ne l'aurait pas parié mais il semblait que le décor n'était pas peint mais plutôt constitué de pierres précieuses, rubis et diamants? Deux banquettes se faisaient face, recouvertes de velours rouge et de coussins qui paraissaient être d'un incroyable confort et sur lesquels reposaient trois chats.

Dans le premier, il reconnut le gris qui lui avait donné l'impression d'être suivi toute la semaine. La place à côté de lui était vide et Naruto aurait pu parier qu'il tiendrait dedans, tant le véhicule était grand, faisant paraître les félins d'autant plus petits.

Sur la seconde banquette, se trouvaient deux autres chats. Le premier était gros et de couleur brune tirant peut-être un peu sur le roux, il tenait une ombrelle et ce que Naruto reconnut comme étant un paquet de chips chinoises à la crevette. Quoi de plus naturel, pensa le blond qui commençait à être perdu. Il porta son attention sur le dernier animal qui semblait avachi et dont on aurait juré qu'il avait envie d'être partout sauf là.

Naruto referma les yeux, il était en plein délire, c'était évident et il n'avait, à sa connaissance, rien pris. Peut-être qu'il était en train de faire une attaque cérébrale, oui, c'était ça, il avait un hématome quelque part dans le cerveau en train de compresser certaines aires et voilà… on se retrouve dans la rue devant une défilé de chats et un char digne de ceux qu'il pouvait voir dans ces vieux péplums qu'il aimait regarder à l'adolescence. Il faut dire que des hommes qui jouaient en pagne, et parfois rien d'autre, avaient de quoi alimenter les fantasmes d'un jeune homme découvrant son homosexualité. Il reporta son attention sur les chats… C'était ça ou bientôt de gentils messieurs en blouses blanches allaient venir lui mettre sa camisole et l'enfermer à l'asile du coin.

Il commença à reculer comme les deux énormes félins s'arrêtaient devant lui. Le chat gris sauta au sol et l'autre paresseux se leva, soupira un grand coup, descendit avant de s'étirer gracieusement. Il tenait à la patte un rouleau qu'il défit une fois qu'il fut à deux pas de Naruto. Ce dernier était tellement bloqué par ce qu'il voyait qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger, les yeux comme des soucoupes, la bouche ouverte d'hébétude.

- Uzumaki Naruto ! s'exclama le chat.

Oh mon Dieu, pensa le blond, il parle, il parle, il parle… Et je comprends ce qu'il dit… Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu ! Il sentait bien qu'il commençait à respirer un peu trop vite, il n'avait jamais eu de crise de panique mais il était certain que ça ressemblait à peu près à ça. Il essaya de se calmer, de prendre sur lui. Les chats face à lui semblèrent attendre qu'il redevienne suffisamment maître de lui-même pour pouvoir les écouter. Le félin paresseux avait l'air d'être encore plus ennuyé que précédemment, si cela était possible. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il avait l'attention de Naruto, il reprit.

- Pour votre geste héroïque, notre seigneur Uchiha-dono, vous convie ce jour au sein de son palais pour vous remercier à votre juste valeur avant la cérémonie et nous a envoyés, fidèles serviteurs, pour vous escorter.

Il remballa son rouleau et fixa Naruto. Ce dernier regarda à droite à gauche, visiblement, ils attendaient qu'il dise quelque chose, seulement, là, il ne comprenait rien. Et ce n'était pas uniquement la situation mais même ce discours n'avait aucun sens. Quel geste héroïque ? Qui était Uchiha-dono ? Et quelle cérémonie ?

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il demanda. Il n'était pas du genre à se poser des questions pendant cent sept ans et autant résoudre chaque point un par un. L'histoire des chats qui parlent, de leur cortège viendrait après.

Le messager soupira, comme si tout ceci était encore bien plus fatigant et ennuyeux que ce qu'il avait pensé au départ. Il se tourna vers le chat gris. Celui-ci s'avança jusqu'à Naruto.

- Écoutez, nous n'avons guère de temps devant nous, à tout moment, un de vos congénères peut se réveiller. Alors, veuillez monter avec nous et nous pourrons parler de tout cela en chemin.

Naruto haussa les sourcils.

- Non, je veux savoir.

- Vous avez sauvé Sasuke-sama, son père et sa famille souhaitent vous remercier, pouvons-nous y aller maintenant, reprit le chat gris.

- Sasuke-sama ?

Le chat paresseux leva les yeux au ciel et Naruto aurait juré l'avoir entendu murmurer « galère ».

- En début de semaine, vous lui avez sauvé la vie ?

- Hein ?

Et puis cela fit tilt.

- Le chat noir, vous parlez du chat noir ?

Les deux félins se regardèrent.

- Il semblerait.

- Mais, je… enfin, c'était normal, je n'ai pas besoin de remerciements.

Une petite partie de lui était bien en train de se dire que cette conversation était digne de la quatrième dimension et que tout cela était loufoque. Il n'oubliait pas l'hypothèse de la folie précoce qu'il commençait à trouver de plus en plus plausible à chaque minute qui passait.

- C'est très noble à vous, reprit le chat paresseux, mais leurs altesses souhaitent vous remercier. Tout le monde n'en aurait pas fait autant.

- Heu, et bien dites-leur que c'est très gentil de leur part. Mais c'était vraiment naturel. Enfin, je n'ai pas besoin d'être remercié pour avoir sauvé un chat.

- Uzumaki-san, il faut bien que vous compreniez que ce n'est pas n'importe quel chat. Il s'agit du fils cadet d'Uchiha-dono.

Grand bien lui fasse, pensa Naruto, mais je m'en fiche complètement.

- J'ai bien compris et… heu… dites-leur que j'apprécie leur… leur… tout ça, dit-il en désignant la horde de chats devant lui. Et heu… que j'espère qu'à l'avenir leur fils sera plus prudent.

Sur ce, il leur adressa un grand sourire qu'il voulait chaleureux mais qu'il sentait crispé et commença à reculer.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris, ils veulent vous voir, lui répondit le mangeur de chips qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là.

D'ailleurs, il se replongea aussi sec dans son paquet comme si de rien n'était.

- Ils n'ont qu'à venir eux-mêmes.

Visiblement, il venait de dire quelque chose d'horriblement choquant car tous les félins semblèrent limite faire un arrêt et un silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée, les instruments de musique se turent dans une certaine cacophonie et on n'entendait plus que le chant des grillons au lointain. Le chat gris fut celui qui se reprit le plus vite.

- Ce n'est pas possible, ils ne peuvent pas quitter leur royaume.

- Visiblement ce Sasuke le fait bien lui, rétorqua Naruto qui se demandait bien pourquoi il continuait à discuter au lieu de rentrer et de se coucher.

Un raclement de gorge lui répondit.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Disons que… Sasuke-sama ne devrait pas s'aventurer ici.

Était-ce Naruto ou avait-il particulièrement insisté sur le sama comme pour lui faire comprendre que ne pas utiliser de suffixe, comme il venait de le faire, était déplacé ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne pourrions-nous pas discuter de tout cela en chemin, Uzumaki-san ? proposa le chat paresseux.

Ce dernier semblait s'inquiéter du temps que prenait leur conversation et il jetait de plus en plus de coups d'œil aux alentours. Naruto était d'ailleurs bien surpris que personne ne se soit encore réveillé. Ils ne parlaient pas spécialement bas. Avaient-ils tous un sommeil de plomb dans le voisinage ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était hors de question qu'il suive des chats. Non, des chats, des minous, des matous… wohoo… il n'était pas dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles, même si elle avait suivi un lapin et qu'il était tout seul, mais franchement, il s'égarait dans ses pensées là. Et puis, de toute façon, ça ne lui avait rien apporté de très bon de l'avoir poursuivi ce satané lapin. Et dans Matrix, Neo aurait peut-être bien dû ne pas le suivre non plus le lapin. Et les chats, c'était définitivement plus vicieux que les lapins, non ?

- Uzumaki-san, le rappela-t-on.

- Écoutez…

Le chat paresseux fit un signe en direction du char pour l'inviter à y monter.

- Non ! Je ne vais pas vous suivre. De toute façon, tout ceci ne peut pas être réel et je suis en pleine hallucination. Alors, là, tel que vous me voyez, je vais remonter chez moi, je vais me coucher et demain matin lorsque je me réveillerai, tout ça n'aura été qu'un rêve étrange et fantastique, et fantastique pas dans le sens super mais dans le sens science-fiction.

- Écoutez, notre mission est de venir vous chercher et il n'est pas envisageable que nous ne la remplissions pas. Alors deux possibilités s'offrent à vous : soit vous venez de votre plein gré soit nous vous emmenons de force, mais honnêtement, je préférerais ne pas en arriver là, dit le chat paresseux.

Et Naruto éclata de rire, un vrai fou rire qui lui tordit les abdos et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Franchement, c'était du délire complet là.

- Ah, ah, ah, et qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il fut un peu calmé, le tout en toisant de toute sa hauteur les deux félins qui lui arrivaient aux genoux.

Un long soupir lui répondit. Le chat flemmard fit claquer ses coussinets et plusieurs de ses congénères s'avancèrent vers Naruto. Un instinct s'éveilla au fond de celui-ci et il comprit que la situation n'était pas bonne pour lui. Il commença à reculer pour buter dans plusieurs chats qui lui firent perdre son équilibre et tomber. Il repensa un instant à ce film d'Hitchcock avec les corbeaux et sa situation lui apparut nettement moins plaisante que deux secondes auparavant.

Ils n'étaient pas grands et gros mais nombreux et… armés se rendit-il compte alors que de très fins câbles métalliques étaient passés autour de son corps et le ligotaient. Il commença à se débattre mais il sentit les pattes qui le soutenaient bouger et se vit avancer inexorablement vers le char.

Il n'y croyait pas, il n'allait pas réellement être enlevé par des chats. Il se força à bouger mais saucissonné comme il l'était, sa marge de manœuvre était vraiment limitée. Par ailleurs, les câbles sur ses bras nus meurtrissaient sa chair Il n'avait cependant pas dit son dernier mot et se mit à crier pour aussitôt sentir qu'on lui mettait quelque chose sur la bouche et sa dernière porte de sortie s'envola.

Finalement, les félins parvinrent à le pousser jusqu'au char où ils le jetèrent sans grand ménagement sur la banquette libre. Heureusement, celle-ci était aussi confortable que ce qu'il en avait déduit en la voyant et il eut l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le molleton.

Les deux chats qui s'étaient entretenus avec lui grimpèrent à sa suite et s'installèrent à côté de leur camarade. Ils tenaient largement sur la banquette de toute façon. De son côté, Naruto s'agita un peu plus, tant et si bien qu'il faillit basculer mais six pattes le repoussèrent.

- Uzumaki-san, à votre place, je me tiendrais tranquille. Aussi court que soit notre trajet, je ne pense pas que vous apprécierez grandement de le faire sur le sol de notre véhicule, lui dit le chat gris. Encore que personnellement, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Naruto le fusilla du regard, ne gagnant qu'un sourire amusé.

- Je commence à comprendre Sasuke-sama.

Un soupir lui répondit avant que le chat paresseux n'enchaîne.

- Grand bien te fasse, Kakashi, personnellement… enfin bref… ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Il frappa ses deux pattes avant l'une contre l'autre, le char se mit en branle et la musique reprit. La panique se mit à gagner Naruto, il avait chaud, il entendait son cœur battre à ses tympans, l'assourdissant légèrement. Il devait se calmer et réfléchir à une solution, quelque chose. Il ferma les yeux un instant et respira comme il le put par le nez, tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même. Quand cela fut fait, il essaya de bouger, voir s'il y avait possibilité de se détacher de ses entraves mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut de faire frotter les fils sur ses bras nus et de s'égratigner un peu plus la peau.

- Vous allez vous blesser si vous continuez, lui dit le chat gris.

Gros malin, pensa Naruto, j'ai bien remarqué. Il le fusilla des yeux et baragouina une insulte que les autres auraient eue bien du mal à comprendre, bâillonné comme il l'était.

Il n'y croyait pas, il était en train de se faire enlever par des chats, des putains de chats ! Tout ça parce qu'il en avait empêché un autre de se faire écraser. Ce maudit Sasuke, il ne le connaissait pas encore mais une chose était sûre dès qu'il en aurait la possibilité, il lui mettrait un coup de pied aux fesses, on n'avait pas idée de remercier les gens comme ça.

La bonté n'était jamais récompensée à sa juste valeur, Sade avait raison, les malheurs de la vertu, voilà à quoi il en était réduit, encore qu'il ne pouvait qu'espérer ne pas vivre la même chose que Justine. N'empêche, il avait fichu en l'air sa veste de costume, la moitié de ses courses, son avant-bras droit était toujours égratigné et pour couronner le tout, le voilà ligoté et trimbalé… où d'ailleurs ? Il regarda autour de lui, s'il reconnaissait bien les immeubles qu'il voyait, ils prenaient manifestement la direction du parc. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, entrecoupées de « ce n'est pas possible », « c'est un rêve », « je suis fou ». Il devait réfléchir à sa situation en admettant que tout ceci soit réel. Premièrement, il n'avait visiblement aucun moyen de se défaire de ses liens, il avait établi ce fait. Deuxièmement, les bestioles n'en voulaient apparemment pas à sa vie ou en tout cas, pas tout de suite. Il essaya de faire refluer tous les scénarii catastrophes qui germaient dans son esprit, passant du rituel sacrificiel à finir en pâtée pour chats mais qui avaient tous en commun une fin plutôt atroce pour lui. Troisièmement, ces banquettes étaient vraiment super confortables.

Minute, pensa-t-il, ça n'a rien à voir.

Donc, troisièmement, puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire présentement, il devait trouver un plan d'action. Que faisaient les héros dans les films ? Bon, peu importe. Il devait essayer d'obtenir un maximum d'informations, autrement dit écouter ce que pouvaient raconter ses ravisseurs et surtout se concentrer sur la route, histoire de pouvoir s'échapper et revenir chez lui dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, en fait dès que ces malades de félins déferaient ses liens.

Il cessa donc de s'agiter et prêta l'oreille à la conversation des deux chats, en partie couverte par les craquements que faisaient les chips du gros matou à chaque fois qu'il fermait sa mâchoire, par la musique et notamment les cymbales que faisait claquer un autre, juste à côté de lui. Malheureusement pour lui, ils se turent rapidement après avoir estimé être de retour à temps pour ne pas se faire enguirlander par leur chef. Super information, pensa le pauvre Naruto. Il regarda autour de lui, contorsionnant un peu son cou pour voir autre chose que le ciel dégagé. Très peu de temps après, il eut confirmation de ce qu'il avait supposé, ils étaient dans le parc, s'enfonçant dans ses profondeurs, il regardait la lune disparaître petit à petit derrière le feuillage de plus en plus touffu des arbres, l'odeur de l'humus, de l'herbe et de la nuit venait chatouiller ses narines.

En d'autres circonstances, une balade nocturne au milieu de la nature aurait pu être plaisante. L'air était ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, encore qu'une certaine humidité se faisait sentir maintenant qu'ils étaient au milieu des arbres.

Il ne parvenait vraiment pas à comprendre où ils allaient. Y'avait-il une colonie de chats en plein milieu d'un bosquet ? L'idée le fit sourire avant qu'une lumière bleutée n'attire son attention. Posé comme il l'était dans le char, il n'en voyait que la lueur et non l'origine. Il essaya de se redresser et comme ils s'en approchaient, il put en découvrir plus.

Oh, mon Dieu, pensa-t-il, c'est la Porte des Etoiles !

Ok, il n'y avait pas l'anneau métallique, pas plus que les chevrons et tout ça et il espérait ne pas tomber sur un Goa'uld de l'autre côté mais la surface vers laquelle ils avançaient avait exactement le même aspect bleuté et lumineux. Ils allaient vraiment passer au travers ? A cet instant, il regretta, encore plus que dans la rue, le fait de ne pas pouvoir parler.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne fait aucun mal, c'est le passage pour atteindre notre royaume, l'informa le chat gris devant les yeux hallucinés de Naruto.

Il baragouina plus fort et l'autre eut pitié de lui et lui enleva le bâillon.

- Vous êtes malades, hurla-t-il, c'est quoi ce truc ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

Mais tandis qu'il posait sa question, le char s'engouffra dans la surface et oui, il cria et essaya vainement de reculer pour que cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit, ne le touche pas. Ce fut peine perdue.

Il eut l'impression de faire un tour dans le pire des grands huit du monde, que son estomac se prenait pour un patineur artistique à faire des triples lutz à l'intérieur de son corps, la tête se mit à lui tourner comme s'il avait vraiment pris un shoot et alors que sa voix mourait au fond de sa gorge, il se sentit partir et perdre conscience.

* * *

**Alors, pour les questions pratiques, il y a 7 chapitres au total, déjà écris et publication tous les 15 jours. J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**


	2. 2 La rencontre

**Chapitre 2 : La rencontre.**

Lorsque Naruto reprit conscience ou un minimum en tout cas, il était vraiment bien. En fait, il ne s'était jamais réveillé en étant aussi confortablement installé. Il s'enfonça un peu dans le moelleux qu'il sentait sous son corps et en aurait presque grogné de plaisir mais quelque chose le gênait. Il y avait des voix, des voix qui parlaient tout à côté de lui et visiblement de par les quelques bribes qu'il était en train de comprendre, il était le sujet de la conversation.

- Tu es sûre Sakura, il va bien ?

- Mais oui, ça arrive de s'évanouir en passant le portail, surtout la première fois. Vous n'avez jamais vu ça ?

Se souvenant très rapidement de ce qu'il venait de vivre, Naruto se força à ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur un très joli minois. Malgré la nuit, il y avait suffisamment de torches autour d'eux, en plus de la lune, pour qu'il distingue des yeux verts tels qu'il n'en avait jamais vus, brillants comme des pierres précieuses, des traits fins, un sourire gentil et concerné, mais avant tout un visage humain. Il remercia le ciel, même s'il n'y croyait pas, mais c'était tellement rassurant. Il avait dû avoir un malaise ou quelque chose comme ça. La jeune femme se recula légèrement et détacha ses cheveux qui étaient jusque-là tenus dans une queue de cheval, attirant l'attention du blond sur autre chose que son visage. Ce fut là qu'il comprit que le cauchemar ou son délire ou quoi que cela puisse être, n'était visiblement pas fini.

Parce que certes, le visage et ce qu'il voyait de la silhouette de la jeune femme, moulée dans une robe bordeaux, étaient humains, mais les deux oreilles de chat au pelage aussi rose que les cheveux qui les encadraient n'avaient rien de normal. Il se recula précipitamment pour heurter de plein fouet le cadre du char dans lequel il s'était réveillé. Il grogna, essayant de reprendre contenance, se frotta le dos tout en laissant ses pieds sur la banquette.

- Voilà, il est réveillé et visiblement il a toute sa santé, dit la jeune femme. Je vous avais dit que ce n'était rien de bien grave. Par contre, il risque d'avoir un beau bleu dans le dos, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Mais, mais…

Ce fut tout ce que Naruto réussit à dire alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux des oreilles de la jeune femme qui bougeaient très légèrement. Celle-ci finit par s'en apercevoir.

- On dirait que mes oreilles vous intriguent, lui dit-elle.

- Heu … je…

Elle éclata de rire et ce fut seulement à ce moment que le pauvre blondinet remarqua que les oreilles n'étaient pas le seul attribut félin que possédait la jeune femme, elle avait des crocs, petits et luisants, et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, derrière elle, semblant se balancer avec amusement, Naruto remarqua une longue queue aussi rose que le reste de ses cheveux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore un peu plus, si cela était possible. Visiblement, il était encore sous l'emprise de son délire. Oui, mais pourquoi des chats ?

Il reporta alors son attention sur les autres présences autour de lui. Il fixa les deux hommes qui se tenaient au-dessus de lui l'instant d'avant. L'un d'entre eux avait les cheveux gris et une longue cicatrice était visible sur la partie haute de son visage à gauche, exactement là où le chat gris avait la sienne. Comme la jeune femme, deux oreilles peut-être plus touffues sortaient de la masse de ses cheveux. Les poils rebiquaient un peu à leur bout, s'assortissant aux étranges épis de sa coiffure. Ses yeux noirs étaient posés sur Naruto, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Il passa à l'autre homme. Bien malgré lui, il sut qu'il s'agissait du chat paresseux. Il était encore plus évident de voir son ennui sur ses traits humains. Il portait ses cheveux longs réunis en queue de cheval assez haute sur sa tête.

- Je crois que nous vous devons une explication, lui dit le chat gris, enfin l'ancien chat gris, pour être tout à fait franc, Naruto était en train d'y perdre son latin. Je me présente Hatake Kakashi, chef de la garde personnelle de Sasuke-sama, voici Nara Shikamaru, un des intendants en chef de notre palais au service de notre prince, Akimichi Chôji son adjoint et Haruno Sakura, un de nos plus brillants médecins.

Derrière lui, sa queue se balançait doucement alors qu'il faisait les présentations et c'était tout ce que Naruto parvenait à voir.

- Qu… queue ?

Ah ben visiblement, tout ce qu'il parvenait à dire également !

En même temps, pouvait-on vraiment lui demander de se lancer dans de la rhétorique quand il était tellement halluciné par ce qu'il voyait ? Non, définitivement non !

Kakashi et Shikamaru se regardèrent un instant.

- Vous voulez parler de notre apparence, je suppose, reprit le plus âgé que l'état d'hébétude de Naruto semblait amuser grandement.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, ses yeux allaient sans cesse de l'un à l'autre pour finalement se diriger sur les autres chats qui avaient formé le cortège. Tous étaient devenus ces mêmes humanoïdes, en dehors des deux colosses qui tiraient le char et qui eux avaient gardé leur aspect félin.

- Pour résumer, disons que nous ne pouvons pas nous balader dans votre monde sous ces traits, aussi empruntons-nous ceux de chats. Mais une fois de retour dans notre royaume, nous reprenons notre visage normal.

- Normal ? demanda Naruto légèrement dubitatif.

Il commençait doucement à atterrir et rien de ce qu'il voyait, entendait, comprenait ne lui semblait « normal ». En fait, c'était tout le contraire, c'était à cent lieux d'être ce qu'il appelait normal ou commun ou quoi que ce soit de rationnel, parce que des hommes avec des oreilles et des queues de chat, en dehors des festivals de cosplay qui l'amusaient toujours beaucoup, il n'en avait jamais vu. Et il avait très bien vécu jusque-là sans ça !

Kakashi émit un petit rire.

- Disons qu'ils le sont pour nous.

- Hum.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il remarqua que ses liens avaient été défaits et qu'il était libre, sauf qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, ils étaient arrêtés dans une sorte de forêt. Il y avait des arbres autour d'eux et il sentait toujours cette odeur caractéristique de sous-bois. Il chercha autour de lui une copie de l'espèce de portail par lequel ils étaient passés de l'autre côté. Selon toute logique et sa grande culture télé-cinématographique, il y avait toujours la même porte de l'autre côté. Il ne vit rien mais se dit qu'il fallait quand même tenter sa chance. D'autant que ses kidnappeurs ne semblaient absolument pas sur leurs gardes, tant pis pour eux et tant mieux pour lui pensa-t-il alors qu'il sautait au sol.

Il s'élança dans la direction opposée à celle où ils étaient. Bien sûr, la plupart des humanoïdes qui étaient là, une fois remis de leur surprise, se précipitèrent sur lui pour le stopper. Néanmoins, ils semblaient ne pas vouloir le blesser aussi put-il se débarrasser assez facilement des premiers. Après tout, il avait suffisamment eu à se bagarrer dans son enfance pour se débrouiller, même si très franchement vu le nombre, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il s'en sorte si effectivement ils s'y mettaient réellement. Seulement ça, il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi quand il avait bondi hors du char. Il avait suivi son instinct et agi de manière complètement impulsive. Et tandis qu'il distribuait coups de pied et coups de poing, gagnant peu de centimètres, il se disait qu'il n'avait peut-être pas été malin.

Pourtant, il parvint à se frayer un chemin. Il n'avait jamais été mauvais à la course, il avait un physique plutôt sportif et les week-ends passés sur les terrains de foot avec les mômes du quartier lui avaient permis de se maintenir en bonne forme. Il commençait à être tout content de lui lorsque son souffle se coupa. Une poigne puissante venait de passer autour de son cou et ses pieds décollèrent du sol. Il s'agrippa à l'avant-bras qui lui enserrait le cou et essaya de tirer mais il n'y avait rien à faire et il commençait à voir des jolies petites étoiles. Remarque au moins ce n'était pas des chats en train de danser en formant une ronde autour de sa tête.

- Asuma, prononça Kakashi, il faudrait éviter de le tuer.

Un petit rire retentit et l'air rentra de nouveau dans les poumons de Naruto alors que ses pieds retrouvaient la terre ferme.

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir celui qui l'avait ainsi maîtrisé. Il était balaise, vraiment balaise, beaucoup plus grand et carré que lui, une petite barbe rasée en collier et l'air de trouver tout cela assez amusant. Il avait ce petit rictus sur les lèvres que Naruto trouva particulièrement agaçant, parce que visiblement tout le monde trouvait la situation plaisante sauf lui, et bien sûr, ces maudites oreilles qu'il commençait à prendre sérieusement en grippe. Il essaya de se débattre à nouveau, cherchant à frapper l'homme dans les tibias mais la pression sur son cou se fit aussitôt sentir et il se calma.

- Attention crevette, tu ne voudrais pas que je te fasse mal.

- C'est qui que vous appelez crevette ? souffla Naruto alors qu'il se faisait reconduire manu militari dans le char.

Bien sûr, si sa voix n'avait pas été à moitié étouffée, cela aurait sans doute eu plus de poids.

- Ah, ah, ah, je l'aime bien celui-là !

Les fesses du blond s'écrasèrent sur la banquette et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant à leur concepteur sinon il aurait déjà l'arrière-train en compote. Mais, il n'était pas calmé pour autant, en fait, il était même super énervé et il ne comptait pas se taire, ni se laisser faire. Il se redressa et tenta une nouvelle sortie du char. Celle-ci fut rapidement avortée par la main du même type qui le rassit fissa.

- A votre place, je n'essayerais même pas, lança nonchalamment Shikamaru. Vous n'avez aucune chance.

- Écoutez-moi bien, je commence à en avoir ras le bol, là, de votre histoire, cria-t-il provoquant un silence autour d'eux. C'est du kidnapping et je vous signale que c'est puni par la loi.

- Ma, ma, ma, le coupa Kakashi. Nous vous avons laissé le choix de venir de votre propre chef, c'est vous qui avez refusé…

- Quoi ! hurla Naruto. Vous vous foutez de moi ! Du genre, c'est de ma faute parce que je n'ai pas gentiment accepté de suivre une bande de chats complètement fous qui voulaient m'emmener je ne sais pas où ? Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais dire oui ? Qui l'aurait fait ?

- En fait, répondit Chôji en amenant une chips devant sa bouche, oui. D'autres ont déjà donné leur accord sans nous faire tout ce cinéma. En plus, nous vous avons seulement convié pour être honoré et félicité, il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur.

Il enfourna la chips dans sa bouche et ajouta :

- Par ailleurs, la loi dans notre monde et dans le vôtre, n'est pas tout à fait la même...

- Quoi !

Là, c'était trop pour lui. Il avait l'impression qu'en plus d'être passé dans la quatrième dimension, on se moquait de lui. Et ça franchement, c'était plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Naruto se précipita alors sur l'homme, peu importe qu'il ait l'air beaucoup plus costaud que lui, ça ne semblait être que du gras. Et de toute façon, il était bien trop énervé pour y prêter réellement attention.

- Dis donc gros lard, tu…

- Tu as dit quoi ? cria Chôji en devenant tout rouge d'énervement.

Il ne chercha pas plus et lui aussi se jeta sur Naruto. Les deux hommes s'empoignèrent violemment, faisant tanguer dangereusement le char. Il ne fallut pas moins de cinq personnes pour parvenir à les séparer et Chôji fut emmené un peu à l'écart par Shikamaru qui essaya de le calmer comme il le put. S'ils avaient le malheur de ramener le jeune homme blessé à Sasuke-sama, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau. En fait, il pouvait même parier qu'ils finiraient leurs vies au fin fond d'un cachot puant et humide et ce n'était pas du tout comme cela qu'il envisageait les soixante prochaines années.

Naruto, lui, s'était de nouveau vu bâillonner et ses mains et chevilles étaient liées par une corde, heureusement moins blessante que les liens qui l'avaient maintenu un peu pus tôt. Il observait ce Chôji. Honnêtement, on aurait dit qu'il avait changé de personnalité dès que le mot gros avait été prononcé. C'était le docteur Jekyll et Mister Hide. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il ne fallait absolument pas aborder le sujet du poids avec le jeune homme, sinon on se retrouvait avec la furie contre laquelle il s'était battu.

Bien sûr, le fait qu'il soit de nouveau réduit au silence n'était pas uniquement dû à son affrontement avec lui. C'était surtout qu'il avait commencé à hurler encore plus fort et à leur dire ce qu'il pensait de leurs manières et ce Sasuke à la… Sa phrase avait été coupée là, deux mains s'étaient posées sur sa bouche.

Visiblement, invité ou pas, il y avait certaines lois dans ce monde auxquelles le blond allait devoir se plier. En tout cas, tant qu'il serait en présence de si nombreux témoins et s'il tenait à rester en vie. C'est ce que lui avait soufflé Kakashi à l'oreille. Et ne pas insulter leurs altesses en étaient une. Ce qui bien sûr ne manqua pas d'énerver Naruto, enfin encore un peu plus. Alors comme ça, on pouvait enlever des gens, les bâillonner, les attacher mais alors dire que ce Sasuke était un petit con, non ? Sérieusement ? Dans quel monde était-il tombé ? Surtout qu'une fois lancé, il serait certainement allé beaucoup plus loin dans les injures. Du coup, la frustration commençait à prendre le pas sur l'énervement mais cela ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Il trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de profondément injuste dans ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Ses kidnappeurs reprirent leur place sauf le gros, qu'il ne fallait pas appeler gros, qui resta derrière le char abandonnant sa place à la jeune femme qui l'avait visiblement ausculté un peu plus tôt. Elle lui offrit un gentil sourire, un petit air désolé sur le visage. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais au moins, ça réchauffait un peu de savoir que quelqu'un le plaignait, même si concrètement, elle ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Le grand balaise qui l'avait attrapé un peu plus tôt, Asuma d'après ce qu'il avait compris, resta à côté de lui et lorsque Shikamaru claqua une nouvelle fois dans ses mains et que le char se remit en route, il adopta un rythme de marche qui lui permit de ne laisser aucune ouverture au blondinet. Pas qu'il aurait pu tenter quelque chose de toute façon dans son état. D'ailleurs, ça aussi, il commençait à en avoir marre. Ok, les banquettes étaient super confortables mais être attaché franchement ça ne l'était pas du tout. Certes, il l'avait peut-être bien cherché un peu mais quoi ? Il n'allait pas rester sans rien faire. Il devait bien se défendre, faire quelque chose.

- Oh, Asuma, remarqua Kakashi alors que l'homme venait de mettre une herbe à sa bouche, tu es donc toujours en train d'essayer d'arrêter de fumer ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, répondit le colosse en jetant un regard à la jeune médecin.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est bon ni pour le bébé, ni pour Kurenai et pour toi non plus de toute façon. Et puis, c'est une bonne raison pour arrêter.

- Il faut que je passe vous voir, reprit Kakashi, je suppose qu'elle s'arrondit bien.

- Oh oui, répondit l'autre un grand sourire sur le visage.

Naruto suivait leur dialogue, complètement halluciné de les entendre converser d'un ton badin alors qu'ils étaient quand même en train de l'enlever. Est-ce que tous les kidnappeurs avaient l'air aussi décontracté et cool avec ce qu'ils faisaient ? D'un autre côté, ils n'avaient plus grand-chose à craindre de la part de Naruto. Il avait beau se triturer les méninges, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se sortir de ce pétrin. Visiblement et selon toute logique, il devrait attendre d'être arrivé à leur lieu de destination pour tenter de nouveau sa chance. En gros, il n'avait plus qu'à se tenir tranquille. Ce qui en plus aurait le mérite d'éviter qu'il ne se blesse avec les cordes qui retenaient ses poignets, celles des chevilles passaient sur son jean et ne risquaient pas de l'irriter.

Il concentra alors son attention sur les alentours et ce qu'il pouvait voir du paysage. Éclairé par la lumière blanche de la pleine lune et celle plus jaune des nombreuses torches, ce qu'il en voyait était beau. Ils étaient sortis du couvert des arbres et continuaient le long d'un chemin sinueux. De nombreuses odeurs parvenaient jusqu'à lui dont certaines lui étaient inconnues mais la plupart le ramenaient à son passé et au village qu'il avait quitté sans regret. Cela le mit dans un étrange état d'âme. Il avait détesté presque chaque minute qu'il avait passé là-bas et pourtant ces senteurs éveillaient des souvenirs en lui, des images de baisers volés qu'il avait échangés avec son premier petit ami, cachés par les arbres de la forêt, un sourire et une peau bronzée d'avoir passé des heures au soleil, des rires idiots et des premiers émois mais aussi des balades qu'il faisait seul pour faire le vide en lui-même, de cette petite clairière dans laquelle il aimait venir dormir, savourant une brise légère et le chant des oiseaux. Autant de choses qui avaient pourtant été gâchées par le comportement des autres. Mais avec deux ans de recul, il parvenait à apprécier à leur juste valeur ces moments. Il n'avait pas été heureux, mais pas malheureux non plus. Il y avait simplement eu plus de mauvais jours que de bons. Il appuya sa tête contre le dossier de la banquette et soupira doucement attirant sur lui l'attention des trois autres hommes qui n'osèrent cependant pas interrompre sa méditation.

A dire vrai, ils étaient plutôt contents de le voir calme. Le blondinet était un sacré énergumène mais pour avoir autant retenu l'attention de Sasuke-sama, il ne pouvait en être autrement. A dire vrai, Kakashi et Shikamaru n'étaient pas vraiment surpris de la personne sur laquelle ils étaient tombés, encore qu'ils se demandaient si son altesse avait vraiment conscience du tempérament de celui qu'il avait fait mander. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il allait avoir une sacrée surprise. Et ils appréhendaient la rencontre entre l'hôte et son invité surprise. Les deux avaient un sacré caractère et franchement s'ils se confrontaient l'un à l'autre, cela allait faire des étincelles et bien plus encore.

Sasuke n'était pas du genre à faire des compromis et lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. C'était sa plus grande qualité et son plus gros défaut. Et à en juger par ce qu'ils avaient pu en voir, le blondinet semblait du genre tout aussi buté.

Shikamaru laissa échapper un petit soupir, il sentait que les jours à venir allaient être fatigants.

Ils avancèrent à leur allure tranquille, les musiciens avaient repris leurs partitions et les notes s'envolaient autour d'eux. Le côté joyeuse farandole agaçait Naruto. Il repensa à ces péplums quand on voyait les vainqueurs rentrer chez eux avec leurs trophées matériels et humains. Bon, au moins, on ne lui avait pas mis une chaîne au cou et une tenue légère. Il pouvait peut-être s'estimer heureux.

Le paysage commença enfin à changer et il supposa qu'ils s'approchaient de leur lieu de destination car des habitations apparaissaient et cela de plus en plus fréquemment. Les maisons ressemblaient à… des maisons. Enfin, il n'y avait absolument rien d'extraordinaire. Pas qu'il s'était attendu à quelque chose en particulier mais la normalité du lieu était peut-être encore plus choquante compte tenu de l'apparence des habitants.

Certains sortirent pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais dans l'ensemble les lumières étaient éteintes et ils devaient tous dormir. Après tout, on était en plein milieu de la nuit. La densité des maisons se fit plus forte et finalement, ils parvinrent à une enceinte. Naruto ne pouvait pas tout voir comme il avait été placé dos à la route mais il nota plusieurs gardes lorsqu'ils passèrent l'immense porte qui délimitait l'entrée de la cité.

Il ne distinguait pas grand-chose de la ville, si ce n'était des habitations qui lui paraissaient plus luxueuses qu'en dehors, mais il ne pouvait pas en être complètement sûr. En tout cas, ça semblait très propre, peut-être plus que Konoha mais là encore, il devrait sans doute attendre le grand jour pour pouvoir se faire un avis définitif. Enfin, si seulement on lui en donnait la possibilité et là, présentement, il n'en savait rien. En fait, avec ce qu'il en voyait, ça avait un air de Fort, Fort Lointain dans Shrek. Il sourit en se demandant s'il allait tomber sur un humanoïde au même physique qu'Antonio Banderas et avec le même accent. Peut-être pourrait-il se faire secourir par un bel hidalgo… à part que ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de mec mais bon, hein ? On prend bien ce qui vient.

Il laissa ses pensées divaguer un peu sur ce thème. Il était fatigué. La nuit était bien avancée et le rythme du char le berçait doucement, l'obligeant bien malgré lui à se calmer. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait rester le plus éveillé possible, histoire de pouvoir saisir la prochaine opportunité qui se présenterait.

Il se secoua un peu en se redressant. Il remarqua que le cortège diminuait au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans les rues. La musique avait cessé depuis un petit moment et il voyait des humanoïdes s'écarter, certainement pour rentrer chez eux. Et il ne savait très honnêtement pas quoi en penser. Était-ce mauvais signe ? Ses kidnappeurs continuaient à discuter tranquillement comme si de rien n'était.

Finalement, il les vit s'agiter un peu.

- Nous arrivons, l'informa Kakashi.

Naruto se redressa un peu plus et essaya de tourner la tête pour voir. Ils passèrent de nouvelles murailles qui semblaient plus hautes et plus surveillées que celles de la ville. L'allée qu'ils avaient empruntée jusque-là se mit à serpenter au milieu d'un jardin soigneusement entretenu, fait de buissons savamment taillés, de fontaines, de pergolas dont il était certain qu'elles devaient crouler sous les fleurs en journée. Plus encore que le sublime décor végétal, il ne pouvait pas rater le palais qui se dressait au beau milieu. C'était un bâtiment trop immense pour qu'il puisse en voir l'ensemble dans cette semi-obscurité, mais de ce qu'il parvenait à en distinguer, il avait une forme d'arc derrière laquelle des tourelles pointaient vers le ciel. Il devinait que la construction s'étalait beaucoup plus loin que cela mais il était inutile de chercher à en découvrir plus, il faisait trop sombre.

Le cortège, qui était maintenant réduit à peau de chagrin, s'approcha du palais, longeant une magnifique fontaine dont le flux d'eau s'écoulait le long d'un escalier. Sur ses bords, d'autres jets d'eau sortaient de la gueule de lions de pierre. Face à elle, deux immenses escaliers menaient à une porte à deux larges battants en forme d'arche assortie à la construction qui adoptait elle aussi cette forme. Naruto supposa à juste titre qu'il s'agissait de l'entrée principale du château, le perron était large et là encore la végétation était omniprésente, ainsi que les gardes.

Cependant et à sa surprise, ils la contournèrent pour continuer sur le flanc du bâtiment. Bien sûr, il n'était pas en mesure de demander pourquoi mais une partie de lui n'était pas rassuré par cette perspective. C'était vrai quoi ? On était venu le chercher soi-disant en tant qu'invité pour le remercier, bla, bla, bla et voilà qu'on le faisait passer par la porte de service ? Il n'était pas complètement fou, ce n'était pas encourageant ?

Ce fut donc d'un pas guère assuré qu'il descendit du char lorsqu'on l'y invita après avoir libéré ses chevilles sous un « je vous conseille de ne pas chercher à faire le malin » d'Asuma. Ce dernier se posta d'ailleurs à sa droite alors que Kakashi se plaçait à sa gauche, chacun prêt à l'attraper à la moindre tentative de fuite. La jeune femme les salua et les quitta aussitôt pour rejoindre une autre aile du bâtiment certainement ou… en fait, il n'en savait rien. Il trouvait juste dommage que la seule personne qui avait semblé avoir une once de sympathie pour lui l'abandonne aux mains des quatre hommes restants. Shikamaru les précéda tandis que Chôji se plaçait derrière eux. En gros, Naruto était carrément cerné. Son soupir passa inaperçu, couvert par le grincement de la porte de bois que le paresseux venait de pousser. Il s'était muni d'une torche et se décala pour laisser les autres passer.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une sorte de vestibule assez sombre, ce qui contribua au léger stress que Naruto sentait monter en lui. Pourtant, il fut rapidement rassuré lorsque Shikamaru qui avait repris la tête de leur petit cortège souleva un lourd rideau qui cachait une porte qui s'ouvrit sur un couloir éclairé par de nombreuses appliques. Aussi incongrue que l'était cette pensée, Naruto remarqua qu'au moins, il y avait l'électricité. Jusqu'ici franchement, il était en droit de se demander si cette découverte était arrivée dans ce monde. C'était réconfortant mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Le sol devait être du marbre ou quelque chose de ce genre, en tout cas il était impeccable et brillant. Les murs étaient en pierre, décorés de lourdes tentures brodées qui lui parurent particulièrement anciennes. Mais bon, il n'était pas non plus brocanteur alors sincèrement, il n'en savait pas grand-chose. Et puis, de toute façon, il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à la décoration. Chez lui, ce qu'il aimait c'était que ce soit utile, pratique et économique, surtout économique. Il imaginait bien au vu de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux que le côté bon rapport qualité/prix n'était pas vraiment ce qui primait ici.

Ils passèrent de nombreuses portes, quelques gardes qui dès qu'ils virent ceux qui l'accompagnaient, ne prêtèrent aucune attention à Naruto. Le fait qu'il soit toujours bâillonné et entravé au niveau de ses poignets ne leur fit même pas hausser un sourcil… sympa ! Ce n'était donc pas auprès d'eux qu'il pourrait obtenir la moindre aide, pas qu'il ait vraiment compté dessus. Ils empruntèrent un escalier, plusieurs couloirs et finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin et firent pénétrer Naruto dans une des pièces, Asuma resta dans le couloir.

Ce qui ennuyait peut-être le plus le blondinet, enfin non peut-être pas le plus, disons plutôt entre autres, c'est que toutes les fichues portes qu'ils avaient passées avaient la même tête et honnêtement, il n'était pas certain de réussir à se repérer et à se sortir de là, même s'il parvenait à échapper à ses kidnappeurs. Conclusion, quitte à se faire enlever, mieux valait l'être par des gens pauvres que des riches qui pouvaient vous cacher dans des palais comme celui-ci.

La pièce dans laquelle on l'avait invité à entrer était une sorte de boudoir. Il y avait là de nombreux canapés, sofas et méridiennes en tout genre, entourant de petites tables, certaines vides, d'autres avec carafes, verres et mets prêts à être dégustés. De grandes baies vitrées laissaient entrer les rayons lunaires, mais là encore de nombreux lustres électriques brillaient, la lumière se reflétant sur les pampilles en cristal qui les constituaient.

Kakashi s'approcha de lui et défit les derniers liens qui l'entravaient. Il frotta ses poignets et à la surprise générale se tut... enfin cinq minutes, le temps de regarder la pièce, de reprendre un peu contenance avant d'attaquer.

- Maintenant, vous allez me dire où nous sommes, ce que je suis censé faire maintenant que vous m'avez emmené de force ici !

Il vit Shikamaru grimacer à l'écoute de sa tirade, Chôji s'effondra sur un canapé en soupirant et Kakashi le regarda dépité.

- Jamais vous ne vous calmez ? demanda-t-il.

Naruto le fusilla du regard et s'approcha menaçant. L'homme ne bougea pas mais se mit sur ses gardes.

- Que je me calme ? Que je me calme ? Non mais vous en avez de bonnes ? Tiens, j'ai une idée, mettez-vous à ma place cinq minutes et dites-moi si vous seriez calme !

La dernière partie de la phrase fut hurlée au visage de l'homme. Il avait suffi de pas grand-chose pour que tout l'énervement de Naruto lui revienne.

- Dois-je vraiment répondre ?

Le poing de Naruto partit tout seul mais l'homme l'agrippa du sien et esquiva l'attaque avec une facilité déconcertante, le blondinet devant lutter pour maintenir son équilibre et ne pas finir à quatre pattes par terre, les fesses en l'air.

- M'attaquer ne vous mènera nulle part.

- Humpft.

Naruto se redressa et s'éloigna un peu, faisant de grandes enjambés.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? interrogea-t-il toujours aussi énervé.

Les trois hommes restants pouvaient voir que le jeune homme essayait de prendre sur lui mais qu'il n'était peut-être pas loin de craquer. Un léger tremblement agitait ses mains et tout son être criait sa frustration et sa colère.

- Nous attendons Sasuke-sama, répondit Shikamaru qui craignait, à juste titre, que cette réponse ne serve qu'à amplifier un peu plus l'état de nerf du blondinet.

Et ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça.

- Ah ben tiens, oui, je voudrais bien le voir ce satané Sasuke de…

Aussitôt, il sentit un corps se coller à son dos et deux mains sur ses épaules qui descendirent le long de ses bras alors qu'une voix rauque et grave murmurait à son oreille :

- Exaucé.

Naruto laissa échapper une petite plainte de douleur lorsque les doigts passèrent sur le haut de ses bras, là où les fils l'avaient écorché. Il se dégagea brusquement, prêt à hurler et expliquer par A plus B à ce sale petit con ce qu'il pensait de ses manières. Oh oui, il allait se le faire. Il se retourna... et ouvrit de grands yeux.

Devant lui se tenait un des hommes les plus beaux qu'il lui eut été donné de rencontrer, enfin homme… lui aussi possédait les oreilles de chat mais franchement c'est à peine si Naruto le remarqua tant sa beauté était à couper le souffle. Il avait un visage fin et aristocratique, des pommettes hautes et saillantes, des lèvres fines et légèrement rosées, un nez droit, une peau blanche comme de la neige, le tout encadré par des cheveux noirs coupés en frange sur son front et dont deux mèches plus longues se dégageaient pour venir se poser sur ses joues.

Ils avaient la même incroyable nuance bleutée que Naruto avait observé sur le pelage du chat qu'il avait sauvé, confirmant encore un peu plus qu'il s'agissait du même être vivant. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi incroyables, tellement noirs qu'on n'y devinait même pas sa pupille et surtout, ils semblaient brûler d'un feu qui obligea le jeune homme à détourner un instant le regard. Pour autant, celui-ci ne s'éloigna pas de l'objet de son attention, ses prunelles azur découvrant le corps fin et musclé de l'homme. Il était un tout petit peu plus grand que Naruto, il semblait plus fin mais nerveux, pas le genre à prendre à la légère.

Il nota rapidement les vêtements simples et luxueux, une tunique blanche, bordée de beige et légèrement ouverte sur un torse pâle, un pantalon fluide du même beige mais il fut coupé dans son observation par une fine main blanche qui vint soulever légèrement la manche de son tee-shirt pour voir ce qui avait fait réagir Naruto et les yeux noirs se firent un peu plus sombres comme il voyait les zébrures rouges.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante et qui sembla glacer chacun sur place, en dehors de Naruto qui ne put s'empêcher de la trouver effroyablement sexy et qui se serait bien mis une grande claque pour avoir pensé cela.

- Nous avons dû l'attacher pour l'emmener, avoua Kakashi. Et avant que vous ne montiez sur vos grands chevaux votre altesse, je vous rappelle que nous avions peu de temps devant nous et votre invité n'était guère décidé à se montrer conciliant.

Il se fit mitrailler des yeux par le brun mais celui-ci n'ajouta rien avant de se tourner vers Naruto, de saisir sa main et en s'agenouillant, de la baiser en s'excusant platement pour le comportement de ses messagers.

Naruto passa au rouge pivoine, décontenancé par le comportement du jeune homme, par la douceur de sa bouche sur sa main. Tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis ces dernières heures était déjà particulièrement déstabilisant, aussi n'en fallait-il pas beaucoup pour lui faire perdre ses moyens. Et avoir un fantasme sur pattes agenouillé devant lui en train de lui embrasser la main… rentrait pleinement dans le cadre de ce qu'on pouvait appeler déstabilisant.

- Je… je ne suis pas une femme, ce n'est pas nécessaire d'être aussi prévenant, baragouina-t-il en retirant sa main.

Sasuke se releva et avant que Naruto ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva dans les bras du brun, sa bouche collée à la sienne, un frisson le faisant trembler de tout son corps avant même qu'il n'ait intellectualisé le fait que l'autre était en train de l'embrasser.

- Petit frère, entendit-il prononcer sur un ton de doux reproche.

Sasuke libéra ses lèvres et lui-même finit de se défaire de son étreinte, son regard se portant vers la voix qui venait de s'exprimer, plus pour reprendre contenance qu'autre chose. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce que l'on ait un comportement aussi direct envers lui et ne savait pas comment réagir. Par ailleurs, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il se faisait perturber aussi rapidement par quelqu'un.

Celui qui avait parlé était un autre humanoïde qui ressemblait fortement à Sasuke, si ce n'était qu'il portait ses cheveux longs et attachés en queue de cheval. Ces derniers comme ses oreilles et sa queue étaient aussi noirs que ceux de son frère mais ne possédaient pas cette étrange lueur bleutée. Ses traits étaient marqués sous les yeux, pourtant cela ne semblait pas forcément être une marque de fatigue. Lui aussi était incroyablement beau. La finesse de son visage, la pâleur de sa peau, le même air aristocratique que chez son frère, l'un comme l'autre ne pouvaient se renier.

- Quoi ? demanda Sasuke, interrompant Naruto dans son observation.

- Tu ne connais définitivement pas la demi-mesure. Entre le baisemain et un baiser, il y a une certaine marge, non ? D'ailleurs, depuis quand s'excuse-t-on avec un baiser ?

Un petit rictus amusé naquit sur les lèvres du plus jeune alors qu'il s'approchait de Naruto qui recula instinctivement. Ce qu'il pouvait lire dans les prunelles noires qui le dévoraient n'était pas fait pour le rassurer.

- Je n'ai pas pu résister, dit-il en déshabillant le blond du regard. Aussi beau que dans mon souvenir, s'exclama-t-il pour finir.

Naruto rougit à nouveau avant de réagir fortement. Merde, il n'était pas une jeune pucelle effrayée, il devait se reprendre. Ce qu'il fit rapidement. Après tout, il avait beaucoup de choses à dire à ce Sasuke.

- Dis donc toi, espèce de bâtard, tu vas me ramener chez moi et plus vite que ça, je n'ai jamais demandé à être amené ici et je ne veux pas rester, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Et il appuya ses dires en tapant son index sur le torse de Sasuke qui lui attrapa la main et en profita pour réintégrer l'espace personnel du jeune homme.

Pour être honnête, il était surpris de la véhémence avec laquelle sa beauté blonde venait de lui parler, bien plus que de l'insulte. Il y avait dû y avoir un malentendu quelque part. Il jeta un œil noir sur les trois idiots de messagers qu'il avait envoyés et qui visiblement avaient fait n'importe quoi.

- Je pense qu'il y a dû y avoir un malentendu, Naruto. Ne vous ont-ils pas prévenu que vous avez été convié pour vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

- Selon vous votre altesse ? répondit en premier Kakashi.

- Mais moi, j'en ai rien à faire ! cria Naruto en essayant de se reculer.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise aussi proche de l'autre. Sasuke, lui, se rapprocha, tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Ses oreilles pointées vers l'avant lui donnaient un air craquant.

- Vous vous fichez que je sois toujours en vie ? demanda-t-il, prenant volontairement une petite voix peinée.

- Non, ce n'est pas…

De nouveau, le brun était collé à lui, perturbant ses capacités de réflexion. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à réagir comme ça ?

- Je préfère ça, reprit ce dernier.

Il caressa doucement sa joue, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Naruto dans lesquels on pouvait lire un étrange conflit, mélange de colère toujours présente, de trouble, de gêne.

- Je suis content que vous m'ayez sauvé. Cela m'a permis de vous rencontrer, murmura Sasuke.

Il voyait bien que son invité n'était pas à son aise, le panel d'émotions qui défilaient dans ses prunelles en était la preuve. Et il était bien décidé à toutes les effacer au profit d'une seule : le désir. Depuis que Naruto avait fait irruption dans sa vie, il ne pouvait pas ôter de son esprit ce regard généreux et aimant, ce visage rayonnant et ce corps désirable. Jamais il n'avait été aussi remué par une autre personne et alors qu'il l'avait laissé sur le banc dans ce parc, il s'était juré qu'il aurait cet homme. Et même s'il n'appréciait pas que ses émissaires aient employé la manière forte, au fond de lui, il s'en fichait éperdument. Il désirait ce Naruto comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé et il était prêt à l'enfermer dans ce palais si cela était nécessaire. Il espérait simplement ne pas avoir à en arriver là. Et il se faisait suffisamment confiance pour savoir qu'il parviendrait à convaincre le jeune homme.

Naruto frissonna une nouvelle fois devant la passion qu'il sentait déferler sur lui et aussi devant l'érection qui naissait doucement contre lui et qui lui provoquait quelques bouffées de chaleur bien involontaires. Jamais encore n'avait-il été observé avec un tel regard de convoitise et quelque chose dans ce que dégageait l'homme lui transmettait son excitation. Mais il ne comptait pas se laisser amadouer comme ça.

- Ça ne change rien au fait que je ne voulais pas venir et qu'on ne m'a pas laissé le choix. C'est du…

- Kidnapping, prononcèrent d'une même voix Chôji, Shikamaru et Kakashi.

Naruto émit une sorte de grognement.

- Oui, du kidnapping ! reprit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, une moue boudeuse sur le visage que Sasuke trouva craquante.

Mais peut-être y avait-il plus urgent que de contempler celui qui deviendrait son amant, il en était plus que convaincu. Il voyait déjà que les phéromones que la présence du jeune homme le forçait à émettre lui faisaient de l'effet. Il jeta un œil à son frère, le même rictus se formant sur leurs lèvres. Itachi aussi avait remarqué.

Ce dernier adorait Sasuke plus que tout au monde, il aurait d'ailleurs sacrifié n'importe quel membre de sa famille sans broncher au profit de son jeune frère. Et il avait toujours tout fait pour que celui-ci soit heureux. Et pour l'instant, cet étrange humain dont son cadet s'était entiché était ce qui ferait son bonheur. Aussi comptait-il bien l'aider à l'obtenir, ce qui une fois la nuit passée serait beaucoup plus facile et s'ils parvenaient à le retenir une nuit de plus, le pari serait gagné et le retour impossible pour le jeune homme. La traîtrise du procédé aurait pu le choquer s'il n'était pas un Uchiha. Mais il l'était. Par ailleurs, il n'était ni aveugle, ni né de la dernière pluie, l'attraction était mutuelle. Si un inconnu l'avait embrassé, sa réaction n'aurait pas été le rougissement, loin de là. Le pauvre blondinet avait été lâchement trahi par son corps et il le serait bientôt davantage.

Mais pour le moment, il semblait trop troublé par son aventure pour s'en apercevoir et encore plus y céder. Cela obligerait Sasuke à faire quelques efforts et il voyait déjà de machiavéliques plans se former dans l'esprit de ce dernier. Tout cela promettait de rendre les prochains jours intéressants. Mais pour l'heure…

Il s'avança vers Naruto.

- Écoutez, il est tard, vous devez être fatigué. Je propose que nous discutions de tout cela demain matin.

- Il n'y a rien à discuter !

- Naruto-san, le coupa de nouveau Itachi. Je comprends votre position mais nous ne pouvons rien faire maintenant. Les portes de la ville ont été fermées derrière vous.

Shikamaru leva discrètement les yeux au ciel en entendant ce mensonge éhonté. Itachi et Sasuke étaient les princes héritiers, ils avaient tout pouvoir et celui de faire rouvrir les portes de la ville en était un parmi tant d'autres. Mais, il n'était pas dupe et il savait très bien ce que voulait Sasuke. C'est pourquoi, ni lui ni Kakashi n'avaient vraiment hésité à faire usage de la force pour ramener ce Naruto à leur maître.

- Laissez-nous vous faire profiter de notre hospitalité au moins pour cette nuit, insista ce dernier en venant volontairement se recoller à lui, usant un peu plus de ses phéromones pour faire céder le blondinet.

Pris au piège entre les deux frères, Naruto ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Pour être honnête, il était fatigué, il était tard et toutes ces émotions l'avaient un peu plus épuisé. Seulement, il était têtu et il voulait avoir le dernier mot.

- Bon, d'accord, mais dès demain matin, je veux être ramené chez moi !

- Je vous conduis aux appartements que nous avons fait apprêter pour vous, lui dit Itachi sans lui répondre le moins du monde.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond et le guida. Il émanait de lui une assurance et une force qui impressionnèrent Naruto. Il sentait que même s'il l'avait voulu, il avait peu de chance de se défaire de cet homme. D'ailleurs, le fait que seuls les deux frères l'accompagnèrent suffit à l'en convaincre. Les autres hommes saluèrent et prirent congé.

Naruto et les deux Uchiha empruntèrent une des portes qui donnait dans la pièce pour déboucher dans une autre salle et encore une autre et encore une autre. Et puis, Sasuke poussa une dernière porte et Naruto fut encouragé à entrer dans les appartements qui avaient été préparés pour lui. Et les choses n'avaient pas été faites à moitié.

Le jeune homme était persuadé que certaines suites des plus luxueux hôtels n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de cette chambre. Il y avait tant à regarder qu'il ne savait pas où poser ses yeux. Les murs semblaient être recouverts de feuilles d'or, en fait tout semblait recouvert d'or et même les tissus des fauteuils, canapés et de l'immense lit qui trônait à côté de la porte semblaient plus précieux que tout ce qu'il lui avait été donné de voir dans sa vie.

Il avança, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans un des nombreux tapis qui recouvrait le parquet du sol. Il s'arrêta devant une des deux immenses baies vitrées qui donnait sur un balcon richement pourvu de plantes et d'arbustes. De nouveau, il sentit une présence près de lui et il sut avant même de regarder qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke. La queue de ce dernier passa sur son bras, surprenant le blond de par la douceur de sa fourrure et du geste en lui-même. C'était une façon plutôt tendre d'attirer son attention. Il tourna légèrement la tête et de nouveau ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux du prince sur le visage duquel un léger sourire lui faisait face. Il sentit la queue s'enrouler autour de son poignet alors que le jeune homme le guidait jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit. La lumière s'alluma automatiquement pour faire découvrir à Naruto une immense salle de bain dans laquelle il fit un pas, regardant tout autour de lui avec curiosité.

- J'espère que c'est à votre goût.

Le blond laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Rien que cette pièce est plus grande que mon appartement ! Je n'ai jamais été dans un endroit aussi luxueux.

- Et bien, j'espère que vous y prendrez goût.

- Vaut mieux pas.

Il fallait être réaliste, il n'aurait jamais les moyens de vivre ou même de réserver une chambre dans un endroit aussi fastueux.

Un nez glissant le long de sa joue jusqu'à son oreille le fit trembler, mais peut-être moins que le « je te ferai changer d'avis et tu ne voudras plus me quitter » qui s'en suivit, tandis qu'un visage s'enfonçait dans son cou pour respirer son odeur et y déposer un baiser. Il y eut un drôle de déclic dans l'esprit de Naruto malgré l'excitation qu'il sentait croître en lui, une sorte d'intuition qui lui hurla que ce Sasuke ne semblait pas vraiment partant pour le laisser repartir et qu'il espérait bien plus que juste le remercier. Il recula vivement, ne parvenant toutefois pas à se libérer de la queue noire qui continua à se balader sur son torse. Il la repoussa de la main.

- Woh oh… on se calme… le chat ! D'où est-il question de rester là ?

Sasuke se lécha les lèvres, retenant à grand-peine son envie de pousser le blond sur le lavabo et de lui prouver tout de suite qu'il ne voudrait plus partir une fois que le prince en aurait fini avec lui mais le….

- Sasuke ! Je crois que nous devrions laisser ton invité se reposer maintenant.

… l'obligea à revenir au plan de départ. Il se retourna vers son frère qui l'attendait à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Tu as raison.

Une fois de plus, Naruto ne le vit pas venir à lui et lorsqu'un baiser léger comme un courant d'air se posa sur ses lèvres, il ne réagit pas.

- Bonne nuit, Naruto, entendit-il ronronner alors que le prince sortait de la pièce sans même se retourner.

Mais purée, comment faisait-il pour bouger si vite ? Il avait été ninja dans une autre vie ou quoi ? s'interrogea le blondinet tandis qu'il rejoignait la pièce principale, les yeux rivés sur les deux êtres qui avançaient, leurs queues se balançant au rythme de leurs hanches. Il sentait que ses joues étaient brûlantes. Les frères refermèrent les battants derrière eux et Naruto entendit le cliquetis de la serrure. Il ne résista pas et s'approcha de la porte pour essayer de l'ouvrir, sans succès. Etait-ce cela qu'ils entendaient par profiter de leur hospitalité ? En l'enfermant ? Super !

Par acquis de conscience, il se dirigea sur la dernière porte de la pièce mais il n'y avait définitivement pas moyen de l'ouvrir elle non plus. Il se reporta sur les baies vitrées et quand elles non plus ne bronchèrent pas, son énervement eut un petit sursaut de réveil. Il frappa un grand coup dans une des vitres sans plus de résultats. Mais c'était quoi ces putains de fenêtres, pensa-t-il. C'est du kevlar ou quoi ? Il prit une des chaises et la lança de toutes ses forces, celle-ci éclata mais le verre, lui, était toujours intact. Naruto poussa un cri de pure frustration avant de s'effondrer à genoux. Il était coincé. Il n'en revenait pas et il retint à grand-peine les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et les laissa glisser sur ses cheveux alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

Et puis, sans prévenir, il éclata de rire. Toute cette histoire était délirante. Il était prisonnier d'humanoïdes félins dont l'un, plus beau qu'aucun humain qu'il n'ait jamais vu, lui avait clairement fait des avances, semblait éprouver pour lui un violent désir s'il pouvait se fier à ce qu'il avait lu dans les prunelles nuit et venait de l'enfermer dans un décor de luxe. S'il était en train de péter un câble, il était en train d'en péter un sérieux de chez sérieux là. Et en même temps, tout cela était excitant parce qu'effrayant, perturbant, nouveau et incroyable. Et une partie de lui était curieuse et pressée de voir la suite, même s'il avait un peu de mal à se l'avouer.

Finalement, son rire se calma et il prit un instant pour regarder son reflet dans la vitre. Il avait l'air fatigué et se décida à rejoindre le lit qui l'appelait. Il posa ses claquettes, son jean et s'enfonça dans les couvertures moelleuses. Il poussa un long soupir et sitôt ses yeux fermés, il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

**Et voilà, l'arrivée de Sasuke, vous a-t-elle plu?  
**

**Alors rendez-vous dans 15 jours pour le chapitre 3 pour un réveil tout en...  
**


	3. 3 Réveil Surprise!

**J'ai donc eu plusieurs propositions quant à la nature du réveil, je vous laisse donc constater par vous-même ce qu'il en sera, le titre devrait déjà vous orienter. Et j'en profite pour vous remercier pour vos nombreux retours sur cette histoire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Réveil surprise !**

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, il était bien, vraiment bien, encore mieux que lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance sur les confortables banquettes du char qui l'avait emmené dans cet endroit délirant. D'ailleurs, il était tellement bien que franchement, il ne pensa même pas à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait la veille. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est que cet oreiller était sans doute le plus moelleux qu'il n'ait jamais testé et ces draps d'une douceur qu'il n'imaginait même pas possible. Il s'y enfonça un peu plus en poussant un long soupir de bien-être et se recula pour se coller davantage à la source de chaleur qu'il sentait dans son dos. Lorsque le bras autour de son torse le serra un peu plus, il se laissa faire avec plaisir. Tout autour de lui, il y avait cette odeur dans laquelle il se sentait incroyablement bien. D'ailleurs, il se retourna pour enfouir son nez contre une peau vibrante et chaude et soupira de contentement après avoir pris une grande inspiration qui emplit ses narines.

C'était le paradis mais... Il y avait un mais. En fait, Naruto ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait y avoir un mais, cependant quelque chose au fond de lui, lui hurlait qu'il y en avait un et un version mastoc.

Bon, ok, mais quoi ?

Peut-être que s'il ouvrait les yeux ? Ah oui, mais non, il n'avait pas envie, il était tellement bien. Pourtant, il finit par suivre son instinct et souleva une paupière. Ce qu'il vit ? Hum, visiblement de la peau, blanche et nette et puis un petit bout d'oreiller, pas de quoi pleinement comprendre la situation. Encore qu'une partie de lui semblait dire que ce n'était pas normal de se réveiller en voyant de la peau. Il frotta son nez contre elle, une fois de plus son parfum subtil lui chatouilla les narines et un petit grognement d'appréciation lui échappa. Cependant, alors que son cerveau était en train de reprendre ses droits et ses capacités, il se demandait bien contre qui il était en train de dormir comme ça, enfin dormir… une partie de lui était tout à fait réveillée. Il fallait sans doute se décider à ouvrir l'autre œil. Voilà, c'était mieux. Il était donc en train de dormir dans les bras de…

- Ahhhhh, hurla-t-il en repoussant de toutes ses forces le corps collé au sien à l'autre bout du lit.

Il s'assit brutalement.

- Per... pervers ! cria-t-il en fusillant du regard Sasuke qui se réceptionna avec l'agilité d'un chat, logique.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Naruto, lui répondit ce dernier avec un rictus très amusé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? lança celui-ci sur le même ton.

Sasuke s'amusa de voir que dès le matin, Naruto était aussi plein d'énergie, c'était prometteur. En plus du fait qu'il était terriblement mignon, le visage encore un peu ensommeillé et les cheveux en bataille.

- Il y a encore dix minutes, je dormais. Et ensuite, j'ai profité que tu viennes si naturellement te frotter contre moi.

A ces mots, Naruto rougit comme une tomate, il n'avait pas oublié la façon dont il s'était collé au corps contre le sien, ni les soupirs de bien-être que cela lui avait fait pousser, ni… enfin, bref, il voyait très bien de quoi l'autre parlait.

Sasuke ne l'en trouva que plus craquant, gêné par ses propres réactions. Cela réveillait son envie de jouer. Il se lécha les lèvres et se mit à quatre pattes, les oreilles tendues en avant et sa queue battant l'air.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux. Il connaissait cette posture ! Il avait pu l'observer plusieurs fois dans son monde, lorsqu'il tombait sur un chat face à sa proie. La façon dont leur corps se tassait sur lui-même, la petite folie qui prenait leurs yeux alors qu'ils calculaient la distance les séparant de leur but, le trépignement avant l'attaque. Et alors qu'il voyait les muscles de Sasuke se bander, il se demanda pourquoi il ne fuyait pas.

Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir plus, il se trouva plaquer au lit par le jeune homme. Il essaya de le repousser et s'en suivit une série de roulés-boulés, d'esquives et d'attaques mêlées de petits rires qui les laissa un peu essoufflés et le rouge aux joues, Naruto de nouveau bloqué sous Sasuke, les draps complètement défaits et quelques oreillers en vrac par terre. Ils se fixaient, la même lueur rieuse dans les yeux. Ils se sourirent un instant, juste avant que Naruto ne se sente plus vraiment à son aise, coincé comme ça sous le corps du brun. Brun qu'il, soit dit en passant, ne connaissait pas depuis plus de douze heures. C'était peut-être un peu tôt pour se coller comme ça ? Il chercha donc à se défaire de son étreinte, mais Sasuke, lui, n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec ce plan.

Et comme il se penchait pour venir enfouir son nez dans le cou du blond, ce dernier ne put qu'en être convaincu.

- Lâche-moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je hummm…

Il se serait maudit pour le gémissement qui venait de lui échapper, seulement, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher en sentant la langue râpeuse du prince venir titiller son lobe d'oreille. Celui-ci se fit une place entre ses jambes, les écartant d'un coup de hanche précis.

Merde, pensa Naruto alors que son érection matinale, qui n'avait rien perdu de sa vigueur, rencontrait sa jumelle et que le désir commençait très sérieusement à embrumer un peu trop son cerveau.

- Sto… stop, demanda-t-il alors que l'autre commençait à se frotter langoureusement contre lui en ronronnant bruyamment.

Le visage de Sasuke ressortit de son cou et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de le trouver juste incroyablement beau, avec les rayons du soleil qui venaient l'éclairer comme ça.

- Stop, redit-il.

- Pourquoi ? chuchota Sasuke. Tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fais ?

- Non.

- Ce n'est pas ce que me dit ton entrejambe.

- C'est une érection matinale, elle sera là tant que je n'aurai pas pissé, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, dit-il en se dégageant.

Non mais, il n'allait pas se lancer dans un câlin crapuleux du matin avec un quasi inconnu quand même ?

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix suave.

- Et certain.

Il le repoussa et se leva précipitamment, pour être sûr de ne pas se faire reprendre. Il vit la queue de Sasuke partir et sentit qu'elle l'agrippait. Il allait de nouveau râler lorsqu'une question incongrue germa dans son esprit. Par où le tenait-elle ?

Il sentait bien la douceur de sa fourrure, ainsi que la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, mais il n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à comprendre avec quelle partie de son corps elle était en contact. Il cligna des yeux, essayant de se concentrer. Était-ce ses fesses ? Non. Une de ses jambes ? Non, toujours pas. Sa taille ? Ce n'était pas possible, il la verrait revenir devant.

Il tourna alors la tête pour regarder derrière lui. Ses sourcils se haussèrent. La veille, il n'avait pas remarqué que la queue de Sasuke avait deux couleurs, ni qu'elle avait cette forme torsadée. Il cligna des yeux en voyant qu'en fait, la partie miel de sa queue n'allait pas jusqu'à son corps. Oui, mais alors d'où venait-elle ?

- Oh mon Dieu, murmura-t-il alors qu'il comprenait.

Il se tordit un peu plus et le « Oh mon Dieu » suivant fut crié alors que Naruto se précipitait vers la salle de bain, l'endroit le plus proche où il était certain de trouver un miroir. Sasuke le suivit d'un pas tranquille, avec ce même rictus très amusé sur les lèvres. Il trouva sa cible en arrêt complet les yeux écarquillés devant une glace, regardant sa tête avec effarement.

Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas, il devait encore avoir une nouvelle hallucination. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il souleva ses cheveux pour voir si éventuellement ce n'était pas une blague et que ses oreilles normales étaient toujours là. Seulement, il n'y avait rien. Il leva doucement la main jusqu'à l'une d'elles et ferma les yeux. C'était bien ses oreilles. Son cerveau lui envoyait l'information selon laquelle il était en train de la toucher. Il s'approcha du miroir. Elles étaient couchées en arrière d'effroi et couvertes d'une fourrure fine et de la même couleur que ses cheveux, mais c'était des oreilles de chat.

Il se retourna, jetant un regard perdu sur Sasuke avant que la lueur de détermination ne prenne le dessus alors qu'il comprenait qu'il avait été piégé.

- Sasuke, grogna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il commença à s'approcher menaçant mais le prince ne recula pas. Il s'était bien douté que sa charmante proie n'allait pas adorer la transformation. Personnellement, il ne le trouvait que plus beau encore. La fourrure de sa queue était aussi fine et courte que la sienne, comme celle de ses oreilles, et sa couleur miel lui donnait envie de se lécher les babines. Par ailleurs, leur petite bataille matinale l'avait mis de particulièrement bonne humeur.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il.

Ses oreilles se couchèrent un peu sur les côtés pour se protéger par avance de ce qui allait suivre et qui ne manqua pas.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Rien, ce n'est pas rien, cria Naruto. J'ai une queue et des oreilles de chat, reprit-il en les pointant du doigt. Je n'appelle pas ça rien, moi !

- C'est réversible.

- Je ne veux pas devenir un chat, je… pardon ?

- C'est réversible. Si tu rentrais chez toi maintenant, tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Naruto le regarda d'une manière suspicieuse.

Sasuke pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, prenant son air de chaton, celui qui l'aidait souvent à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, notamment de la part de son frère.

- Tu me jures que…

- Oui. Plus d'oreilles, plus de queue et plus de crocs.

- Des crocs !

Aussitôt, il revint face au miroir et souleva ses lèvres.

- Merde, lâcha-t-il.

C'était vrai, ses canines étaient plus longues qu'en temps normal. Oh, il ne pouvait pas se lancer dans un remake de film de vampires mais elles n'étaient clairement plus tout à fait humaines. Concentré comme il l'était, il ne prit pas garde au brun qui vint de nouveau se coller à lui. Sasuke n'y pouvait rien, Naruto était addictif, il aimait le contact de sa peau, sa chaleur, son odeur, encore plus maintenant qu'elle avait pris cette subtile fragrance que seule leur race pouvait émettre.

- Arrête de me coller comme ça, c'est pas possible, râla Naruto.

- Pourquoi arrêterais-je alors que ton corps me dit que tu aimes ?

- J'ai déjà dit que cette érection était naturelle et n'avait rien à voir avec toi !

Un petit rire résonna à son oreille et par miroir interposé, il fusilla Sasuke du regard.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Regarde.

Le prince lui prit la main et vint la poser contre ses pectoraux.

- Et ben quoi ?

- Chut. Écoute et ressens.

Naruto décida d'être un peu moins têtu que d'habitude, très certainement parce que sa curiosité était piquée et qu'il se demandait où voulait en venir l'autre. Il se concentra donc et ce fut là qu'il le ressentit.

Il y avait comme d'étranges vibrations qui s'échappaient de lui. En fait, il les sentait avec sa main mais s'il se concentrait, il pouvait les ressentir à l'intérieur de lui, parcourant la totalité de son corps. Il y avait aussi ce bruit étrange qui résonnait autour d'eux et qui semblait s'amplifier comme Sasuke se rapprochait, encore, de lui.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que c'est ? se résolut-il à demander, certain que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Tu ronronnes.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu ronronnes. Tu aimes être contre moi et ton corps l'exprime.

Ça c'était le bouquet ! Forcément avoir les oreilles et la queue d'un chat n'était pas suffisant, il fallait en plus qu'il ronronne. Non mais franchement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Et l'autre qui était tout content de lui. Il envisagea bien de trouver une explication aussi rationnelle que celle de son érection matinale, dont la persistance, il le savait pertinemment bien, avait tout à voir avec Sasuke, mais ça, il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre. Il aurait aimé se dire que ce dernier ne lui faisait rien mais pour être honnête envers lui-même, il le rendait complètement fou de désir.

- Comment j'arrête ça ?

Sasuke sourit en s'éloignant.

- Malheureusement, tu n'es pas un des nôtres depuis assez longtemps pour contrôler ce genre de réactions. Je crains que ton corps ne continue à te trahir.

- Hmmpft !

Sasuke sourit mais comme il allait rajouter quelque chose, il fut interrompu.

- Sasuke-sama ?

- Oui ?

Shikamaru fit son entrée dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Uzumaki-san, dit-il en faisant une légère courbette.

Il reporta son attention sur Sasuke.

- Le petit-déjeuner est à votre disposition comme vous le souhaitiez.

Ceci dit, il s'effaça et sortit de la chambre.

- Faim ? demanda Sasuke.

Après tout, le plus sûr moyen de séduire un homme n'était-il pas de passer par son estomac ? Et Naruto, pour être tout à fait franc, avait les crocs, enfin pas uniquement physiquement, pensa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il précéda donc le prince dans la chambre. Les portes-fenêtres avaient été ouvertes et une table basse couverte de gâteaux et de boissons les attendait sur le balcon. Un large parasol avait été placé au-dessus pour les protéger du soleil déjà bien présent, ainsi que deux imposantes méridiennes. Il remarqua que les débris de la chaise avaient été évacués et évita de faire une remarque à ce sujet. Il n'était pas particulièrement fier d'avoir détruit du matériel, même si franchement, il avait eu ses raisons et qu'elles n'étaient pas complètement sans fondement. Mais, l'odeur qui vint taquiner ses narines eut tôt fait de l'emporter sur tout le reste et il accéléra même un peu le pas pour arriver plus vite.

Dans son dos, Sasuke se délectait de la vue. Naruto ne l'avait pas remarqué parce qu'il était resté scotché sur ses oreilles, mais la présence de sa queue et parce qu'il ne portait pas de vêtements adaptés, faisait descendre un peu son boxer et le prince pouvait admirer la naissance des fesses du blond, dont le tee-shirt ne parvenait pas à couvrir la peau dénudée. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Le blondinet allait sans doute le rendre fou de désir avant qu'il ne parvienne à le consommer mais sa dégustation n'en serait que meilleure lorsqu'elle viendrait.

Lorsqu'il parvint sur le balcon, Naruto s'était déjà installé sur une des méridiennes. Il n'avait cependant pas encore touché à la nourriture et regardait autour de lui. Un véritable mur de végétation l'empêchait de voir les alentours mais leur offrait également une intimité plus que certaine. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était bien ou non.

Sasuke s'assit à son tour et sourit à son invité pour l'inciter à commencer. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Il se servit un grand verre de lait et attaqua un des gâteaux. Certains ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux qu'il connaissait mais il n'était pas du genre à avoir peur d'expérimenter de nouvelles choses et en comparaison d'être devenu un hybride mi-homme, mi-chat…

Le petit-déjeuner passa comme un rêve, la nourriture était délicieuse et jamais il n'avait bu de lait aussi bon. Sasuke ne tenta rien, se sustentant avec grâce et délicatesse, un peu, voire complètement à son opposé. Le regarder manger était impressionnant. Il faisait de petites bouchées qu'il prenait tout son temps pour mâcher. Et lorsqu'il choisissait ses mets, ses longs doigts passaient au-dessus des plats, semblant jouer une sorte de partition et par moment Naruto s'oubliait à le regarder faire. Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'attarder sur ses attributs félins et pour être honnête, le côté, peut-être qu'exotique n'était pas le terme le plus approprié mais c'était bien quelque chose comme ça, qu'ils conféraient à Sasuke, n'était pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là. Ses oreilles se mouvaient doucement de l'avant vers les côtés selon l'objet de son attention tandis que sa queue était posée sur le sofa à côté de lui.

Ce dernier se laissait observer avec plaisir, il évita de faire remarquer à Naruto que ses ronrons avaient repris et que lorsqu'il lui arrivait de se lécher les doigts, il les entendait augmenter de volume et de fréquence.

En fait, c'était parfait. Il faisait beau, il faisait doux, Naruto ne criait pas contre quoi que ce soit et semblait apprécier leur repas, ils se mangeaient à moitié des yeux quand ceux-ci se croisaient et Sasuke voulait avoir ça pour le reste de ses jours. Mais, ce n'était pas encore gagné. Il allait falloir le convaincre de rester et il était d'ailleurs plus que surpris que le jeune homme n'ait pas encore abordé le sujet de son retour. Au lieu de cela, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, Sasuke lui avait expliqué les plats qu'il ne connaissait pas, sur quoi ils avaient enchaîné sur leurs goûts culinaires et ils avaient dévié sur le cinéma, aucun des deux n'aurait su dire comment. Cependant, l'un comme l'autre étaient des passionnés et ils s'étaient fait prendre dans leur conversation, pour le moins animée parce qu'ils ne partageaient pas vraiment les mêmes goûts en matière de septième art. Naruto ne s'interrogea pas le moins du monde sur le fait que Sasuke ait une telle connaissance des films d'un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Il prenait bien trop de plaisir dans leur échange.

Ils avaient fini de manger depuis une bonne demi-heure lorsque Itachi fit son entrée sur le balcon. Il avait pris cinq bonnes minutes pour les observer, sans que ceux-ci ne s'en rendent compte tant ils étaient pris par leur conversation. L'aîné des Uchiha était plutôt content de les trouver ainsi. Étant donné le comportement que Naruto avait eu la veille, il ne pensait pas le trouver d'aussi bonne humeur, surtout après la transformation qu'il avait subie dans la nuit. Mais visiblement, Sasuke avait réussi à l'occuper autrement. Il n'essaya pas particulièrement de comprendre leur discussion. Il connaissait la passion de son cadet pour le cinéma de l'autre monde, celui-ci était fasciné depuis toujours par cet univers, sa culture, ses habitants et cela depuis la toute première fois où leurs parents les y avaient emmenés, Sasuke n'avait alors que cinq ans. Itachi n'avait jamais vraiment eu un intérêt particulier pour le monde des humains mais grâce ou à cause de son frère, il en possédait une connaissance assez poussée. Il se décida finalement à les interrompre.

- Il est un peu tard pour un petit-déjeuner, fit-il remarquer.

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers lui.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Naruto réalisant soudain qu'en effet, le soleil était haut dans le ciel.

- Presque midi. J'allais vous proposer de vous joindre à moi pour le déjeuner, mais je crois que ce ne sera pas la peine, conclut-il alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Sasuke et prenait une grappe de raisin qu'il commença à picorer.

Il avait la même grâce que son frère et Naruto les observa un instant tandis qu'ils échangeaient sur un sujet auquel il ne prêta pas attention tant il était focalisé sur leur manière de bouger, sur les expressions de leurs visages, les mouvements de leurs oreilles, la façon dont leurs queues s'étaient enroulées l'une autour de l'autre. Était-ce un geste d'affection ?

- Alors quel est votre programme pour cet après- midi ? demanda Itachi en s'appuyant un peu plus sur la méridienne mais toujours avec la même grâce.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il allait rester ! D'ailleurs, puisqu'on abordait le sujet, il aurait déjà dû être chez lui. Il s'était fait avoir là, non ?

Il se leva brusquement.

- Moi, je rentre chez moi.

Aussitôt, il se retrouva assis, les coussins absorbant le choc de sa chute, avec Sasuke sur les genoux, les bras autour de son cou. Est-ce qu'il allait bouger aussi vite maintenant qu'il était également un humanoïde ? Peut-être qu'en fait, c'était des chats-vampires ? C'était bien connu, tous les films de Dracula abordaient le thème de la vitesse de déplacement incroyable des vampires.

- Naruto, susurra Sasuke, je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord.

- Ah oui et quand ?

- Ce matin quand tu t'es mis à ronronner comme maintenant.

Et en effet, une fois de plus la machine à ronrons s'était mise en route chez lui. D'ailleurs, il se demandait depuis combien de temps.

- En quoi ça voulait dire que j'allais rest… mais arrête de me lécher !

- Pourquoi ?

Parce que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer quand ta langue râpeuse me titille le cou et que je ne pense plus qu'à m'y abandonner un peu plus ? Non, mauvaise idée, ça ne risquait pas de l'aider bien au contraire. Son corps trahissait suffisamment tout l'effet que lui faisait le prince, ce n'était pas la peine que sa bouche s'y mette à son tour.

- C'est le week-end chez toi, non ? reprit Sasuke.

- Oui, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Alors, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour rester et découvrir un peu notre monde ?

- Je…

- S'il te plaît.

Il se prit un nouveau petit coup de langue au-dessus de la lèvre.

- Du lait, expliqua Sasuke avant que l'autre n'ait le temps de répliquer. La réception de ce soir sera en ton honneur, continua-t-il, nous serions tous très peinés si tu n'y participais pas et demain, je te laisserai repartir chez toi.

- Et comment puis-je avoir confiance après hier soir ?

- Hier soir ?

- Vous m'avez enfermé, je te rappelle.

- Je sais, je suis désolé, mais… je voulais vraiment que nous ayons l'occasion de parler et je savais qu'hier, ce n'était pas la peine.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu vas réussir à me faire changer d'avis aujourd'hui ?

- Rien, je l'espère simplement.

Et comme pour faire passer son message, il frotta son visage contre celui de Naruto dans un geste à la fois câlin et félin. Le blondinet soupira. Pour être franc, il n'avait plus si envie de partir que ça. Il se sentait bien en compagnie du prince, qui se révélait être beaucoup plus agréable que de prime abord. Et le fait qu'ils soient enlacés n'en était qu'en partie responsable. Il avait apprécié leur conversation de la matinée. Par ailleurs, maintenant qu'il était là, c'est vrai qu'il était assez curieux de découvrir ce monde. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait la chance de… passer dans un endroit parallèle. Il serait sans doute idiot de ne pas en profiter. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait revenir ici ensuite. C'était sans doute son unique chance et même s'il ne pourrait jamais en parler à personne, sous peine de finir enfermé avec une camisole de force, il avait l'occasion de se forger des souvenirs uniques.

- Bon, d'accord, mais demain, je rentre chez moi.

- Formidable, reprit Sasuke en sautant.

Il lança un petit coup d'œil à son frère, content de lui. Sa queue passa sous le menton de Naruto pour relever son visage vers lui.

- Je propose que nous allions nous doucher et ensuite je t'emmène en balade.

Naruto piqua un fard qui surprit les deux Uchiha.

- Quoi ?

- Ensemble ? balbultia le blondinet, les oreilles de nouveau couchées en arrière.

- Ensemble ? répéta Sasuke.

- La douche ?

Un gros ronron se mit à sortir de Sasuke alors qu'il s'approchait du blond, l'obligeant à s'allonger à moitié sur la méridienne.

- Je n'avais rien sous-entendu de tel, mais c'est une bonne idée.

Il attrapa le poignet de Naruto et le tira pour le mettre debout.

- Non, mais je…

Sasuke afficha de nouveau ce rictus très amusé que Naruto put retrouver sur les lèvres d'Itachi.

- Je plaisante, reprit le brun.

- Mouais.

- Bien que je ne dirais pas non si tu acceptais, ronronna-t-il de nouveau.

- Non, non, ça va aller, répondit-il en reculant.

Les deux frères lui emboîtèrent le pas.

- Des vêtements ont été déposés dans la salle de bain pour toi, je reviens te chercher dans un quart d'heure, vingt minutes, conclut Sasuke.

Naruto hocha la tête et laissa les deux bruns sortirent de sa chambre avant de se diriger vers la douche.

Il en profita longuement, un peu gêné quand il dut laver sa queue. Il opta pour le shampoing, se disant que de la fourrure, il ne fallait peut-être pas mettre de produit à douche dessus. La sensation de ses oreilles fut aussi étrange et il se retrouva plusieurs fois à se secouer la tête lorsque l'eau y coula.

Après s'être essuyé dans un drap de bain particulièrement moelleux et confortable, à se demander s'ils connaissaient autre chose que le luxe ici, il se dirigea vers la petite pile de vêtements qu'on avait laissé à sa disposition. Il s'agissait d'un ensemble assez proche de ce que portait Sasuke la veille : un pantalon fluide et une tunique. Il remarqua alors qu'il passait le sous-vêtement, qui lui avait été laissé, que celui-ci, comme le pantalon, possédait un trou dans lequel il glissa comme il le put sa queue. La tenue était dans les tons bleus presque marine, un liseré beige ornant les poignets et le col de la tunique. La couleur semblait renforcer encore un peu celle de ses yeux et assombrissait celle de sa peau.

Tandis qu'il s'observait dans le miroir, il ne remarqua pas de suite les yeux noirs qui le dévoraient et qui s'étaient joyeusement rincés l'œil les deux dernières minutes, regrettant néanmoins de ne pas être arrivé encore un peu plus tôt.

- Prêt ?

Naruto se retourna et déglutit. Si la veille, il l'avait déjà trouvé beau, là, là, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il était à baver. Il portait une chemise sans manches noire à col Mao qui contrastait agréablement avec sa peau blanche. Son pantalon aurait pu paraître ridicule sur n'importe quelle autre personne, il était gris foncé, un peu bouffant et resserré au niveau des mollets, dans le genre Aladin, mais pourtant, ça lui allait bien. A ses pieds, il portait des sortes de tongs, dont une paire avait également été mise à disposition de Naruto et qu'il trouvait déjà affreusement confortable comme tout ce qui l'entourait ici.

- Oui, répondit-il en déglutissant au grand plaisir de Sasuke qui n'avait pas raté la manière qu'avait eu son hôte de le déshabiller du regard.

Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire charmeur et lui tendit la main. Naruto la prit et sentit les ronrons se remettre en route. Il leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant s'il parviendrait rapidement à les contrôler. Il aurait bien retirer sa main seulement Sasuke n'était pas de cet avis.

Il le guida au travers du palais, croisant plusieurs humanoïdes qui saluaient toujours poliment Sasuke et observaient Naruto avec une sorte de révérence, ce qui ne manquait pas de le surprendre. Sans doute ces réactions étaient liées au fait d'être en compagnie du prince du coin. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si ça ne lui était pas déjà arrivé. Les regards qu'il avait connus autrefois étaient plutôt tout le contraire, mais il ne se sentait pas plus à l'aise face à ceux-là.

Il finit pourtant par réussir à passer outre, comme il l'avait fait avant, pour s'intéresser à ce qu'il voyait du château, puis du jardin.

A la lumière du jour, le décor paraissait tout aussi féerique que la veille au soir, tout était propre, ordonné, comme dans une sorte de Disneyland, Mickey et toute sa clique en moins. Sasuke ne disait pas grand-chose, laissant son invité regarder et observer. Ce dernier levait les yeux, les baissait, tournait la tête. Tout cela était tellement habituel pour Sasuke qu'il ne le voyait plus vraiment. Cependant et même s'il trouvait amusant de voir les expressions un peu effarées de Naruto devant tout ce luxe, il coupa un peu court à la visite du palais, empruntant certains raccourcis. Il préférait se balader avec lui dans la ville ou dans les jardins.

Ces derniers émerveillèrent également Naruto qui avait un peu l'impression de se trouver dans un de ces jardins français qu'il avait vus dans quelques vieux livres d'Histoire, quand il avait rapidement étudié ça en classe.

Ils continuèrent leur balade dans la ville, celle-ci se révélant assez proche de ce que Naruto pouvait connaître, en tout cas dans certains quartiers de Konoha, les plus huppés. Il supposa que Sasuke choisissait volontairement certaines zones. Par ailleurs, ce n'était peut-être pas prudent pour un prince de se promener comme ça.

Lorsqu'il le lui fit remarquer, Sasuke se contenta de sourire et de lui indiquer ce que Naruto n'avait pas vu jusque-là, Kakashi et un autre homme qui se baladaient l'air de rien à quelques pas d'eux. « Oh » c'était tout ce que Naruto avait trouvé à dire. Ils avaient repris leur route. Il ne cessait de poser des questions à Sasuke sur leur mode de vie, leurs coutumes et tout un tas de choses qui lui passaient par la tête, mais en définitive, ce monde n'était pas tellement différent du sien si on excluait le fait que chaque habitant avait des oreilles et une queue de chat, bien sûr.

Naruto ne sut pas pendant combien de temps ils flânèrent de la sorte, parlant de tout et de rien. Sasuke se faisait arrêter de temps en temps mais la plupart des personnes se contentaient de le regarder de loin, en rougissant pour certaines jeunes filles. Il faut dire que Sasuke avait vraiment tout pour lui, beau, séduisant, élégant et d'ascendance royale : un vrai prince charmant en fait. Un prince charmant qui lui avait quand même fait du gringue toute la journée. Oh, c'était plus discret que son attaque de la veille ou du matin, mais les caresses de la main ou de la queue en passant, sa manière lorsqu'il voulait guider Naruto de placer sa main au creux de ses reins, juste au-dessus de sa queue, l'effleurant régulièrement et Grand Dieu, c'était sans doute une des choses les plus plaisantes qu'il ait expérimenté jusque-là, n'étaient pas suffisamment naturelles pour être interpréter autrement. Ce qui dérangeait le plus Naruto dans l'histoire, c'était de prendre autant de plaisir à se faire courtiser de la sorte et qui plus est par un aussi beau spécimen du genre.

Ils finirent par revenir au palais comme le soleil commençait à peine à décliner et Sasuke l'entraîna dans un des jardins, sous une des pergolas qui croulait sous les fleurs, comme Naruto l'avait imaginé la veille au soir. Leurs senteurs l'enveloppèrent et il se demanda si le fait d'être devenu un hybride avait une influence sur son odorat car jamais il n'y avait été aussi sensible. Une couverture avait été posée au sol et sur elle des plateaux avec de quoi faire une collation confortable. Sasuke s'assit avec la même grâce qui caractérisait chacun de ses gestes et Naruto, lui, comme il en avait l'habitude, moins élégamment donc.

Les mets étaient une fois de plus délicieux, les fruits succulents et tellement gorgés de jus qu'on s'en mettait plein les doigts et Sasuke crut bien mourir plusieurs fois en voyant son blondinet se les lécher en poussant des petits soupirs de contentement. Seule la légendaire maîtrise des Uchiha lui permit de ne pas sauter sur sa proie et de le prendre là sur la couverture, éclairé par les rayons orange du soleil qui se couchait et dont il était persuadé qu'ils embelliraient encore un peu plus cette peau caramel qu'il rêvait de croquer.

Une fois qu'ils furent rassasiés, ils restèrent en partie allongés là où ils étaient à discuter de leurs mondes respectifs et de l'attrait qu'avait Sasuke pour celui de Naruto. Inconsciemment, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre et le blond baignait dans l'odeur si suave du prince, ronronnant encore et ne s'en rendant plus vraiment compte. Ces vibrations commençaient à faire partie de lui et comme il n'avait pas vraiment arrêté de la journée, la faute à un certain prince qui s'arrangeait souvent pour le toucher en passant, c'était presque devenu normal.

- J'ai toujours été attiré par ton monde, maintenant, je comprends pourquoi, dit Sasuke en passant sa main sur la joue de son invité.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer.

- Je ne crois pas au destin.

- Vraiment ?

- Non, je crois que c'est à chacun de nous de tracer son chemin et que rien n'est prédestiné.

- Alors tu penses que nous deux, c'était le hasard ?

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as eu le coup de foudre pour moi, plaisanta Naruto.

- Oui.

- Pardon ?

- A la minute où je t'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était toi et personne d'autre. C'était évident.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sasuke lui lâche ça comme ça. Il avait bien compris, il aurait fallu être particulièrement benêt pour ne pas le faire, que le prince était intéressé par lui, mais de là à les déclarer liés de cette façon.

- Heu… je ne crois pas au coup de foudre non plus, tu sais. Je pense qu'il y a des attirances physiques qui peuvent être fortes, mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

- Mais alors, comment expliques-tu cette connexion entre nous si tu n'es pas mon âme sœur ?

Pour le coup, Naruto se trouva bien bête ! Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort envers le jeune homme, un truc du genre « je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un aussi vite, j'adore quand tu me touches et je crois que je pourrais passer des heures rien qu'à te regarder tellement tu es beau »… oui, un truc de ce genre-là. N'empêche qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi penser quant à ce que venait de lui avouer le brun. Cela sous-entendait qu'il attendait de Naruto beaucoup plus que de simplement assister à un banquet. Et s'il l'empêchait de partir pour le garder prisonnier ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter ça, lui dit Sasuke en venant enrouler sa queue autour de celle de Naruto.

Leurs regards se bloquèrent l'un sur l'autre et un frisson courut le long de l'échine du blondinet. Quelque chose, quelque chose le poussait vers Sasuke et il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par lui mais il avait une certaine appréhension envers la situation.

- Je ne t'empêcherai pas de repartir si c'est ce que tu souhaites, n'aie pas peur, murmura le prince alors que son visage s'approchait subrepticement de l'autre.

« Mais, j'ai pas peur » aurait voulu répondre Naruto, non mais ! Seulement, il ne parvint tout simplement pas à faire sortir un son de sa gorge, ses yeux ensorcelés par les perles noires qui lui faisaient face. Et puis sans qu'il n'ait eu conscience de quand et de qui, il se retrouva à échanger un premier vrai baiser avec Sasuke. Un baiser consenti et consentant, un baiser qui l'électrifia des pieds à la tête et fit se redresser les poils de sa queue et de ses oreilles qui se tournèrent vers l'avant avec intérêt. Et quand il ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour laisser passer la langue qui le lui réclamait, il aurait juré qu'un miaulement lui échappait. Pour autant, il s'en fichait, les mains de Sasuke venaient de trouver leur place, l'une dans ses cheveux, l'autre à la naissance de ses fesses, le rapprochant de la chaleur de cet autre corps qui se collait doucement mais sûrement au sien et dont il n'aurait pour rien au monde rejeté l'étreinte.

Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui esquissa le mouvement qui l'amena sur les genoux de Sasuke et l'empêcha de libérer sa bouche, la reprenant avec une envie violente qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie jusque-là.

Sasuke, de son côté, prenait tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre. Sa queue se baladait sur le corps du blond et lorsque celui-ci commença à se frotter contre le prince, un feulement s'échappa de ce dernier. Son hôte prenait un gros risque là, Sasuke était un homme de passion qu'il ne fallait pas trop pousser et avoir l'objet de ses désirs en train de perdre la tête contre lui, n'était pas loin de ses limites.

Mais, il avait d'autres plans que de le prendre là. Il repoussa alors un peu Naruto, interrompant leur étreinte.

Ce dernier grogna mais finit par ouvrir les yeux, légèrement surpris de ses propres réactions. Il se recula un peu, jusqu'à s'asseoir à côté de lui et déglutit.

Houlà pensa-t-il. C'était quoi ça ? D'où venait-elle cette envie violente qui lui brûlait les reins, ce désir de se fondre dans l'autre ? houlà, houlà… il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Peut-être que Sasuke n'avait pas tort avec ses histoires d'âmes sœurs. Non, Naruto ne croyait pas en ça, c'était bon pour les mélo-comédico-romantico-films pour nénettes, ça ! Le prince était juste incroyablement beau et sexy et jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de poser ses mains sur une telle beauté et encore moins d'être l'objet de son désir, alors c'était normal qu'il en perde un peu la tête. Oui, voilà.

Il se racla la gorge, regarda à droite, à gauche.

- Et… hum, cette soirée, alors ?

Changer de sujet et ne surtout pas parler de ce qui venait de se passer, c'était une bonne tactique.

- Je note que tu changes de sujet.

… sauf quand on vous le fait remarquer, bien sûr.

Il grogna de nouveau. Sasuke sourit.

- Et bien, il s'agit d'un banquet. Tu auras l'honneur de rencontrer mes parents.

- Je dois faire quelque chose en particulier.

Naruto commença alors à réaliser qu'il n'avait jamais été en contact avec des altesses royales, il devait y avoir plein de trucs à faire et à ne pas faire. Et il devait bien y avoir des histoires de couverts aussi, c'était un classique du cinéma ça aussi, l'idiot de service qui doit apprendre à se servir de couverts à salade, poisson et autres.

La nervosité se frayant un chemin en lui, il commença à bombarder le prince de questions et le baiser fut noyé dessous, mais pas oublié pour autant.

* * *

**Et oui, un Naruto neko et pas Kistune, et oui, ça change non? Je vous donne rendez-vous pour le banquet dans 15 jours avec une autre surprise et de taille!  
**


	4. 4 Encore des surprises, et

**Allez, avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre, j'en profite pour les traditionnels vœux de bonne année, prions pour que les chapitres de Naruto deviennent un peu plus intéressants et qu'on sorte (enfin) des épisodes HS. Quoi? ce n'est pas le plus important? allez, plein de bonnes choses à commencer par mon chapitre, dont vous me direz s'il pouvait oui ou non être inclus dans les bonnes choses en question!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Encore une surprise et pas des moindres.**

Une fois que Naruto fut rassuré sur ce qu'il devait faire face aux souverains, du moins en grande partie, Sasuke le raccompagna jusqu'à ses appartements et le laissa se préparer pour la fête à venir tandis qu'il allait en faire de même de son côté. Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre rapidement ses lèvres avant de le quitter et le blond s'il ne participa pas, ne refusa pas pour autant. Il détourna simplement le visage lorsque le prince se recula et se maudit de son comportement ridicule de vierge effarouchée en sentant ses joues le brûler.

Lorsque Sasuke pénétra dans sa chambre, son sourire satisfait trouva son reflet dans celui que son aîné lui adressa devant ce petit air.

- Content de toi, petit frère ?

- Très, répondit ce dernier tandis qu'il commençait à déboutonner son vêtement.

Il remarqua qu'Itachi s'était déjà apprêté pour la soirée. Il portait un pantalon de soie noir, tout comme la longue tunique qui tombait élégamment autour de ses jambes. Elle était suffisamment près du corps pour laisser deviner ce dernier et les manches longues s'évasaient au niveau de ses poignets. Elle était boutonnée jusqu'à son bas-ventre, laissant apercevoir un mince carré de peau blanche à peine troublé par un fin duvet sombre qui disparaissait sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Les pans de tissu noir volèrent légèrement comme il avançait jusqu'à son cadet pour l'aider à se déshabiller. Il attrapa la tunique de Sasuke et la fit glisser sur ses épaules tout en les caressant. Il enfouit rapidement son nez dans les mèches sombres, frottant son visage contre le crâne de Sasuke. La queue du plus jeune vint chercher le contact de son aîné et ils se mirent à ronronner de concert. Ils avaient toujours étaient particulièrement câlins l'un envers l'autre et si leur race était toujours plus tactile que les humains pouvaient l'être, le lien entre les deux descendants des Uchiha avait toujours été plus fort que dans une fratrie normale. Savourant leur proximité, ils se turent un instant pour profiter du moment tandis que le plus jeune achevait de se dévêtir et prenait la direction de la salle de bain, son frère toujours sur ses talons.

- Comment s'est passée cette après-midi ? reprit Itachi alors qu'il commençait à frotter les épaules de son frère qui venait de se glisser dans le bain préparé à son intention.

- Au-delà de mes espérances.

- Huhum, l'encouragea-t-il.

- Il m'a embrassé, dit Sasuke tandis qu'il ronronnait plus fort en sentant les doigts fins de son frère laver ses cheveux et passer sur la fourrure de ses oreilles.

- Il ?

- Oui.

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, alors.

- Hn.

- Comment crois-tu qu'il réagira ?

Sasuke plongea jusque sous la surface de l'eau pour rincer sa tête et la laissa s'écouler un instant avant de répondre.

- Je l'ignore.

- Il n'est pas tout à fait comme tu le pensais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Au contraire.

Il se redressa et se laissa une fois de plus faire lorsque son frère l'aida à enfiler l'épais peignoir blanc et frotta la serviette sur sa tête.

- Il est surprenant, amusant, opiniâtre, généreux…

- On dirait qu'il t'a bien attrapé, petit frère.

Sasuke lui offrit un petit sourire.

- On dirait bien.

De son côté, Naruto avait à peu près suivi le même rituel que Sasuke. Il s'était plongé avec délectation dans un bain chaud et odorant. Il ignorait ce qui avait été versé dedans mais il ne s'était jamais autant détendu de sa vie. Comme le lui avait dit le prince, de nouveaux vêtements avaient été mis à sa disposition. Il attrapa celui du dessus, il s'agissait d'un pantalon. Honnêtement, il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, la maille était fine, légère et douce et il était pressé de la sentir sur lui.

La couleur était étonnante, dorée mais tirant sur le beige, le tissus brillait et franchement, dans la vraie vie, enfin chez lui quoi, jamais il n'aurait accepté de porter quelque chose comme ça. Ça faisait vraiment tapette. Et oui, il était gay mais pas à ce point-là. Pourtant, au milieu de cet étrange décor, ça lui paraissait aller de soi.

De toute façon, on ne lui avait rien laissé d'autre alors… Il passa le pantalon et émit, bien malgré lui, un petit miaulement appréciateur en sentant la légèreté de la toile glisser sur sa peau. La sensation était vraiment incroyable mais moins que le fait qu'il soit en train de se faire cette remarque. Sans plus attendre, il attrapa le haut et l'enfila, savourant encore un peu plus le contact du tissu sur cette partie plus sensible de son corps. Une fois que cela fut fait, il se dirigea vers le miroir pour s'y regarder un instant. Il se tourna et se retourna pour voir de quoi il avait l'air. C'était juste par curiosité, rien à voir avec un excès soudain de coquetterie, absolument pas. Il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir être certain d'être, peut-être pas beau, mais en tout cas désirable et certainement pas pour Sasuke.

Une fois de plus, il fut surpris que la couleur du vêtement s'assortisse à ce point à sa carnation naturelle, faisant ressortir le hâle de sa peau. Avec la blondeur de ses cheveux, il avait l'air tout simplement lumineux et absolument pas féminin. Au contraire, il se trouvait très masculin dans cette tenue. La tunique découvrait ses bras et sur le devant, une échancrure arrivait jusqu'à ses pectoraux, dévoilant en partie son torse. Aucun ornement particulier n'avait été rajouté sur la tunique contrairement à celle qu'il avait porté dans la journée. Et pour autant, dans sa simplicité, elle le mettait encore plus en valeur. On ne voyait plus que le doré et le caramel de sa peau, les deux se mariant à merveille. Le pantalon, quant à lui, moulait ses fesses et là encore, la couleur de sa queue se confondait presque avec. La coupe était droite, l'ourlet venant flirter avec le bas de ses chevilles. Pour compléter le tout, il avait passé une nouvelle paire de tongs qui était assortie à sa tenue.

Il s'amusa un instant à observer ses oreilles, ne contrôlant pas vraiment leurs mouvements. Il en allait de même pour sa queue, il parvenait à la bouger mais il manquait de précision. Il supposa que c'était comme pour tout, il fallait un temps d'adaptation. Il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas bien intégré le fait d'en avoir une et alors qu'il s'asseyait, il se retrouva à changer de position pour qu'elle ne le gêne pas. Il avait connu le même genre de problème dans la journée mais avait essayé d'être discret pour que Sasuke ne se moque pas de lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas évident de se retrouver avec un nouveau membre quand on avait si longtemps vécu sans.

D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien pourquoi il essayait de s'y habituer puisque bientôt il serait de retour chez lui et que tout cela disparaîtrait. Etonnamment, cette pensée ne le ravit pas autant qu'elle aurait dû et une petite once de mélancolie s'empara de lui. Toute cette aventure était plutôt plaisante et il se faisait plutôt bien à sa nouvelle apparence. Il soupira et finit par se relever, se dirigeant de nouveau vers un des miroirs pour s'y observer. Et non, ce n'était toujours pas de la coquetterie, uniquement de la curiosité.

- Magnifique, entendit-il alors.

Il se retourna et comme un peu plus tôt ce matin, Sasuke se tenait à la porte de la salle de bain. Naruto rougit de s'être fait surprendre alors qu'il s'admirait. Mais bientôt sa gêne fut oubliée au profit de l'hébétude. Comment le prince pouvait-il faire pour être de plus en plus beau à chaque fois qu'il arrivait ? Il portait encore un de ses pantalons à la Aladin, celui-ci était pourpre, ainsi qu'une tunique coupée comme celle de Naruto et d'une teinte plus foncée que son pantalon. Le blond ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de courir sur la peau blanche qui barrait le pourpre. Et franchement, il aurait bien laissé ses mains suivre le même chemin que son regard. Il s'arrêta ensuite sur le détail qui faillit avoir raison de lui et qui fit augmenter d'un coup ses ronronnements, sa queue se mettant à battre frénétiquement derrière lui tandis que ses oreilles se tournaient vers l'avant : un collier. Oh pas n'importe lequel, c'était un collier de cuir pourpre qui cerclait le cou de Sasuke, comme on en mettrait à un chat. Et cela excita Naruto au plus haut point. D'autant qu'il était assorti aux deux bracelets que le prince portait à chaque poignet et qui les couvraient en grande partie.

Pour une fois, ce dernier ne réagit pas à l'effet qu'il produisait sur son hôte, trop pris par la beauté de ce dernier. Comme ce matin, Shikamaru avait choisi les vêtements avec une justesse incroyable. Naruto avait l'air d'un petit soleil sur pattes et Sasuke n'avait qu'une envie, venir se réchauffer à son contact.

Il fit un pas vers le jeune homme qui en fit autant et avant qu'ils n'aient compris, les deux avaient cédé au besoin que la vision de l'autre avait fait éclater en eux. Bouche contre bouche, ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, ronronnant de concert. La queue de Sasuke vint chercher celle de Naruto qui la tendit vers lui et laissa l'autre les enrouler ensemble. C'était sans aucun doute un geste d'affection, Naruto en était certain et en même temps c'était incroyablement sensuel. Leurs fourrures glissaient l'une contre l'autre dans la plus douce des caresses et augmentaient d'autant leur excitation. En fait, il adorait cela et il fit comme il put pour les emmêler encore un peu plus, resserrant l'étreinte.

Il se perdait dans le baiser qu'il avait lui-même approfondi, recherchant la langue de Sasuke comme il l'avait fait avec sa queue. Il adorait son goût, il adorait la manière dont leurs langues s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre, dont ils allaient s'égarer dans la bouche de l'autre pour pousser un peu plus l'exploration, chatouillant les crocs pointus. Et comme leurs corps se collaient davantage, un feulement lui échappa à la rencontre de leurs érections qui se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre.

Une fois de plus, l'odeur de Sasuke emplissait ses narines, l'enivrant comme jamais. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y était si sensible mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez. Il prenait de grandes inspirations aussi bien pour en avoir encore plus que pour éviter de devoir lâcher la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Il aurait pu passer des heures comme ça, à l'embrasser, le sentir et se frotter à lui. La passion grandissait de plus en plus, les coupant du monde et de tout ce qui n'était pas Naruto et Sasuke, plus rien n'avait d'importance mis à part être ensemble et se fondre dans l'autre. La soirée à venir, la révélation que le prince devait encore faire à son hôte, le retour que ce dernier avait demandé, tout cela était oublié au profit du plaisir et du besoin violent et apaisant dans le même temps.

Ce fut tout naturellement que Naruto vint enrouler ses jambes autour du bassin de Sasuke et lorsqu'il sentit sous ses fesses un meuble, il les serra pour rapprocher encore un peu plus l'autre et accélérer les mouvements de frottement entre eux. Ils commencèrent à gémir de concert, leurs mains s'agrippant, caressant la peau nue de leurs bras sans qu'à aucun moment leurs bouches ne se séparent.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, sans effet.

- Huhum, recommença Itachi.

Il se doutait bien que son frère adoré allait le détester pour interrompre ce moment de pure passion mais il était temps qu'ils rejoignent la soirée. Bientôt, tout le monde serait arrivé et il aurait été de bon aloi que l'invité d'honneur montre le bout de son museau avant les autres.

- Sasuke !

Celui-ci détacha ses lèvres de celles de Naruto pour venir les poser dans son cou et goûter sa peau tout en baragouinant un « Deux minutes ». A aucun moment, ses hanches ne stoppèrent leur mouvement. Partis comme ils l'étaient, il ne leur faudrait, en effet, peut-être que deux minutes pour qu'ils parviennent au terme de leur étreinte et l'aîné des Uchiha se dit que finalement, laisser jouir le blond n'était sans doute pas une mauvaise idée, il serait très certainement de meilleure humeur après ça. De toute façon, à moins de les empoigner, il n'avait visiblement aucune chance de les séparer, surtout s'il en jugeait par la façon vorace dont Naruto venait de recoller les lèvres de Sasuke aux siennes et dont il était présentement en train de lui dévaster la bouche.

Il s'éloigna donc dans la chambre et décida d'attendre sagement que les deux jeunes hommes en aient fini.

Le blondinet, lui, était juste ailleurs et franchement, il n'avait même pas entendu l'aîné des Uchiha. Il se sentait complètement parti et avait seulement conscience du plaisir qui parcourait son corps. Celui-ci le prit par surprise alors qu'il se débattait avec Sasuke et son propre corps, qui ondulait frénétiquement, afin d'éloigner suffisamment longtemps le prince pour ouvrir la fermeture éclair de ce dernier. Il avait bien eu l'intention de toucher cette partie dure et chaude qui se frottait à lui, éventuellement d'y coller sa propre verge mais l'orgasme explosa à mi-chemin de son projet, lui faisant crier le prénom du prince alors que tout son corps se tendait violemment. Son dos s'arqua alors que sa tête se projetait un peu plus dans les mains qui la tenaient par derrière. Il n'en fallut guère plus à Sasuke qui donna encore deux, trois coups de bassin avant de se déverser lui aussi, incapable d'émettre un son plus articulé qu'un « Ah » rauque et sonore qui se répercuta contre les murs de la salle de bain.

Le prince s'écroula un peu sur le corps de Naruto qui reposait contre le mur derrière lui, chacun tentant de redescendre et de reprendre ses esprits. Voilà qui n'était pas prévu au programme, pensèrent-ils chacun de leur côté, pour autant ni l'un ni l'autre n'allaient se plaindre. Ca avait été vraiment bon et ils n'avaient pourtant pas fait quelque chose de réellement sexuel, ce qui promettait pour la suite.

La suite ? Quelle suite ? pensa Naruto. Il avait prévu de rentrer, il devait rentrer. Seulement, alors que Sasuke léchait paresseusement sa mâchoire tout en frottant son visage contre le sien dans un geste câlin et tendre, il commençait sérieusement à se demander si c'était une si bonne idée que ça. Pour autant, il ne pouvait quand même pas abandonner sa vie ? Et que ferait-il ici ? L'amour toute la journée lui souffla une partie de son cerveau dont il aurait juré que la petite séance qui venait de s'achever aurait bien dû calmer.

Ses interrogations furent interrompues lorsque Itachi passa le bout de son museau par la porte de la salle de bain et jeta deux caleçons propres sur la chaise.

- Je crois que ça devrait vous servir.

Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes.

- Oh mon Dieu, tu étais là ?

- Je suis même rentré, précisa l'Uchiha, s'amusant aux dépens du jeune humain dont le visage était plus rouge qu'une tomate.

- Tu ne l'as pas entendu ? demanda Sasuke alors qu'il laissait ses doigts courir sur le bras de Naruto.

- Parce que toi si et tu as continué ?

- Tu aurais voulu que je m'arrête ? s'amusa le prince alors qu'il libérait son hôte et commençait à poser son pantalon et son boxer souillé.

Naruto ne sut pas quoi répondre. D'une, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait réussi à laisser Sasuke s'arrêter et de deux, parce que le prince se tenait à moitié nu devant lui et pas la moitié la plus désagréable à regarder.

Sans une once de pudeur, celui-ci se passa de l'eau sur le sexe, s'essuya et enfila un des sous-vêtements propres sans que Naruto n'ait réussi à détacher ses yeux de cette verge tout à fait désirable et de ces fesses tout aussi appétissantes. Il s'appuya ensuite au meuble sur lequel le blondinet était toujours assis et le fixa.

- Sans vouloir te commander, il serait temps que tu te changes toi aussi, nous sommes attendus.

Son vis-à-vis sembla seulement réagir et descendit de son siège improvisé pour prendre le second sous-vêtement. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke qui… attendait.

- Tu peux sortir ? demanda alors Naruto, voyant que l'autre semblait bien décidé à rester.

Un rictus un peu pervers éclaira les traits du prince.

- Alors, tu peux te rincer l'œil et pas moi ?

- Mais, je… je…, tenta vainement de se défendre Naruto.

Sasuke s'approcha avec cette lueur prédatrice dans les yeux qui fit trembler le blondinet et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres.

- N'essaie pas de prétendre le contraire.

- Je… heu…

La tête baissée, les oreilles et la queue aussi, il avait l'air d'un chaton tout penaud. D'un mouvement de queue parfaitement maîtrisé, Sasuke lui releva le menton.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais respecter ton intimité.

Il lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres et sortit, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage, non sans ajouter un « Pour l'instant » qui figea Naruto sur place.

Il vint rejoindre Itachi et se colla dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui mordit gentiment l'oreille comme pour lui dire « Arrête d'être si fier de toi, petit frère » ce qui lui valut un petit miaulement plaintif. Après tout, il avait de quoi l'être. La veille au soir, Naruto hurlait qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui et même pas un jour ne s'était écoulé et ils venaient de jouir l'un contre l'autre dans la meilleure étreinte de ce genre que le jeune prince avait eu la chance de vivre.

Naruto se nettoya et se rhabilla, se demandant comment il allait faire face à Itachi. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le frère de Sasuke les avait entendus jouir, ah non pire, il les avait surpris en pleine action. Finalement, c'était plutôt une bonne chose qu'il n'ait pas réussi à vaincre la fermeture éclair de Sasuke. Mais quand même.

Quand il eut fini, il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Et puis merde, pensa-t-il. Après tout, il n'avait pas à rougir. Il n'avait pas été le seul dans l'histoire et visiblement l'autre n'était absolument pas gêné alors pourquoi lui le serait ? C'était naturel et instinctif et il se doutait bien que l'aîné des Uchiha devait connaître ce genre de besoins et il l'espérait pour lui, pouvait y céder de temps en temps.

Après tout, il y pouvait quoi s'il avait juste trouvé Sasuke incroyablement désirable ? Et puis, mieux valait qu'ils aient cédé à leur besoin dans la salle de bain plutôt qu'en plein milieu de la réception… Oh bien sûr, il y avait peu de chances que cela soit arrivé, il savait se tenir et il supposait que le prince aussi. Encore que visiblement ce dernier devait avoir un petit côté exhibitionniste puisque « Lui » avait remarqué l'interruption de son frère mais n'avait pas cessé pour autant.

Bon, allez, trêve de pensées inopportunes pensa-t-il. Il était temps de sortir.

Ce fut donc la tête droite et le regard fier qu'il poussa la porte. Ses yeux tombèrent directement dans ceux d'Itachi qu'il avait cherché et le fixèrent, le défiant de faire une quelconque remarque.

Lorsque celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire et de libérer son frère de son étreinte avant de prendre la direction de la porte, Naruto laissa échapper son souffle et lui emboîta le pas. Ce fut un Sasuke fier de son hôte qui lui attrapa la main. Il aimait cette attitude même si le blondinet rougissant et gêné était craquant, il appréciait de le voir assumer pleinement leur étreinte.

Bien sûr, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte où Shikamaru les attendait et que ce dernier demanda si les sous-vêtements convenaient, le bel aplomb de Naruto se fit la malle. Les joues rouges, la queue tombante et les oreilles couchées en arrière revinrent en force. Il lâcha la main de Sasuke enfin plutôt essaya mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire, une fois de plus.

C'était plutôt mignon en fait, sa façon de venir plus près de lui et de ronronner pour tenter de le calmer et Naruto n'aurait pas été mortifié par le fait qu'une autre personne était au courant, il aurait trouvé ça charmant. Seulement là, mince, Itachi était-il incapable de chercher des caleçons par lui-même ?

Finalement, il laissa sa main dans celle de Sasuke, releva un peu la tête et regarda autour de lui. Ils avançaient dans une partie du palais qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. En même temps, compte tenu de la taille de l'édifice, ce n'était pas étonnant. Ils finirent par passer devant une grande pièce et Naruto y jeta un œil. Celui-ci fut accroché par une fresque qui en ornait tout le mur du fond. Attiré, il lâcha la main de Sasuke et fit un pas sur le côté.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le prince.

- Je… je peux aller voir ? lui répondit Naruto.

Sasuke acquiesça et le blondinet passa la porte. Itachi n'entendant plus les pas des autres à sa suite se retourna au moment où il disparaissait dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de Sasuke et l'interpella alors qu'il allait prendre la suite de l'objet de sa convoitise.

- Il pourrait peut-être regarder ça plus tard.

Le cadet jeta un regard noir à son aîné. Lui voulait laisser son hôte prendre son temps s'il le souhaitait.

- Nous sommes attendus.

- Et ils nous attendront.

- Sasuke !

- Itachi ?

Ce dernier croisa les bras sur son torse, sa queue battant d'agacement derrière lui.

- S'il te plaît, le plus jeune d'une petite voix.

Et pour être bien sûr d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il coucha très légèrement ses oreilles sur le côté, rabaissa un peu sa queue et pencha la tête à droite. Itachi leva les yeux au ciel mais céda comme toujours. Ils en étaient parfaitement conscients et l'un et l'autre, pour autant ils ne coupaient jamais à ce petit cérémonial.

- Je les préviens que vous arrivez, conclut l'aîné.

Il s'approcha de son frère.

- Et n'en profite pas pour faire un remake de la salle de bain.

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire, son frère le connaissait bien, il avait bien pensé à quelque chose comme cela mais il savait que ce ne serait pas possible. Il avait bien le droit de fantasmer légèrement.

Naruto, lui, était complètement inconscient de l'échange entre les deux héritiers du trône. Il avançait doucement vers le mur non sans avoir regardé un peu la bibliothèque puisque c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait. Des rayons et des rayons de livres s'étalaient dans la pièce, ne laissant que le fameux mur vierge de tout ouvrage. Son attention était d'ailleurs totalement revenue sur lui et la peinture qui l'ornait.

De loin, on avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une œuvre presque un peu abstraite, un imbroglio d'arabesques, de ronds et de fins traits autour du symbole dont il avait appris qu'il s'agissait des armoiries des Uchiha, un éventail rouge et blanc très stylisé. En s'approchant même à peine, on remarquait tout de suite que les ronds étaient en fait des portraits qui étaient encore flous de là où il était mais il avait déjà compris ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de l'arbre généalogique des Uchiha.

Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il était impressionnant. Naruto ne savait même pas par où commencer. Il observa les différents portraits qui étaient le plus près de lui. Une chose était sûre, les Uchiha avaient tous un air de famille plus que marqué.

- Impressionnant ? demanda Sasuke.

- Oui. Il remonte à quand ?

- Aucune idée, répondit honnêtement le prince. Je crois que tout là-haut, il doit y avoir des ancêtres d'il y a au moins trois siècles.

- Tu n'as jamais eu la curiosité d'aller voir ?

- Non.

Naruto en fut surpris.

- Tu es où ?

Sasuke se décala vers la droite, avança un peu et pointa son doigt vers un portrait.

- Ici.

Naruto s'approcha et se pencha. Il reconnut tout de suite le jeune prince, le portrait était très ressemblant et avait dû être fait peu de temps auparavant. A côté, il reconnut Itachi, un Itachi un peu plus jeune. Les deux frères avaient la même expression ennuyée sur le visage, ce qui fit sourire Naruto.

- On dirait que tu n'étais pas ravi de poser.

- Pas vraiment.

- Pourquoi ?

Le brun soupira doucement.

- D'une, l'exercice n'est pas des plus plaisants et par ailleurs, je…

Il leva les yeux vers la peinture l'englobant rapidement du regard.

- Disons que toute ces choses à la gloire de notre famille…

Il se tut. En réalité, il ne savait pas vraiment. Une part de lui était fière de faire partie du clan des Uchiha mais d'un autre côté, il trouvait parfois que sa famille se gorgeait un peu trop d'elle-même. C'était complexe en fait et difficile à expliquer comme cela.

- Ca doit être bien d'avoir une famille, surtout aussi grande, reprit Naruto pensif.

Le ton mélancolique qu'il employa surprit Sasuke. A dire vrai, il ne savait rien de celle de Naruto. L'enquête que Kakashi avait faite pendant une semaine lui avait appris où il vivait, travaillait, ce qu'il faisait etc… mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu moyen d'en savoir plus, en tout cas il n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre que ce dernier en sache plus.

- Tu n'as pas de…

- Non, je n'ai pas de famille. Enfin, mes parents sont morts le jour de ma naissance et j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat. Je… je ne sais pas grand-chose d'eux, visiblement ils n'avaient pas de famille non plus ou en tout cas, rien n'a été retrouvé.

Sasuke s'approcha et lui caressa le bras.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce… ce n'est pas grave. Enfin, tu sais, j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire, hé, hé.

Il se secoua un peu et lui offrit un grand sourire, celui qui lui avait toujours servi de masque dans ces moments-là. Cependant, s'il avait appris avec les années à contrôler son visage et son corps pour donner le change, ses nouveaux attributs félins ne lui obéissaient pas encore. Sasuke ne fut donc pas dupe mais il fit comme si, il supposa que ce n'était pas évident d'en parler et puis si tout fonctionnait comme il l'espérait, ils auraient toute la vie pour le faire.

- Alors, dis-moi, toute cette famille, n'y a-t-il jamais eu de querelles pour le trône ? reprit Naruto d'une voix plus guillerette.

- Oh que si, répondit Sasuke avec un grand sourire.

Il se décala vers la gauche et montra du doigt un portrait qui se trouvait de nombreuses lignes plus haut.

- Tu vois ce portrait ?

- Oui.

- Il s'agit de Uchiha Madara. Il y a une centaine d'années, il a voulu renverser le roi en place. Il a réussi à entraîner avec lui une grande partie du clan et de nos sujets. Il y a eu une guerre civile, la plus violente que l'on n'ait jamais vue. Cela a été un vrai massacre.

Naruto hocha la tête, il remarqua d'ailleurs que de nombreuses branches de l'arbre s'arrêtaient autour du portrait de cet homme, signe que les membres de la famille étaient décédés parfois sans descendants ou avec eux.

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas effacé du tableau ?

- Pourquoi l'aurions-nous fait ?

- Et bien compte tenu de ce qu'il a fait, il ne mérite pas vraiment d'y être.

C'était vrai, non ? Et puis, ça c'était un grand classique du cinéma et autre. Tiens, même dans Harry Potter, Sirius s'était vu joyeusement supprimé de l'arbre généalogique des Black et par sa propre mère, s'il vous plaît. Alors, c'était plus logique que ce Madara soit rayé lui aussi.

- Ne crois pas ça. En fait, il est là pour nous rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé et pour que nous n'oubliions pas que cette ambition violente qui peut pousser aux pires atrocités nous la portons tous en nous, elle fait partie des Uchiha. Il est de notre devoir d'en avoir conscience et de toujours gouverner en ne suivant pas cet instinct sombre et froid.

Naruto observa Sasuke alors qu'il lui répondait, c'était la première fois qu'il lui voyait un tel air sur le visage. Il réalisa seulement à cet instant que le jeune homme face à lui n'était pas uniquement le prince peut-être un peu capricieux qui l'avait voulu et l'avait amené dans ce monde. C'était aussi un des héritiers du trône et même s'il n'était pas l'aîné, son rang devait forcément lui imposait son lot d'obligations. Et derrière le garçon qui cherchait à le séduire, qui le taquinait et s'imposait à lui, il y en avait un autre plus sérieux, plus mature qu'il n'avait pas vraiment vu jusque-là.

- Tu crois que tu as ça en toi ? demanda Naruto.

- Je pense oui. J'imagine que si on me prenait ceux qui me sont chers, je pourrais sans doute haïr les meurtriers avec une violence sans nom. Je voudrais me venger et j'irais loin. Pas toi ?

Naruto haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas de famille et pas d'amis vraiment proches, des connaissances c'est tout, alors je ne sais pas trop ce que ça me ferait.

Sasuke pencha la tête sur le côté, désolé de la vie que menait le jeune homme.

- Tu es très seul, lui murmura-t-il.

Le blondinet lui offrit un petit sourire mélancolique.

- On s'y fait.

- Tu peux m'avoir si tu veux, ajouta le plus sérieusement du monde Sasuke.

- J'ai cru comprendre, répondit dans un petit rire Naruto.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Naruto. Je peux devenir ta famille, ton ami, les deux si tu veux.

Et comme il disait cela, il laissa la main passer dans les cheveux dorés jusqu'à atteindre une oreille qu'il caressa doucement. Les deux se couchèrent en signe de soumission ce qui déclencha les ronrons du prince qui vinrent se joindre à ceux que Naruto émettait depuis qu'ils s'étaient de nouveau approchés l'un de l'autre.

Leurs yeux se fixèrent et une fois de plus, ils se sentirent partir très loin, l'un perdu dans le noir de la nuit, l'autre dans le bleu du jour. Cette fois-ci, leurs mains se touchèrent avant leurs lèvres et le baiser qui suivit fut plus doux que tous ceux qu'ils avaient échangé jusque-là. Il était tout en compréhension, en partage et en don. Ils l'approfondirent de concert, soupirant doucement de bien-être en sentant la langue de l'autre venir taquiner la sienne. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent avec lenteur, se moulant l'un à l'autre avec une étrange facilité et au moment où leurs queues allaient de nouveau s'enrouler…

- Huhum, entendirent-ils.

Sasuke lâcha la bouche de Naruto et se retourna vers la porte d'où Shikamaru venait de les interrompre.

- Shikamaru ? demanda le prince.

- Sasuke-sama.

- Que fais-tu là ? Je pensais que tu avais suivi mon frère.

- Disons qu'il m'a demandé de rester en arrière pour prévenir… ce genre de retard.

L'intendant vit la même mine à la fois dépitée et vexée faire son apparition sur le visage des deux jeunes hommes.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, insista-t-il.

- Mais évidemment, répondit Sasuke avec son ton le plus sarcastique.

Cela ne sembla aucunement troubler Shikamaru qui ne s'était, à aucun moment, départi de son air calme et toujours un peu blasé. Visiblement, pensa Naruto, il était habitué à gérer Sasuke.

Ils lui emboîtèrent donc le pas et il n'y eut plus de pause jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la salle où se tenait la réception.

Pour y parvenir, ils traversèrent un long corridor entièrement éclairé de lampions aux couleurs des Uchiha qui conféraient une étrange atmosphère au lieu, un air de mystère et d'ancien temps. Celui-ci débouchait sur une immense entrée dont les deux portes bien qu'en partie ouvertes laissaient voir le gigantesque éventail qui avait été gravé et peint sur le métal des vantaux.

Naruto entendait de la musique et le brouhaha de conversations parvenir jusqu'à lui et s'amplifier au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Et tout à coup, une pression commença à naître en lui, un stress qui augmenta à chaque nouveau pas. Sasuke s'en rendit compte tout de suite, les oreilles de Naruto se couchaient de plus en plus et sa queue se collait à ses jambes.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien. C'est juste que… il va y avoir beaucoup de monde ?

- Un peu. Mais je serai là.

- Comme mon chevalier servant ? interrogea Naruto un sourcil haussé.

- Plutôt comme ton prince charmant, non ?

Ils s'observèrent un instant avant que Naruto n'éclate de rire, entraînant Sasuke avec lui. Et voilà, aussi facilement que cela, la tension disparut et il se sentit prêt à affronter les gens qui les attendaient. Le prince lui reprit la main et c'est avec le même sourire qu'ils firent leur entrée.

La salle était bien plus remplie que ce à quoi s'était attendu Naruto. En fait, ils devaient vraiment être en retard parce que visiblement l'ensemble des convives était déjà arrivé. Itachi vint à leur rencontre, un air un peu mécontent sur le visage signifiant qu'en effet, ils s'étaient largement attardés. Il n'avait pourtant pas semblé à Naruto que leur pause dans la bibliothèque avait été si longue. Il prit néanmoins un instant pour observer la salle avant d'affronter ses occupants.

La décoration avait tout du palais oriental et il en fut surpris. Le repas ne se prenait pas autour d'une table mais chaque convive était installé ici sur une méridienne, là sur un énorme fauteuil, plus loin sur un pouf qui avait des allures de coussin géant et entre lesquels des serviteurs slalomaient pour présenter de grands plateaux chargés de victuailles. Les tissus, organdi, soie, velours panné étaient un régal pour les yeux et les sens. Leurs couleurs chatoyantes, mélange de chocolat, d'or, de rouge, de bordeaux, de bleu marine, de jaune et d'orange attiraient le regard et conféraient à la pièce une ambiance chaleureuse. Régulièrement étaient disposés des appareils qui répandaient dans l'air des vapeurs froides chargées de senteurs de vanille, d'ylang-ylang, des odeurs lourdes qui venaient se mélanger à celles des bâtonnets d'encens qui brûlaient par paquets de-ci de-là. La lumière provenait de centaines de bougies et des mêmes lampions qu'il avait pu voir dans le corridor. Au sol et en partie couvert par les poufs et autres, on devinait un immense éventail dessiné dans le marbre. D'ailleurs, il nota que le symbole des Uchiha revenait à de multiples occasions sur les murs qui étaient recouverts par endroits d'épaisses tapisseries, sur certains coussins, sur les meubles aussi.

L'atmosphère, l'ambiance, tout était étranger à Naruto et revêtait des allures de harem mais mixte. Même s'il avait parfaitement conscience que le propre du harem était qu'il n'y avait que des femmes et des eunuques et il avait dans l'idée que la plupart des hommes ici ne l'étaient pas et il ne comptait pas lui-même le devenir et il se perdait une fois de plus dans des pensées complètement inutiles.

Shikamaru claqua dans ses mains, le faisant sortir de ses pensées et le silence se fit, l'attention se concentra sur les arrivants.

- Son altesse Sasuke-sama et notre invité d'honneur pour cette soirée Uzumaki-san, énonça-t-il haut et clair.

Des exclamations retentirent et chacun se leva pour voir, observer. Les princes ne perdirent pas un instant de plus et commencèrent à tracer leur chemin, Naruto entre eux. Ils s'avancèrent au milieu des invités, chacun y allant de sa petite courbette devant eux, pour atteindre une estrade en forme d'escalier qui se trouvait au fond de la salle. Celle-ci était entièrement tapissée de coussins en tout genre et en partie couverte par un baldaquin croulant sous les voilages et conférant à l'ensemble un air d'alcôve. Au centre et assis au plus haut se tenait un couple et il n'y avait pas besoin de voir le diadème ornant la tête de la femme pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Cette dernière ressemblait fortement aux deux frères, ils avaient hérité la finesse de ses traits, la couleur de ses cheveux ainsi que sa beauté. Leur père était plus bourru, plus massif aussi. Il doutait qu'un jour Itachi ou Sasuke n'ait sa carrure. Il semblait plus difficile d'accès que son épouse. Naruto se sentait quand même un peu nerveux à l'idée de leur être présenté. Par ailleurs, tous ces regards portés sur lui, les messes basses lorsqu'il passait entre les convives, les interpellations le ramenaient en arrière. Tout cela, il y était habitué, il l'avait subi une grande partie de son enfance et bien que l'attention qu'on lui portait aujourd'hui n'avait pas la même origine et que les regards ne portaient ni haine ni dégoût, ils le mettaient néanmoins mal à l'aise.

Sasuke le sentit et lui serra la main pour le rassurer. Naruto lui offrit un sourire et continua à avancer.

Sur un des énormes coussins posés en cercle au pied de l'estrade, il reconnut la jeune médecin qui l'avait ausculté la veille. Elle était lovée contre une blonde très mignonne dont les cheveux étaient retenus en une longue queue de cheval. Visiblement, lui qui s'était à un moment interrogé sur le fait que personne ne semblait choqué par l'homosexualité du prince en titre, il comprenait que cette sexualité était, en réalité, parfaitement acceptée. Parce que franchement, même s'il voulait bien croire que cette race était plus tactile que les humains, il était difficile de penser qu'elles n'étaient que des amies proches. Par ailleurs, il supposait de par leur position qu'elles étaient plutôt bien vues au sein de cette monarchie. Les personnes les plus proches des souverains étaient souvent celles qui étaient autorisées à s'asseoir le plus près de ceux-ci.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au pied de l'estrade, ces derniers se levèrent et descendirent les accueillir. Sasuke hocha la tête avec respect avant de prendre la parole.

- Père, mère, permettez-moi de vous présenter Naruto Uzumaki.

Le silence était de nouveau complet dans la salle et l'attention entièrement tournée vers eux. Naruto fit une révérence, en tout cas, ce qu'il pensait y ressembler de par sa maigre expérience, se servant, là encore, des films qu'il avait vus.

- Uzumaki-san, je suis enchanté de rencontrer celui qui a sauvé mon fils, prononça le roi. Fils qui devrait d'ailleurs apprendre à arriver à l'heure.

- Je ne savais pas qu'un horaire précis avait été imposé. Par ailleurs, ne valait-il mieux pas arriver en dernier pour que tout le monde puisse bien le voir passer ? ajouta le prince sur un ton un peu agacé.

Ce n'était pas tant la remarque de son père qui l'avait irrité mais plutôt les quelques regards joyeusement concupiscents qu'il avait pu saisir à droite et à gauche, notamment d'un ou deux de ses cousins dont il devrait se méfier. Il pensait pourtant qu'il était assez clair que Naruto était chasse gardée et Sasuke avait déjà démontré par le passé qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on regarde de trop près ce qui était à lui. Il avait, comme tout Uchiha, un sens assez développé de la propriété et n'hésitait pas à sortir les griffes si nécessaire, même quand ça ne l'était pas d'ailleurs. Il avait toujours été un partisan du « mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ».

- Sasuke…

- Fugaku, je pense que vous pourrez peut-être aborder le sujet à un autre moment, proposa la souveraine avec un doux sourire et un geste apaisant de la main. Je suis Mikoto Uchiha et je suis honorée de vous rencontrer Uzumaki-san.

- L'honneur est pour moi, répondit Naruto, choisissant chacun de ses mots.

Il saisit la main qu'on lui tendait et y déposa un rapide baiser comme le prince le lui avait conseillé. La mère de Sasuke lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et tendre en retour.

- Non, je vous assure qu'il est pour nous. Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait si vous n'aviez pas sauvé notre fils.

- Je… heu… merci.

Le roi fit alors un signe et un gong puissant retentit dans la pièce faisant sursauter l'invité d'honneur qui ne s'y était pas attendu.

- Chers convives, prononça de nouveau le souverain, fêtons, enfin, ce jeune homme qui par un geste de pur altruisme n'a pas hésité à sauver mon fils, dit-il en jetant un regard de reproches à son cadet, ne lâchant pas complètement l'affaire sur le retard de ce dernier.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle et Naruto offrit un grand sourire contrit à l'assemblée.

- Et maintenant, partageons ensemble ces mets et cette musique, termina Mikoto avant de retourner prendre place, invitant Naruto à venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Sasuke l'attrapa par la main et le tira vers un coussin qui se trouvait juste en dessous de ceux de ses parents permettant une proximité mais respectant dans le même temps la hiérarchie. Le blondinet ne se fit pas prier. Il remarqua qu'Itachi s'asseyait de l'autre côté de ses parents au même niveau que lui et Sasuke. Ce dernier se colla d'ailleurs assez près de son invité. Plusieurs plateaux leur furent aussitôt proposés et Naruto se servit plus pour se donner une contenance qu'autre chose, même s'il commençait à avoir faim.

Le début de soirée se déroula comme dans un rêve. De nombreuses personnes vinrent saluer le jeune blondinet, toutes se présentant et il ne retint pas la moitié de leurs noms. Il y eut d'abord tout le clan Uchiha dont les membres étaient répartis dans toute la salle, les oncles, les tantes, les cousins, les…, bref tout le clan. Les deux seuls dont il était sûr de se souvenir étaient tout d'abord ce Sai qu'il avait trouvé tout à fait désagréable. Il était visiblement un cousin germain de Sasuke et Naruto n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi faux. Ses sourires faisaient froid dans le dos et les propos qu'il avait tenus, étaient… étranges, surtout les commentaires douteux sur le manque de virilité aussi bien de Naruto que du prince. Sasuke l'avait fait fuir d'un sifflement qui avait tout du chat qui crache. Il avait fait de même avec son autre cousin Neji, enfin pas tout à fait cousin parce que d'un autre clan mais considéré comme tel, lorsque celui-ci n'avait pas hésité à faire des avances à Naruto bien plus explicites encore que celles du prince, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Itachi s'était d'ailleurs joint à son frère pour faire reculer l'importun. Naruto avait ouvert des yeux comme des soucoupes de voir les deux héritiers du trône cracher, crocs apparents, oreilles en avant, poils retroussés sur ces dernières et sur leurs queues comme deux chats en colère. Visiblement, il était le seul surpris par ce comportement puisque personne d'autre ne broncha et Neji se retira, la queue et les oreilles couchées par soumission. Néanmoins, le petit sourire qui éclairait son visage montrait bien à quel point celle-ci était feinte.

Après le clan, il y avait eu les notables et tellement d'autres qu'à la fin, il était saoulé de visages et de noms et de remerciements et de hochements de tête et de sourires. Finalement, lorsque tous eurent leur compte de Naruto, quand ils s'en furent gavés jusqu'à plus soif, qu'il eut raconté cent fois comment il avait sauvé Sasuke et après que ce dernier ait fait un signe de mort à Shikamaru qui le plus naturellement du monde rembarra les suivants avec politesse mais fermeté, la famille souveraine fut la seule à profiter de son hôte. En l'occurrence, Mikoto fut celle qui en bénéficia le plus. Fugaku, lui, échangeait avec Itachi et certains membres de sa famille qui avaient eu l'honneur de s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

Naruto ne s'en plaignait pas, il trouvait l'homme assez intimidant et ne sentait pas d'accroches particulières avec lui. Son épouse, au contraire, était charmante et ils purent discuter de nombreuses choses.

Sasuke participait à leur conversation, proposant régulièrement de nouveaux mets à Naruto, lui expliquant parfois de quoi il s'agissait. Dans l'ensemble, tout se passait bien et le héros de la soirée se sentait envahi par une douce torpeur dont profitait outrageusement le prince. Il avait de nouveau enroulé leurs queues et se gorgeait des ronrons que le blondinet émettait. Il voyait cependant que ce dernier n'était pas forcément à l'aise lorsqu'il remarquait qu'il restait le centre d'intérêt principal.

- On dirait que vous êtes un peu intimidé par toute cette attention, observa également Mikoto.

- Oh un peu, oui, je l'avoue.

- Vous n'y êtes pas habitué, je suppose.

- Disons que j'ai déjà eu l'expérience d'être le centre d'intérêt mais pas de façon très positive.

Mikoto pencha un peu la tête intriguée.

- Dites-m'en plus.

- Oh, ce n'est pas très intéressant, vous savez.

- Allons, je suis très curieuse.

- Disons simplement que là où j'ai grandi, je n'étais pas comme tout le monde, j'étais différent et les gens n'aiment pas trop qu'on ne soit pas comme eux. C'est idiot parce qu'on apprend toujours beaucoup de ceux qui ne nous ressemblent pas mais les habitudes, les croyances ont la vie dure. Alors…

- On dirait que vous en avez beaucoup souffert, remarqua la reine.

Naruto prit un instant pour répondre.

- Oui mais je ne leur en veux pas, ou en tout cas, je ne leur en veux plus. Je… j'ai tracé mon chemin autrement.

Elle lui offrit un sourire compréhensif et peut-être un peu admiratif également avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne et de lui dire.

- En tout cas, je suis ravie que mon Sasuke soit fiancé avec quelqu'un comme vous.

Il y eut un blanc. Les deux héritiers du trône se jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide avant de reporter leur attention sur Naruto craignant le pire.

- Pardon ? dit celui-ci.

- Je disais que j'étais contente que Sasuke et vous soyez fiancés.

Les yeux de Naruto allèrent de Mikoto à son fils puis de nouveau à elle alors que ses paroles faisaient tranquillement leur chemin dans son esprit. Il avait raté quelque chose là, non ? Il regarda de nouveau Sasuke qui semblait suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant sa réaction et avec une expression au fond des yeux qui disait que Naruto avait parfaitement bien entendu et compris.

- … Fiancés ? cria-t-il et un immense silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée.

* * *

**A dans 15 jours pour voir la réaction de Naruto!**


	5. 5 Et maintenant que vais je faire?

**Chapitre 5 : Et maintenant, que vais-je faire ?**

- Comment ça fiancés ?

Non, mais c'était quoi cette histoire ? D'où était-il fiancé ? Et pourquoi tout le monde semblait aussi surpris par sa question ? Non, en fait, pourquoi tout le monde semblait surpris de sa question et pas du fait qu'on venait d'annoncer qu'il était fiancé avec Sasuke ?

Les deux souverains fixaient Naruto et ils pouvaient lire dans leurs yeux de l'incompréhension, de la surprise mais aussi de l'inquiétude. Et franchement, ce dernier sentiment le surprenait, enfin pas plus que le reste juste un peu plus encore. Visiblement, il venait de dire une énormité pour que même Fugaku ait interrompu sa conversation.

- Comment ça, comment ça fiancés ? demanda d'ailleurs ce dernier.

- Comment ça, comment ça ? redemanda Naruto, notant intérieurement la pauvreté de ce dialogue.

- Sasuke a bien bu le lait dans vos mains ? interrogea Mikoto.

Naruto fit une grimace. Quel était le rapport et puis…

- Non, dit-il.

Des hoquets choqués retentirent dans la salle. Mikoto regarda son cadet.

- Sasuke ? dit-elle simplement.

- Le jour où vous l'avez sauvé, Naruto, reprit Itachi, alors qu'il était sous sa forme féline, vous lui avez fait boire du lait dans vos mains.

Il fallut bien trente secondes à ce dernier pour que les propos du prince fassent leur chemin dans son cerveau et que les images du « chat » Sasuke en train de miauler pour avoir du lait lui reviennent en mémoire.

- Heu oui, c'est vrai. Mais…

- Et cela par deux fois, le coupa Sasuke.

- Oui, oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport, reprit Naruto en levant les mains au ciel.

Enfin merde quoi, pourquoi parler de cela quand le sujet principal était le fait qu'il venait d'apprendre que lui et Sasuke étaient fiancés ? Cependant, il nota qu'à peine eut-il acquiescé, la tension disparut aussitôt de l'assemblée et les convives reprirent le cours de leur repas et de leur conversation. Le souverain fut même le premier à le faire. Mikoto, quant à elle, tapota la main de Naruto avec un petit sourire rassuré.

- Bien, vous m'avez fait peur un instant, lui confia-t-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire.

Et puis, comme si tout cela était résolu, elle s'excusa pour aller discuter avec la jeune médecin, son amie et un groupe de jeunes femmes qui s'était formé autour d'elles. Naruto en resta bouche bée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce…

Une fois de plus, il ne put aller au bout de sa phrase. Cela devenait d'ailleurs lassant d'être interrompu sans arrêt, surtout par un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Ne crée pas d'esclandre, s'il te plaît, murmura Sasuke à son oreille alors qu'il venait de se glisser derrière son hôte.

- Quoi !

Non mais il se foutait vraiment de lui, là.

- Viens, allons parler de ça ailleurs.

- Hors de question, je ne vais nulle part.

Il ne vit pas le regard que les deux frères échangèrent. Il était clair qu'ils avaient deux secondes pour agir. Tout en Naruto indiquait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser, de ses yeux noirs de colère, à ses oreilles pointées vers l'avant, aux poils sur ces dernières, hérissés autant qu'ils pouvaient l'être et plus parlant encore que tout cela, sa queue qui avait doublé de volume et qui s'agitait frénétiquement.

A dire vrai, Sasuke avait espéré que le thème des fiançailles ne serait pas abordé comme ça. En fait, il avait espéré n'en parler qu'en toute fin de soirée lorsqu'il y aurait eu un peu moins de témoins pour assister à la surprise de Naruto. Car si la plupart des convives n'avaient, comme ses parents, pas cherché plus loin, il pouvait sentir sur eux certains regards, notamment celui de Neji qui continuait à observer la scène, l'air de rien. Sasuke lui adressa un œil noir express en guise d'avertissement et le jeune Huuyga recula se mettre dans un coin mais toujours avec ce petit sourire aux lèvres. Aucun des frères Uchiha ne le vit, trop occupés à empoigner un Naruto au bord de l'éclatement. Heureusement pour eux, plusieurs chambres beaucoup plus intimes étaient à leur disposition à côté de la salle de réception et ils eurent tôt fait d'y lâcher le blondinet qui se jeta sur Sasuke.

Car Naruto était énervé et c'était peu dire, il était carrément colère là et il avait très, très envie d'envoyer son poing dans le visage parfait de Sasuke. Ce qu'il tenta de faire. Mais avant qu'il n'atteigne le prince, il se retrouva pris dans un étau, une poigne de fer le bloquant. Il ne put que tourner la tête pour reconnaître Kakashi, le foutu garde du corps de ce dernier qui le maintenait. Le plus frustrant sans doute était l'air presque désinvolte avec lequel il le regardait, comme si contenir Naruto ne lui demandait aucun effort. Pour être tout à fait honnête, ça y ressemblait vraiment.

- Ta, ta, ta, dit ce dernier, je vous déconseille de faire ça.

- Sasuke, grogna Naruto.

- C'est bon Kakashi, lâche-le.

- Vous êtes sûr, Sasuke-sama ? Le chaton m'a l'air bien en colère.

Le qualificatif lui valut une tentative ratée de coup de pied dans le tibia qui contribua à l'amuser un peu plus et à énerver davantage Naruto qui cracha comme un chat. Cela eut aussi le mérite de bien l'agacer. Franchement, c'était ridicule de réagir comme ça. Et le feulement de pure frustration qui sortit de ses lèvres à ce moment-là n'était pas vraiment mieux. Mais, s'il ne contrôlait déjà pas ses attributs félins au calme, il n'avait aucune chance d'y parvenir dans l'état de nerfs dans lequel il se trouvait à cet instant.

- Oui, répondit le prince.

- Bien, mais je vous préviens, reprit Kakashi à l'intention de son prisonnier, un seul geste brusque et je suis de nouveau là.

- Oui, c'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, grommela Naruto.

L'homme le lâcha mais il ne tenta rien, prenant sur lui comme jamais, mais il avait compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Pour autant, il n'était pas calmé, il voulait une explication. Toute cette situation le dépassait et il en avait marre d'être le dindon de la farce.

- C'est quoi cette histoire? demanda-t-il alors.

Il allait essayer de gérer ça en adulte sans s'énerver.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Rien ! J'apprends que nous sommes fiancés et toi tu me dis que ce n'est rien ? Tu comptais au moins m'en parler ? Parce que ça me semble être la moindre des choses, non ? C'est quand même plutôt conseillé d'informer son fiancé qu'il l'est, non ?

Bon, ben, raté pour le « sans s'énerver ».

- Je voulais justement t'en parler ce soir.

- Ben tiens. Ça tombe rudement bien. Dommage que tu n'en aies pas eu le temps. C'est vraiment bête, ça.

Sasuke s'avança vers lui et tenta de lui caresser le visage mais Naruto se déroba. Il savait déjà ce que ça pouvait lui faire d'être en contact avec le prince et s'il voulait garder la tête froide, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le laisser envahir son espace personnel. Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

- Et c'est quoi cette histoire de lait ? Franchement, je n'y comprends rien, finit par demander l'humain.

Parce que visiblement, ça semblait avoir beaucoup de sens sauf pour lui. Il ne voyait vraiment pas le rapport et sa curiosité était piquée. Par ailleurs, ça lui donnait aussi un peu de temps pour encaisser la nouvelle et éventuellement y réfléchir, ... comme un adulte.

- Et bien, dans notre monde, répondit Itachi, c'est ainsi que nous scellons l'engagement entre deux personnes. Chacun boit du lait dans les mains de l'autre. La première fois pour dire qu'il accepte de se donner et la seconde fois pour signifier qu'il accepte l'autre en tant que son partenaire. Au moment où l'on boit, on doit prononcer ou penser à la formule consacrée dont je vous passe les détails pour le moment. L'autre ressentira une chaleur, une décharge électrique dans la main, cela dépend des personnes.

Naruto hocha la tête, se souvenant d'une impression de fourmis dans les doigts. Il prit un instant pour réfléchir à ce rituel pour le moins étrange.

- C'est bizarre, conclut-il en s'interrogeant sur ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils se mariaient.

Est-ce qu'ils se couvraient le corps de chantilly ou de crème, un truc du genre ? Remarque, l'idée n'était pas déplaisante en fait.

- Pas plus que de se passer un morceau de métal autour du doigt.

- Oui, c'est sûr, dit comme ça. Mais ça vient d'où ?

- Le lait est la nourriture qui donne la vie, la première que nous recevons et c'est pourquoi nous l'utilisons.

- Et pour le mariage, vous faites quoi ?

- Et bien…

- Peut-être pourrions-nous parler de ça plus tard, proposa Sasuke.

Il fit un pas vers Naruto, profitant du calme relatif qui habitait ce dernier et il ne se fit pas repousser. Il faut dire qu'une image du brun couvert de chantilly s'était un instant superposée sur l'original.

- Écoute. Je sais que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de l'apprendre mais maintenant que c'est fait, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent, la colère y regagnant sa place très rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en dis ?

- Oui.

- Selon toi ? répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux et s'accrochant sur une de ses oreilles, ce qui lui fit s'ébrouer rapidement la tête.

- Tu n'es pas un peu content ?

Il avait bien entendu là ?

- Bien sûr que non.

Sasuke prit un visage un peu peiné qui fit halluciner Naruto et le déstabilisa tout à la fois.

- Mais, tu espérais quoi au juste? Que je saute de joie ? Que je te dise « Youpi, quelle bonne nouvelle, je voulais justement te proposer de m'épouser » ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Naruto se prit la tête entre les mains. C'était du délire, du pur et simple délire complet, d'ailleurs ça l'était tellement qu'il se demandait s'il devait hurler de colère ou éclater de rire ou... en fait, tout ça, c'était trop, trop de choses en trop peu de temps et il se sentait bien un peu perdu en fait.

- Mais je ne vais pas me fiancer avec un parfait inconnu, finit-il par dire.

- Après ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, tu peux difficilement me considérer de cette façon, répondit le prince un peu vexé.

Là, il marquait un point. Ils venaient de passer toute une journée ensemble, avaient joui l'un contre l'autre et échangé des baisers à plusieurs reprises et pas des moins chauds. Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela faisait de Sasuke ? Son petit ami ?

En d'autres circonstances, la réponse aurait été oui, ou en tout cas, elle avait de grandes chances de l'être puisque d'une, ce dernier semblait décidé à poursuivre cette relation et de deux, Naruto tout au fond de lui n'aurait pas été contre. Ce qui, somme toute, était le point de départ essentiel pour qu'un amant de passage devienne plus.

Mais tout ça, c'était sans compter l'enlèvement et les fiançailles forcées, parce que ça, ça remettait en cause la suite potentielle de cette histoire, enfin, encore un peu plus que le côté nous ne vivons pas dans la même dimension, tu es un chat et moi un humain et… bref. Toujours est-il que petit ami ou pas, personne n'avait le droit de le clamer fiancé sans lui avoir demandé son avis. D'autant que s'il se souvenait bien et il ne souffrait d'aucun problème de mémoire, un certain chat avait réclamé son lait et l'avait donc piégé. Et il n'aimait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout qu'on le manipule de la sorte.

Il fit un pas en avant, menaçant, notant du coin de l'œil que Kakashi bandait ses muscles, prêt à sauter si besoin était. Il resta donc à quelques centimètres de Sasuke tout en le fusillant du regard.

- Tu m'as forcé, c'est toi qui as miaulé pour avoir du lait. Et… et quand tu as eu fini la première fois, tu as réclamé pour un second round.

- Je réclame toujours pour un second round, ronronna le prince d'une voix suave.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel même si une partie de lui appréciait l'information à sa juste valeur.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Sasuke.

- Moi non plus.

Itachi retint un petit rire, même s'il sentait que d'un instant à l'autre, le blondinet allait exploser. Cependant, avant que cela n'arrive, son cadet se saisit des mains de ce dernier, prenant un air plus sérieux.

- Écoute. D'accord, je t'ai plus ou moins forcé dans cette situation.

- Plus ou moins ? Il est où le moins, parce que là je ne le vois pas ?

- Naruto, tu me plais plus que personne ne l'a jamais fait. J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi à l'instant même où je t'ai vu. Je te veux, je ne le cache pas et je donnerais tout pour te faire rester ici, à mes côtés pour le restant de nos jours.

Il plaça son doigt sur les lèvres de ce dernier l'empêchant de parler.

- Je ne veux pas te forcer et je suis désolé. Mais très sincèrement, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir essayé.

- Essayé ? Tu m'as fiancé de force !

- Non.

- Quoi non ?

- Des fiançailles, ça n'a rien de définitif, rien d'obligatoire.

- Et comment puis-je être sûr que…

- Que quoi ? Que je ne vais pas te traîner de force devant un prêtre pour nous unir ? Comment le pourrais-je ?

Oui, dit comme ça, ça semblait idiot mais franchement, était-ce vraiment impossible ? Un peu d'alcool ou de drogue ou…

- Tu es le prince ici, qui me dit que…

- Non.

- Mais tu vas me laisser finir mes phrases, bordel !

- Pardon. Mais je te promets que je ne ferais pas ça. J'ai envie que tu sois avec moi, c'est vrai, mais de ta propre volonté.

- Ce qui ne t'a pas empêché de me faire venir ici contre elle.

- Je n'ai jamais donné l'ordre qu'on t'amène si tu n'étais pas d'accord et je m'excuse encore une fois pour le comportement de mes messagers qui ont très largement outrepassé leur devoir.

- Que tu dis !

D'ailleurs, il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont ce Kakashi avait légèrement levé les yeux au ciel pour avoir un sérieux doute là-dessus.

- Écoute-moi Naruto, peux-tu me pardonner ?

- Tu en as de bonnes. Tu le ferais pour moi ?

- Je te pardonnerais tout ce que tu veux, répondit Sasuke usant toujours de cette voix un peu plus suave que sa voix normale.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait l'agacer, ce jeu de séduction que le prince maintenait en permanence. Ne pouvait-il pas être sérieux cinq minutes ? D'autant que plus énervant encore était le fait qu'il ne parvenait pas à ne pas y être sensible. Il avait envie de lui. Malgré tout ce que l'autre avait fait, une partie de Naruto, étonnamment située entre ses jambes, n'avait qu'une envie qui pourrait bien tourner à l'obsession si ce dernier continuait, c'était de le pousser sur ce canapé qui semblait très confortable et de le faire sien.

Mais il n'allait certainement pas écouter cette partie de lui-même.

- Grand bien te fasse Sasuke, je ne suis pas aussi magnanime que ça. Je n'apprécie pas qu'on me manipule comme tu le fais depuis le départ et franchement, je ne dirais pas que je regrette de t'avoir sauvé mais… un peu. Si j'avais su que ça allait m'entraîner dans tout ça, j'aurais peut-être réfléchi à deux fois. Et, poursuivit-il avant d'être de nouveau interrompu, je n'apprécie pas de penser ça, parce que je suis quelqu'un de naturellement gentil Sasuke et que je n'ai pas envie de changer. Et pour être honnête, je t'en veux pour la venue et les fiançailles forcées mais certainement moins que pour me faire regretter un geste altruiste. Je crois que… je voudrais rentrer maintenant.

Son ton était sérieux, déçu, c'était aussi ce que son corps et ses yeux exprimaient. Le prince comprit qu'il n'était pas loin de perdre la partie. Les choses s'étaient accumulées trop vite pour Naruto. C'était trop à pardonner d'un coup et l'attirance naturelle qu'il avait pour lui ne pouvait pas complètement contrebalancer tout ce que Sasuke venait de lui faire vivre. Aussi s'il ne voulait pas que son plan échoue, ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il devait utiliser les grands moyens et maintenant.

Itachi sourit en voyant son frère passer en mode chaton, celui que seuls lui, ses parents et quelques rares privilégiés avaient eu l'occasion de voir. Naruto n'avait aucune chance. D'ailleurs, il semblait déjà perdu, ne sachant pas comment gérer le prince. Celui-ci s'était collé à lui à une vitesse prodigieuse, oreilles couchées par soumission, ronrons au maximum de leur volume, il donnait de légers coups de tête sur le visage de Naruto, y frottant le sien, marquant son territoire par la même occasion. Une de ses mains était agrippée à son épaule et la malaxait doucement comme le ferait un chaton en train de téter sur sa mère. Il murmurait des « pardon », des « désolé », des « Naruto » entrecoupés de petits miaulements plaintifs. Et pour couronner le tout, il les assaillait littéralement de ses phéromones.

L'ainé des Uchiha se surprit lui-même lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'inconsciemment il s'était mis à ronronner en réponse au comportement de son frère. D'ailleurs, il devait prendre sur lui pour résister à son envie d'attraper Naruto et de le lui attacher sur un lit. Il savait que ça ne résoudrait pas la situation mais à cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie : donner à Sasuke ce qu'il désirait. Kakashi lui-même s'était éloigné mais ses ronrons discrets se mêlaient à ceux des trois autres, car oui, Naruto s'était joint au concert même s'il n'en était probablement pas conscient.

En fait, il était littéralement dépassé, il essayait de repousser le prince mais franchement, il n'y parvenait pas. Il avait l'impression d'en avoir plein les mains, à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'éloigner Sasuke, on aurait dit que ce dernier revenait par un autre côté. Il essayait aussi de l'empêcher de coller leurs visages comme il le faisait parce qu'avouons-le c'était vraiment craquant. Même si là honnêtement, ça l'agaçait, enfin c'était un drôle de mélange entre les deux. Et puis, il y avait aussi ses ronrons qui l'assourdissaient littéralement. En fait, il avait l'impression de se battre avec Garfield. Et voilà qu'il venait de sauter sur lui et automatiquement les mains du blond s'étaient placées sous ses fesses. Ah ben comme ça, ça allait être encore plus difficile de le repousser.

Alors oui, il aurait pu le lâcher, seulement oui et ben, il aurait bien voulu y voir une autre personne, hein ? Et puis, il y avait cette odeur qui le rendait littéralement fou. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dedans, merde ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le privait de ses sens et que la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire était de plonger le visage dans le cou de Sasuke pour s'enivrer un peu plus de son parfum. Et c'était sans compter, les petits coups de langue qu'il sentait sur sa mâchoire, son cou, son oreille…

- Sasuke, Sasuke, ça suffit, ordonna-t-il.

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un petit miaulement plaintif et misérable qui le toucha au plus profond de lui-même.

- Sasuke, murmura-t-il un peu moins sûr de lui.

- Naruto, je suis vraiment désolé.

- Arrête… arrête de me… ah… lécher.

Heureusement qu'il ne voyait pas le sourire très amusé d'Itachi devant le manège plutôt gagnant de son petit frère. Décidément, il savait y faire.

- Sasuke !

- Je sais que j'ai poussé le bouchon un peu loin et que je te demande beaucoup mais je te promets que je ne veux te forcer à rien. Je te l'ai dit, si tu veux repartir, je ne te retiendrai pas. Mais, reste encore cette nuit, laisse-moi passer encore un peu de temps avec toi.

- Sasuke…

- S'il te plaît.

Et voilà qu'il lui déposait des baisers sur le visage, le nez, les joues, les lèvres, le front. Naruto se sentait fébrile, tremblant et lorsque sa bouche répondait à celle du brun, c'était bien malgré lui. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être en colère, le lâcher et repartir chez lui, c'était ce que son cerveau lui disait, mais son corps lui chantait une toute autre mélodie et il se sentait tiraillé entre les deux. Pour être honnête, il était surtout très las et il se dit que les choses lui sembleraient peut-être plus claires après une bonne nuit de sommeil?

Il poussa un long soupir.

- Ok, mais je ne veux pas de visite surprise cette nuit.

Sasuke lui fit une petite moue déçue et attendrissante.

- Non, hors de question que je me réveille encore en t'ayant dans mon lit, est-ce que je suis clair ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

- Est-ce que tu ne peux pas pour une fois respecter mes souhaits ? Me prouver que tu n'en fais pas qu'à ta tête et que j'ai mon mot à dire ?

Naruto marquait un point et quand bien même cela déplaisait à Sasuke, il devait reconnaître qu'il lui devait bien ça. Il avait pourtant espéré pouvoir passer la nuit avec lui, pas forcément pour faire l'amour, même si franchement il n'aurait rien eu contre, mais simplement pour le sentir contre lui et se lover contre son corps. Seulement, compte tenu de la situation, il était temps qu'il montre un peu patte blanche et qu'il donne à son invité ce qu'il désirait.

- Très bien, je ne viendrai que demain matin pour que nous petit-déjeunions ensemble. Est-ce que cela te convient ?

Le blondinet sentit la tension dans ses épaules diminuer un peu.

- Oui.

- Bien.

Sasuke déposa encore un baiser sur ses lèvres et détacha ses jambes avant de reposer les pieds au sol.

- Allons prendre congé et je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre, d'accord ?

Naruto se contenta de hocher positivement la tête.

Les trois jeunes hommes revinrent dans la salle de réception qui s'était déjà bien vidée. Les souverains attendaient justement leur retour pour regagner leurs appartements. Les saluts furent rapides et bien qu'un peu suspicieux, ils ne posèrent pas de question à leurs fils, jugeant ces derniers capables de gérer les problèmes s'il y en avait. Ce fut en silence que les deux frères raccompagnèrent Naruto à sa chambre. Itachi les abandonna à la porte tandis que Sasuke pénétrait dans la pièce avec son invité.

- Alors à demain matin, dit le prince.

- Oui.

- Naruto ?

- Hum.

- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Le blondinet ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Jusqu'à maintenant, Sasuke ne lui avait jamais demandé son avis à ce sujet, même si Naruto avait initié quelques-uns de leurs baisers. Il fixa le brun. En même temps, c'était une façon de faire amende honorable.

- D'accord.

Le prince lui sourit et s'approcha tout doucement. Il laissa d'abord sa queue rejoindre celle de l'autre et s'emmêler doucement à elle, surveillant les réactions de son hôte pour voir s'il était toujours d'accord. Une fois de plus, l'étonnante caresse troubla ce dernier dont le cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Il déglutit visiblement quand il sentit les mains de Sasuke se poser sur sa taille. Un frisson, qui lui hérissa les poils du corps, le parcourut quand le visage du brun s'approcha du sien et ses yeux se fermèrent avant que leurs bouches ne se soient jointes. Il sentit le souffle chaud de son partenaire taquiner ses lèvres avant que ces dernières ne se fassent cueillir en douceur. Le baiser fut long et langoureux, ils l'approfondirent graduellement, sans se presser, prenant le temps de goûter l'autre.

Naruto ne pouvait pas nier que personne ne lui avait jamais fait ça et qu'il avait envie de plus et que lorsqu'ils étaient enlacés de la sorte, il ne voulait plus partir.

Alors oui, il avait peut-être pardonné un peu vite mais c'était difficile de lutter contre ça. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une attirance plus forte qu'une autre pour reprendre les termes qu'il avait utilisé un peu plus tôt, mais elle menaçait bien de l'emporter sur tout le reste.

Finalement, leurs bouches se lâchèrent et ils restèrent enlacés encore un instant, le bleu dans le noir, une foule de sentiments passant de l'un à l'autre. Et puis, toujours en douceur, Sasuke se recula et offrit un doux sourire à Naruto, un sourire qui semblait bien plus honnête que ceux beaucoup plus séducteurs qu'il arborait la plupart du temps. Son hôte ne put retenir le sien en réponse.

Il y eut encore un petit silence.

- Alors bonne nuit, dit Sasuke.

- Toi aussi.

- A demain matin.

- Oui.

Le prince se permit un baiser rapide, simple contact de leurs lèvres avant de reculer et de prendre la direction de la porte.

- Sasuke ? l'interpella Naruto avant qu'il ne sorte.

Le prince se retourna.

- Oui ?

- Il n'y a rien d'autre ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu ne m'as rien caché d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Plus de mauvaises surprises.

- … Non.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Oui.

Sur un dernier sourire, le prince disparut et la porte se referma sans un bruit derrière lui.

Naruto venait de se laver les dents lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre. Il soupira. Il lui avait pourtant semblé qu'il avait été clair et Sasuke avait bien dit qu'il était d'accord. Il posa la brosse, prit son air le plus renfrogné avant de sortir.

- Sasuke !

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur son frère.

- Itachi ?

- Hum.

Ce dernier s'avança et, avec toute la majesté dont il était capable, vint gracieusement s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda Naruto, se rappelant que l'aîné des Uchiha le vouvoyait.

- J'avais une information à vous donner.

- Je vous écoute.

- Ces fiançailles…

- Oui ?

- L'engagement n'est pas réel pour vous. A dire vrai, tant que vous n'avez pas, vous aussi, bu le lait des mains de Sasuke, vous n'êtes même pas vraiment engagé, mais lui…

- Lui quoi ?

- Naruto, chez nous, les fiançailles sont quelque chose de sérieux.

- Chez nous aussi, se défendit l'humain.

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Chez nous, il est impossible de défaire des fiançailles.

L'humain fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Si vous pouvez repartir d'ici et faire votre vie avec qui bon vous semble, ce n'est plus le cas pour Sasuke. Il ne peut se fiancer qu'une fois dans sa vie, ce n'est pas un engagement qu'on prend à la légère. Et j'avoue ne pas avoir sauté de joie lorsqu'il m'a annoncé qu'il s'était fiancé avec vous, sans même vous connaître, vous, un humain d'un autre monde. Je lui aurais bien mis une grande gifle s'il n'avait pas eu l'air aussi heureux.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Naruto n'était pas bien sûr de vraiment comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez par une seule fois dans sa vie ?

- Que si vous refusez et choisissez de le quitter, il n'y aura personne d'autre pour lui.

- Quoi ? cria le blond.

- Vous m'avez très bien compris. Une fois engagé auprès de quelqu'un, ceux de notre race n'ont plus l'occasion de revenir en arrière. Si l'on peut s'amuser autant que l'on veut avant les fiançailles, une fois celles-ci effectuées, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible.

Naruto ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. Franchement, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle chose.

- Il me semblait important que vous compreniez qu'en dépit de votre colère, celui qui a le plus à perdre dans cette histoire, ce n'est certainement pas vous. Et si la situation vous donne l'impression d'avoir été piégé, celui qui est le plus pris au piège est définitivement Sasuke, reprit Itachi.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-il…?

L'ainé des Uchiha haussa les épaules.

- C'est Sasuke, il est comme ça. Il suit son instinct et lorsqu'il décide quelque chose, il va au bout sans se soucier des conséquences. Il suit son plan. Et il a décidé que c'était vous et personne d'autre. Je n'en suis pas ravi, loin de là et ça n'a rien à voir avec vous. J'aurais simplement souhaité qu'il prenne son temps et qu'il ne se jette pas aveuglément dans cette aventure.

S'en suivit un nouveau profond silence qu'Itachi finit par rompre.

- Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Il se leva, inclina très légèrement la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Itachi ? l'interrompit Naruto comme il allait se saisir de la poignée.

Le prince se retourna.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi Sasuke ne m'a rien dit ?

- Parce qu'il ne veut pas que vous restiez par pitié. Il veut que ce soit un choix. Il m'en voudrait s'il savait que je vous en ai parlé.

- Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

- Je l'aime. Je veux son bonheur. Je voulais que vous ayez toutes les cartes en main. Et si vous vous posez la question, personnellement, peu m'importe les raisons pour lesquelles vous pourriez rester. Si vous vous y sentez obligé, cela ne me posera aucun problème, du moment que vous le faites et qu'il obtient ce qu'il veut.

Naruto fut choqué et pas qu'un peu par ces propos, par leur franchise bien sûr mais par eux tout simplement. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de famille, c'était quelque chose de nouveau de voir ce qu'un frère était capable de faire pour un autre.

- Si je vous suis bien, vous seriez prêt à m'enchaîner quelque part pour que Sasuke m'ait ?

- Tout à fait.

Le prince le regarda droit dans les yeux et Naruto sentit un frisson de peur lui parcourir l'échine. Il ne mentait pas. Il n'aurait eu aucun remord à l'enfermer pour le restant de ses jours. Son bonheur ne comptait que s'il faisait celui de Sasuke. En dehors de cela, Itachi s'en moquait éperdument, aussi égoïste, injuste et puéril qu'il y paraissait.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il sortit de la chambre, laissant Naruto seul avec ses pensées, ses doutes, ses peurs et ses envies.

Bien plus tard, après qu'il se soit tourné, retourné et re-retourné dans ses draps et que d'épuisement, le sommeil l'ait plongé dans l'inconscience, il se réveilla parce qu'il percevait une présence à côté de lui et il éprouvait la désagréable impression d'être observé.

- Sasuke, grogna-t-il en donnant un coup de coude dans la source de chaleur qu'il détectait.

Aussitôt, il sentit qu'on le chevauchait. Il pensait pourtant avoir été clair la veille au soir. Cependant, alors qu'il se disait cela, il sentit un rideau de cheveux lui caresser le visage… et Sasuke n'avait définitivement pas les cheveux assez longs pour ça. Par ailleurs, l'odeur qui vint chatouiller ses narines n'était pas celle du prince. Il ouvrit de grands yeux dans un sursaut.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient dans cette famille à s'immiscer dans le lit des gens comme ça ?

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il.

- J'admire la vue.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête !

Malgré son état encore semi-comateux, il essaya de repousser son hôte indésirable.

- Allons, je suis certain que Sasuke en a fait autant. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris d'être le seul dans votre lit.

Naruto parvint à se redresser suffisamment pour s'asseoir, l'autre posa ses fesses sur ses cuisses et enroula ses bras autour du cou du blond.

- Oui, et bien personnellement, j'étais content d'y être seul. Et j'ai dans l'idée que s'il était là, vous n'y seriez pas. Je vous ai vu détaler la queue entre les jambes hier.

Une mine renfrognée fit son apparition sur le visage élégant de son invité surprise.

- Ce n'était que par pure obligation, je n'allais pas défier l'héritier du trône devant leurs altesses royales, je suis bien élevé. S'il était là maintenant, les choses seraient différentes et assez intéressantes, non ?

D'un doigt, il caressa le bras nu du blondinet.

- Personnellement, je ne trouve pas et pour être franc… Enfin bref, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?

L'autre lui sourit. Naruto se surprit lui-même par le calme dont il faisait preuve. Peut-être était-ce plutôt une certaine lassitude aussi, allez savoir.

- Disons que cela fait un petit moment, j'ai eu le temps de m'en mettre plein les yeux.

Le blondinet eut un instant de doute, il remua la jambe juste pour être certain de bien sentir son bas de pyjama et fut ravi en constatant qu'on ne l'avait pas déshabillé pendant son sommeil. Il fixa les yeux étonnamment clairs de son vis-à-vis, émergeant à la vitesse d'un escargot sous lexomil.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il sans pouvoir retenir un bâillement.

- Huit heures.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait dormi que… quoi, trois heures à peine. Entre la réception et ses questions, il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil avant cinq heures du matin. Ça n'était pas pour le mettre de meilleure humeur et en même temps, la fatigue jouait contre lui, atténuant sa colère.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes là ? reprit-il.

- Je croyais que c'était assez clair. Ou n'aurais-je pas été assez explicite hier soir ?

Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire aigri.

- Je crois qu'il aurait été difficile de faire plus clair.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel ils s'observèrent. Comme la veille, Naruto devait bien constater qu'ils étaient plutôt gâtés côté génétique chez les Uchiha et leur famille, même éloignée. Le spécimen qu'il avait toujours sur les genoux en était la preuve vivante. Un visage avenant, racé et masculin, de longs cheveux brillants et soyeux et s'il commençait à faire ce type de description pour les poils des oreilles et de la queue, il se donnerait l'impression d'être dans une pub pour Royal Canin, non ?

- Neji, c'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Huhum.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait penser que… d'ailleurs, qu'espérez-vous exactement ?

Le cousin de Sasuke se passa la langue sur les lèvres, laissant un instant luire ses crocs.

- Je dirais que ça s'étale du baiser au câlin crapuleux. L'un, l'autre ou ce qu'il y en a entre, je suis preneur, ronronna-t-il.

Les yeux bleus se fermèrent un instant. Est-ce qu'il y avait noté « homme facile » quelque part sur son front ? Ou « allez-y je suis ouvert et j'adore m'envoyer en l'air avec des quasi-inconnus » ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à l'assaillir comme ça avec leur odeur aussi ? Ce n'était pas désagréable, encore qu'il préférait celle de Sasuke mais cela lui donnait vraiment l'impression d'être un animal là. Alors, oui, on pouvait à juste titre arguer que l'homme est aussi un animal mais il se perdait encore une fois dans un débat stérile avec lui-même là, non ? Oui. Bon, revenons-en à nos moutons ou nos chats plus exactement, pensa-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous pouvez obtenir quelque chose de ce genre et pas plutôt mon poing dans la figure ?

Neji approcha son visage de l'oreille de Naruto et avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva de nouveau allongé sur le dos, ses poignets que l'autre avait attrapés, relevés au-dessus de sa tête.

- Parce que Naruto, je tiens tes mains, ronronna-t-il.

- Oui et mon genou est sur tes couilles là, répondit celui-ci du tac au tac, adoptant le tutoiement que le jeune Hyûga venait de mettre en place.

- Tu marques un point, admit celui-ci avec un petit rire amusé.

Alors que leurs lèvres commençaient à esquisser le même sourire, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit leur faisant tourner la tête dans sa direction.

- Nej… Nar… Mais… Que…

- Sasuke, quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama Neji sans bouger le moins du monde.

La surprise, justement, eut tôt fait de laisser la place à la jalousie et son amie intime la colère chez le prince. Réveillé comme toujours à l'aube, il avait pris sur lui d'attendre une heure un tant soit peu décente pour gagner la chambre de son invité. Il espérait secrètement qu'il serait toujours dans les bras de Morphée et qu'il pourrait ainsi le réveiller tout en douceur, jugeant que le baiser de la veille au soir était un signe plutôt encourageant pour le tenter. Autrement dit, tomber sur Neji chevauchant un Naruto sourire aux lèvres était à cent mille lieux de ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver en ouvrant la porte. Et, si la vision l'avait laissé pantois pendant quelques secondes, le temps que l'information parvienne à son cerveau et passe la barrière de son effarement, là il avait pleinement conscience de ce qu'il avait devant les yeux et ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Le changement s'opéra rapidement, les poils noirs de sa queue et ses oreilles se soulevèrent au maximum de ce qu'ils pouvaient, triplant de volume ses appendices, ses yeux se firent meurtriers et un grognement menaçant sortit de ses lèvres. Naruto en frissonna et il n'aurait su dire si c'était de peur ou d'excitation. En fait, ses oreilles se couchèrent en arrière par soumission mais une autre partie de son anatomie, elle, se dressa.

- Neji, dégage, cracha Sasuke sans pour autant bouger de sa position.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis bien là, moi.

Cette fois, le prince fit un pas et son cousin commença à relâcher les poignets de Naruto qui glissa de sous lui pour se reculer.

- Il est à moi, répondit froidement Sasuke en articulant clairement chacun de ses mots.

Naruto aurait bien rebondi sur son affirmation mais il avait dans l'idée que ce n'était pas le moment.

- Tu en es bien sûr ? demanda Neji en levant le menton de ce dernier d'un doigt taquin. Pourtant, hier, il avait l'air très surpris par vos fiançailles. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'était pas au courant. Je me trompe, Naruto ?

- Heu… non.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Alors oui, Naruto aurait franchement dû répondre oui, ça aurait été particulièrement intelligent mais après tout, il ne devait rien à Sasuke, non ? Et puis, Neji avait bien compris la situation, donc… Cependant, lorsque les yeux du prince perdirent leur couleur noire pour passer au rouge sang, trois étranges virgules y prenant place, il se dit que oui, il aurait mieux fait de dire oui. Parce qu'il ignorait ce qu'il se passait mais cette nouvelle pupille ne devait pas être un signe de franche sympathie.

D'ailleurs, l'aura que dégageait le prince était impressionnante et Naruto n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir le même homme face à lui. L'autre brun jugea bon de mettre une certaine distance entre lui et l'objet de ses désirs. D'un geste habile et souple, il sauta hors du lit, prenant soin de laisser le meuble entre lui et Sasuke.

- Oh, oh, le sharingan. Tu me sors le grand jeu, on dirait que je t'ai légèrement énervé Sasuke. Mais…

Les yeux de Neji ne changèrent pas de couleur mais d'étranges veines firent leur apparition de chaque côté.

- Moi aussi, je peux jouer à ça, finit-il.

Les crocs du prince luirent de salive alors qu'il retroussait ses lèvres.

- Il se passe quoi avec vos yeux là ? demanda Naruto.

Sa question passa inaperçue. Dommage, parce qu'il aurait bien voulu savoir mais peut-être que ça pouvait attendre.

- Neji, si tu ne veux pas mourir, je te conseille de déguerpir et plus vite que ça.

Ce dernier se contenta de lui lancer un sourire supérieur.

- Te crois-tu si fort que ça ? Et puis, n'est-ce pas à Naruto de décider ce qu'il veut faire ? Tu as vu qu'il semblait plutôt apprécier notre petit tête-à-tête.

Il n'en fallut pas plus, sans que Naruto l'ait vu bouger, Sasuke tenait Neji par la gorge, le plaquant contre un mur.

Ok, là, les choses prenaient une tournure que l'hôte du palais n'avait pas du tout prévue. Étaient-ils vraiment en train de se battre pour lui ? Pour autant, il avait dans l'idée que Neji faisait peut-être tout cela pour mettre son cousin dans cet état. Certes, Naruto lui plaisait sans doute un peu mais…

Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait peut-être faire quelque chose car les deux jeunes hommes étaient en train de se battre comme… des chats en colère, les miaulements, feulements et crachements y allaient bon train. En fait, ils s'empoignaient comme des chiffonniers. Naruto se serait attendu à quelque chose de plus stylé, en accord avec leurs mouvements de ninjas de la mort qui tue, mais là, ça griffait, ça mordait et ça ne ressemblait à rien.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et par un étrange miracle parvint à attraper les deux queues noires sur lesquelles il tira. Aussitôt, les deux matous en rut s'arrêtèrent en miaulant péniblement.

- C'est bon, vous vous êtes assez ridiculisés, non ?

Les chats réduits à l'état de chatons penauds lui jetèrent un petit coup d'œil de biais.

- Mettons les choses au point. De une, je n'ai pas assez dormi, je suis fatigué et je n'apprécie pas tout ce chahut au réveil. De deux, Sasuke, je ne suis pas une possession, je ne suis pas à toi.

Personne ne manqua le petit sourire satisfait de Neji.

- Neji, au lieu de faire le malin, je te signale que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi aussi plaisant que tu sois.

Sasuke fronça son nez comme pour dire « Na » ou « Bien fait pour toi » en tout cas, quelque chose d'aussi puéril que ça.

- Et maintenant, je crois qu'il serait mieux pour tout le monde que tu nous laisses.

A ces mots, le prince eut un grand sourire et il vint se coller à Naruto en ronronnant. Neji fixa un instant le blond.

- Très bien. Mais si jamais tu regrettes ton choix, n'hésite pas, je serai dans le coin.

- Si je ne te fais pas bannir, précisa Sasuke.

Neji se pencha alors à l'oreille du prince et murmura suffisamment fort pour que Naruto l'entende aussi.

- Tu n'oseras pas.

Sur ces mots, il vola un baiser au blondinet et tel un pacha, s'éloigna fier et sûr de lui malgré son apparence échevelée. Un grognement s'éleva de Sasuke et Naruto se surprit à lui tapoter les cheveux en murmurant :

- Là, là, tout va bien.

- Je ne suis pas un animal, grogna le brun.

- Tu es sûr ? Vous m'aviez l'air de deux chats sauvages en train de vous battre.

Le prince leva les yeux au ciel mais se colla quand même à l'autre pour continuer à se faire câliner.

- Allez, pose-toi là, ordonna ce dernier en le poussant à s'asseoir sur le lit.

Il partit dans la salle de bain et prit une petite serviette dont il mouilla un coin. Il revint ensuite vers Sasuke et essuya sa lèvre d'où un peu de sang coulait. Un des poings de Neji la lui avait ouverte pendant qu'ils se battaient.

- Tu sais ce qui marche encore mieux que ça ? demanda ce dernier, ronronnant affectueusement.

- Hum ?

- La salive.

- Quoi ?

- Elle a des vertus cicatrisantes.

Oui, Naruto avait entendu dire ça une fois, mais ça concernait plutôt les chiens et déjà il n'en était pas super convaincu. Mouais, ce que voulait Sasuke avait plutôt à voir avec du sexe que de la médecine.

- Tu ne perds jamais une occasion, n'est-ce pas ?

Il reçut un petit sourire.

- En même temps, j'ai besoin d'être rassuré.

- Par rapport à quoi ?

- Je viens quand même de te trouver dans une position compromettante avec Neji.

Il ne put s'empêcher de cracher ce prénom.

- Je n'y étais pour rien.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de beaucoup te débattre.

- J'avais mon genou très bien placé, je te rassure.

- Hum. N'empêche.

Naruto ne put retenir un petit rire devant la moue que faisait Sasuke. Dire que cinq minutes plus tôt, il avait l'air d'un psychopathe et aurait même pu lui foutre les jetons. C'était un complet revirement de situation et pour être honnête… il aimait ce côté multi-facette. Il n'était peut-être pas bien normal en fait ? Et en même temps, on s'en foutait, non ? Le prince était vraiment beau là, avec les traces de son combat qui lui conféraient un côté mauvais garçon tout à fait excitant.

- Et alors, tu disais que la salive…

- A des vertus cicatrisantes, répondit Sasuke en souriant devant le ton faussement innocent de Naruto.

S'ils commençaient à être deux à jouer, ça promettait.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu, reprit le blondinet avec un sourire gourmand.

- Ah oui ?

- Hum.

Comme il finissait son affirmation, il donna un petit coup de langue sur la plaie. Un léger goût métallique titilla ses papilles.

- Alors ?

- Je pense qu'il en faut plus.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûr.

Il lui donna alors une autre petite lèche et dans les dix minutes qui suivirent, il n'y eut plus de paroles échangées, seulement des coups de langue qui se transformèrent en baisers plus ou moins langoureux. Ils terminèrent lovés l'un contre l'autre sur le lit, les couvertures en partie remontées sur leurs jambes.

Naruto était tellement bien qu'il en vint à se demander pourquoi il en avait tant voulu à Sasuke la veille…

Ah oui…

Les fiançailles forcées…

D'ailleurs, qu'allait-il faire par rapport à tout ça ?

* * *

**Et oui, que va-t-il faire? Vous n'auriez pas pensé avoir tout un chapitre et finalement revenir à la même question à la fin! et ben si!**


	6. 6 Tournement et retournement de situatio

**Chapitre 6 : Tournement et retournement de situation.**

Sasuke était aux anges, après les dix bonnes minutes de baisers intensifs, qui en elles-mêmes auraient suffi à le mettre de bonne humeur pour le reste de la journée, cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils se câlinaient, lovés l'un contre l'autre, profitant de leur chaleur respective, somnolant aussi un peu et cela sans que Naruto n'ait abordé le sujet de la veille ou de son retour. Oh, ça viendrait, Sasuke n'était pas optimiste au point de croire qu'ils n'en parleraient pas mais pour le moment, il savourait.

Après tout, lorsqu'il était revenu dans son monde après que le jeune homme l'ait sauvé, il avait souvent imaginé, rêvé de ce que pourrait être leur vie. Et, profiter du matin qui avançait et du soleil qui éclairait de plus en plus la chambre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sous une couverture, en faisait définitivement partie.

Sasuke était du genre à aimer câliner, même il adorait ça. Il avait toujours recherché le contact auprès de sa mère et surtout de son frère, beaucoup moins avec son père qui ne montrait pas son affection de cette façon. Avec les amants qu'il avait eus, il n'était pas si fréquent que cela qu'il se laisse aller à ce genre d'abandon. Il ne savait jamais réellement pourquoi ils acceptaient de coucher avec lui : sa beauté, son titre, son aura, son intelligence, les possibilités d'avenir qu'il pouvait offrir, alors il restait bien souvent sur ses gardes. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'Itachi lui avait toujours enseigné.

Aussi quand il était rentré en proclamant être fiancé, il avait vu la mine de son frère et il avait fallu un grand renfort de ronrons et de câlins pour que son aîné se décrispe. Il comprenait les doutes et même les peurs de ce dernier. Sasuke n'était ni idiot, ni naïf, il s'était lancé dans une aventure dangereuse, avait pris un risque et le pari n'était pas gagné. Mais, il savait, au fond de lui, que Naruto était le bon. Tout son corps, son cœur, son âme, tout le lui hurlait.

Et après ces heures passées auprès de lui, il en était encore plus sûr. Ne rester qu'à convaincre l'intéressé. Ce n'était pas la partie la plus simple. Après tout, ce qu'il lui demandait n'était pas rien. C'était faire une croix sur sa vie. Mais il avait tellement à lui offrir. Il colla un peu plus sa tête contre le torse de Naruto, les doigts du blondinet jouaient dans ses cheveux achevant de le transformer en une boule de poils obéissante et affectueuse.

- Alors qu'as-tu envie de faire aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Qui te dit que je vais rester?

Le ton taquin qui avait été employé suffit à rassurer Sasuke.

- Premièrement, nous sommes dimanche.

- Et ?

- Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire chez toi.

Naruto croisa les mains derrière sa nuque, tout en s'appuyant à la tête de lit.

- En fait, si, j'ai du ménage et du repassage.

Sasuke attrapa un de ses poignets et força sa main jusqu'à ses cheveux.

- Tu sais qu'ici, tu n'aurais plus jamais à te soucier de ce genre de tâches ?

Le jeune blond sourit et reprit ses gratouilles dans les mèches noires.

- Hum. Et de quoi d'autre n'aurais-je plus à me soucier ?

- De tout.

- Rien que ça ?

Sasuke se redressa.

- Oui, je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux.

- Ah oui ?

- Il suffit que tu restes.

- Pour toujours n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Naruto se tut un instant.

- Quoi d'autre ?

Le prince qui le fixait, lui demanda d'un signe de tête d'être plus précis.

- Tu as dit premièrement, nous sommes dimanche. Il y a donc au moins un deuxièmement.

- Oui. Nous n'avons pas encore pris cette douche dont tu as parlé hier, celle que nous devions partager.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai cru que c'était ce que tu sous-entendais nuance, se défendit l'autre.

- Ah ? Et ça ne te tente pas ?

- Pervers.

A ces mots, Sasuke vint s'asseoir sur les genoux du blond qui étendit les jambes. Les bras du brun s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque bronzée.

- Je suis sûr que je pourrais te convaincre.

Et avant que son hôte ne réponde, il reprit ses lèvres pour un nouveau quart d'heure de baisers, pendant lequel leurs mains se mêlèrent un peu plus de la partie et profitèrent que l'un comme l'autre ne portaient pas grand-chose pour savourer la peau soyeuse de leur vis-à-vis. Pour autant, aucun des deux ne poussa l'exploration trop loin, comme si une barrière invisible les retenait de dépasser ce stade.

Quinze minutes plus tard donc, un peu plus échevelé, les vêtements nettement plus débraillés, l'héritier des Uchiha se tenait de nouveau dans les bras de celui qu'il voulait pour fiancé, la tête sur son épaule, son dos collé au torse bronzé que ses mains avaient découvert un peu plus tôt.

- Sasuke ?

- Hum.

- Tu sais, hier soir, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça.

Voilà, on y vient, pensa le prince. Il ne lui restait qu'à espérer une conclusion heureuse aux interrogations de son hôte.

- J'avoue que je me sens vraiment bien avec toi. Ce que tu sais déjà vu que de toute façon, je suis encore en train de ronronner.

Cette remarque fit sourire Sasuke. Oui, c'était vrai Naruto ne parvenait toujours pas à cacher l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

- Hier dans la salle de bain, c'était…

- Prometteur, proposa Sasuke, s'amusant de l'audace dont pouvait faire preuve le jeune homme de temps en temps et de sa gêne pour aller au bout de sa phrase.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit rire qui lui permit de faire retomber un peu la tension qu'il sentait grossir en lui.

- Oui, aussi.

Son affirmation lui valut un petit baiser de la part du brun.

- Plus sérieusement, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça juste avec des caresses et des baisers.

- Moi non plus, murmura Sasuke.

- Ce qui se passe entre nous deux, je serais curieux de savoir où ça peut aller, je l'avoue.

Oh que le jeune Uchiha était content d'entendre ça, seulement, il y avait le « mais » qui allait venir.

- Mais…

Le voilà, pensa-t-il.

- Ça va un peu vite, là. Enfin, on se connaît à peine et ce que tu veux toi, c'est… beaucoup.

- Tu ne veux pas te marier un jour ?

- Ben, pour être honnête, en dehors du fait que le mariage gay est interdit là d'où je viens, comme tu le sais sûrement, je n'ai jamais… enfin, non, j'ai déjà réfléchi à ce genre de choses. Je veux dire quand je pensais à mon avenir, je m'imaginais avec quelqu'un, dans une relation sérieuse de ce style-là. Seulement, je ne voyais pas forcément ça, là tout de suite.

- D'un autre côté, ça ne prévient pas, non ?

- Oui, mais s'engager pour la vie, c'est ça que tu me demandes.

- Tu ne me donnais pas l'impression d'être un trouillard, le challengea Sasuke.

- Hé ! s'exclama-t-il en donnant un petit coup de coude.

Sasuke l'esquiva en roulant gracieusement de l'autre côté du lit, Naruto essaya bien de l'attraper mais il n'y parvint pas. A chaque fois, le prince s'échappait d'une pression du pied, d'un mouvement que le blond n'arrivait jamais à prévoir, ni à réellement voir. Mais comment faisait-il bon Dieu ?

- Dis ? finit-il par demander.

- Oui.

- Si je restais et que je m'habituais à mon corps, est-ce que moi aussi je bougerais comme un ninja ?

- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire de ninjas ?

- Tu as vu à quelle vitesse vous vous déplacez ? Aucun humain ne sait faire ça en dehors des ninjas.

Sasuke le regarda et éclata de rire. Naruto aurait été vexé s'il n'avait pas été cloué sur place par la beauté du prince à cet instant. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu rire et ça lui allait vraiment bien. En fait, il y avait des millions de choses qu'il n'avait pas encore découvertes chez lui et il avait vraiment envie de le faire. Seulement, c'était beaucoup ce qu'il lui demandait là, un changement complet de vie.

Il avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui et le brun ne bougea pas, le laissant venir se mettre dans ses bras, inversant leur position.

- Tu sais, reprit-il alors qu'il essayait d'enrouler sa queue autour de l'autre, ce n'est pas tant que ça me fasse peur, mais je trouve qu'on pourrait y aller plus doucement. Je pourrais rentrer chez moi et revenir. Ça nous laisserait le temps.

- Ce n'est pas possible, répondit Sasuke en finissant de mêler leurs queues.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il n'est pas possible d'aller et venir d'un monde à l'autre.

- C'est pourtant bien ce que tu fais, je ne comprends pas.

- Ce n'est pas possible pour un humain.

- Pourquoi ?

Sasuke soupira, hésita mais ne se résolut pas à aller au bout de la vérité.

- Tu oublieras tout.

- Quoi ?

- Si tu quittes notre monde, tu ne te souviendras plus de rien.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est une sorte de protection.

- Et alors, tu n'auras qu'à revenir me chercher.

Sasuke sourit.

- Et tout te réexpliquer à chaque fois ?

Naruto haussa les épaules. Oui, ce n'était pas le plus facile, c'est clair. Pourquoi y avait-il toujours un truc comme ça pour vous pourrir la vie ?

- Alors si je comprends bien, soit j'accepte de rester et ce jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, soit je t'oublie et toute cette histoire n'aura jamais existé.

- Oui.

De nouveau, un silence.

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'oublier.

- Alors reste.

- Oui, mais c'est toute ma vie que tu me demandes d'abandonner, Sasuke, ce n'est pas rien.

Les bras du brun se serrèrent un peu plus autour du blond.

- Ne le prends pas mal Naruto mais… tu n'as pas de famille.

- Non.

- Tu as toi-même reconnu que tu n'avais pas d'amis vraiment proches.

- Hum.

- Qui laisseras-tu derrière toi ?

- Mais il y a mes voisins, mes collègues, mon travail.

- Tu aimes ton travail ?

Naruto fit une petite moue avant de reconnaître que non, il n'aimait pas son boulot.

- D'après ce que m'en a dit Kakashi, ton appartement ne paye pas de mine.

Elle avait l'air pourrie sa vie résumée comme ça, non ?

- Hé, c'est pas si horrible que ça ! se défendit-il.

Sasuke frotta son nez contre sa tempe.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Mais ici, j'ai bien plus à t'offrir : une famille, des amis…

- Ah oui ? Lesquels ? Neji ?

Un petit coup de crocs sur l'oreille lui apprit à ne pas trop titiller le prince à ce sujet.

- Une maison, mon amour, continua ce dernier.

- Et je ferais quoi de mes journées ?

- L'amour ?

- Je suis sérieux Sasuke.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu n'as rien à faire toi ?

Un petit soupir retentit à son oreille.

- Si, beaucoup.

- Alors ?

- Te trouver un travail ce ne serait pas le plus difficile tu sais, tu pourrais même m'aider, va savoir. Il suffira que tu me dises ce que tu as envie de faire et on verra. Ça a des avantages d'épouser un des princes héritiers, tu sais.

- Et si ça ne me plaît pas ?

- Oh, ce sera facile, on en trouvera un autre.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Si la vie ici ne me convient pas, si finalement nous ne nous entendons pas ?

- J'en doute, ronronna Sasuke, reprenant un ton charmeur.

Naruto qui commençait sans aucun doute à s'y habituer se contenta de lui sourire.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- J'en suis sûr.

Le prince mélangea ses doigts à ceux plus hâlés. Son hôte laissa échapper un léger rire, amusé de ce comportement.

- Bon, imaginons que ton intuition phénoménale, digne de madame Irma, se trompe et que nous ne soyons pas heureux. Peut-être pas dans un mois, peut-être dans un an ou dix. Qu'advient-il de moi ? Est-ce que je peux retourner dans mon monde ?

- Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu seras mort là-bas, ou considéré comme tel, non ?

L'idée n'était pas des plus plaisantes, néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas non plus donner tort à Sasuke. S'il revenait dans son monde après ne serait-ce qu'un an de disparition, il avait de grandes chances, non en fait, il était évident que son appartement aurait été reloué, ses affaires jetées ou vendues et au niveau administratif, il n'imaginait même pas la pagaille que cela serait.

- Ok et alors ?

- Tu pourras toujours vivre ici. Je te promets que même si on en vient à se lancer des assiettes à la figure, je m'assurerai que tu n'aies à t'inquiéter de rien.

Sasuke avait pris un air sérieux, si Naruto s'interrogeait à ce sujet, c'est qu'il commençait à véritablement réfléchir et donc à envisager de rester avec lui, il ne devait pas tout foutre en l'air.

- Est-ce qu'on a vraiment accès aux assiettes pour les jeter ? demanda ce dernier.

Le prince sourit et embrassa son hôte. Plus le temps passait, plus il y prenait goût. Il fallait qu'il reste, Sasuke ne pourrait plus être heureux sans lui dans sa vie, sans d'autres matins comme celui-là, à discuter dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

De son côté, Naruto ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'appréciait pas, bien au contraire et aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, l'idée de rester là, avec lui, commençait très sérieusement à faire son chemin. Et il se disait qu'il devait avoir un grain pour accepter ça, en sachant qu'ils se connaissaient depuis moins de deux jours, qu'il se trouvait dans un monde dont il ne savait rien, qu'il s'y était fait emmener manu militari et s'y était retrouvé fiancé sans qu'on lui ait demandé son avis non plus.

Peut-être était-il en train de développer un syndrome de Stockholm ?

En parlant de fiançailles.

- Dis donc, est-ce que je ne devrais pas moi aussi boire du lait dans tes mains ou un truc du genre, si j'acceptais ?

- En effet.

Naruto se retourna pour faire face au prince.

- Et après ? Quelles seraient mes obligations en tant que compagnon d'un des héritiers du trône ?

Sasuke s'apprêtait à répondre sérieusement mais il vit la lueur joueuse dans l'œil azur qui le dévorait. Un coin de lèvres se souleva lorsqu'il répondit.

- Oh comme toutes les princesses, porter de jolies robes, être soumis et obéissant. Tu as dû voir ça dans les films, non ?

Un sourire, que Sasuke ne connaissait pas encore, fit son apparition sur les lèvres de du blondinet. Heureusement, le reste de ses attributs félins informa le prince sur les intentions de son hôte, intentions on ne peut plus libidineuses.

- Tu sais, commença-t-il alors que ses mains allaient chercher le premier bouton de la tunique que portait le brun.

- De une…

Un deuxième bouton s'ouvrit.

- Les robes ne m'iront certainement pas…

Un troisième bouton.

- Être soumis…

Longue inspiration, quatrième bouton.

- ... et obéissant.

Cinquième bouton, expiration mesurée.

- Comment dire…

Sixième et dernier bouton.

- Je n'ai jamais été très doué…

Deux mains hâlées passèrent sur le torse glabre de Sasuke, écartant les pans de tissu jusqu'à faire descendre un peu la tunique sur les épaules de ce dernier.

- ... pour tout ce qui est soumission et obéissance.

Les mains redescendirent, passant sur les tétons du prince qu'un frémissement parcourut. Il laissa les lèvres de Naruto venir goûter sa peau, redessinant son corps. Il s'allongea et tendit la tête en arrière lorsque une langue curieuse vint titiller son cou.

- Tu es sûr qu'un peu de soumission ne serait pas possible ? gémit-il.

Un petit rire coquin glissa sur sa peau.

- C'est ton genre ?

- Pour… hum quoi pas ?

- Le SM ?

Des dents vinrent croquer un téton brun tendu pour illustrer la question. Sasuke grogna son plaisir mais rapidement sa main vint saisir la tignasse blonde pour l'éloigner quand la morsure devint trop forte.

- Tshhh, cracha-t-il en découvrant ses crocs.

Naruto montra aussi les siens et poussa la main qui tenait toujours sa tête pour replonger à la découverte de l'autre.

- Et alors, comment vois-tu ça ? Maître ou esclave ?demanda-t-il.

- Moi ? Maître bien sûr.

Sa queue claqua gentiment sur le dos de Naruto. Ce dernier, qui commençait à progresser dans la maîtrise de cet attribut félin, l'attrapa de la sienne.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais me soumettre ?

- C'est un challenge ?

Le rire léger de Naruto les enveloppa.

- Selon toi ?

Sasuke donna un coup de bassin pour essayer de le renverser, mais le blondinet se maintint, amenant vicieusement son pelvis contre l'autre. Leurs érections se frottèrent et la même lueur s'alluma dans leurs yeux.

Peut-être pourraient-ils en profiter pour voir si de ce côté-là, ils n'allaient pas faire un mauvais choix pour le restant de leur vie et en profiter pour déterminer qui des deux allait soumettre l'autre en premier ?

Seulement, ils n'en eurent pas l'occasion. On frappa à la porte et Shikamaru entra sans se soucier de déranger les occupants de la pièce. Si les deux garçons avaient été plus avancés dans leur petit jeu de « soumets-moi », ça ne l'aurait pas particulièrement gêné, cela n'aurait pas été la première fois.

- Shikamaru ! grogna Sasuke.

Ça aussi, il y était habitué.

- Sasuke-sama, vos parents vous convient à venir prendre le petit déjeuner, énonça-t-il.

Ce dernier laissa tomber sa tête sur le matelas et soupira, soupir qui s'amplifia lorsque Naruto s'écria :

-Bonne idée. Ça me permettra de faire plus ample connaissance.

- Tu ne préfères pas faire plus ample connaissance avec moi ? demanda Sasuke charmeur en tirant sur le bras de son hôte.

Il coucha ses oreilles sur le côté, prenant de nouveau son petit air de chaton et sa "victime" faillit bien s'y laisser prendre. Seulement, Shikamaru jeta sur le lit deux ensembles, signifiant par là que l'invitation de leurs altesses n'était pas vraiment optionnelle. Sur ce, il ressortit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Le message passa clairement auprès du prince héritier. Il abandonna son allure juvénile, qui commençait pourtant à porter ses fruits puisque Naruto ronronnait plus fort et se penchait sur lui. Sasuke prit sur lui et sauta hors du lit. Il attrapa l'ensemble blanc, choisissant volontairement de laisser le noir à son hôte, curieux de voir comment cette couleur le mettrait en valeur.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se retournant et appelant Naruto à le suivre d'un doigt autoritaire. Rien que pour ça, ce dernier décida de le faire attendre.

- Pars devant, tu verras si je me soumets !

Le brun sourit et pénétra dans la pièce.

De son côté, Naruto s'étira langoureusement sur les draps, regardant un instant par la fenêtre les rayons du soleil jouer dans le feuillage des arbres qui bordaient la terrasse. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien et en confiance. En fait, il se sentait heureux tout simplement. Il y avait au fond de lui cette petite euphorie que l'on ne ressent que lorsqu'on tombe amoureux, cette excitation du désir de découvrir l'autre. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, curieux d'y trouver encore un goût qui n'était pas lui et ne pouvait être que Sasuke. Il soupira, il était bien, il n'avait plus vraiment envie de rentrer et en même temps, il était effrayé à l'idée de prendre une telle décision. Le plus simple aurait sans doute été de se laisser emporter, de laisser le prince prendre en main les rênes de sa vie.

Il y en avait eu des moments comme celui-ci où il aurait voulu se cacher ou peut-être juste mettre la tête dans un trou un instant et laisser le flot passer, faire une pause, un arrêt, ne pas avoir à faire des choix. Seulement, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'était pas comme ça et ne le serait jamais. Il était maître de sa vie pour ne pas dire son destin puisque c'était une notion à laquelle il ne croyait pas. Pour autant, le prince avait réussi à passer au-delà des défenses que Naruto avait mises en place et il avait envie de toutes les faire tomber pour profiter de ce que le brun pouvait lui offrir. Une fois de plus, la folie de cette décision l'hallucina. Il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il envisageait de tout laisser derrière lui pour une personne qu'il connaissait à peine et qui, il fallait quand même le reconnaître, était loin d'avoir été très honnête avec lui.

Mais bon, depuis, Sasuke s'était rattrapé et Naruto pouvait s'autoriser à croire en lui. Après tout, il avait tenu sa parole en ne le rejoignant pas pendant la nuit, alors le blondinet pouvait lui accorder sa confiance. Il avait bien dit qu'il n'y avait plus de surprises ou de choses cachées lorsque Naruto le lui avait demandé.

Et puis, même si c'était de la folie, ne valait-il pas mieux être un fou heureux qu'un sensé malheureux ? Qui ne risque rien n'a rien comme le disait le proverbe.

Il entendit que Sasuke l'appelait de la salle de bain. Il sourit et sauta du lit en s'étirant. Au fond, il n'était pas obligé de prendre sa décision tout de suite. Au pire, il pouvait bien passer deux, trois jours de plus pour voir ce qu'il en était. Il pourrait toujours prétendre avoir été malade et n'avoir pas pu appeler au boulot. Ses collègues n'étaient pas assez proches de lui pour passer à son appartement et constater qu'il n'y était pas. Oui, il fallait qu'il arrête de se prendre la tête, il avait du temps devant lui. Sasuke l'appela de nouveau et il avança jusqu'à l'autre pièce, sa queue battant derrière lui.

Un peu plus tard, après une douche prise à deux mais qui resta étonnamment sage, les deux garçons sortirent de la chambre. Tout sourire, excités de s'être découverts complètement nus, de s'être touchés, un peu goûtés aussi, encore que seulement la peau mouillée, d'avoir effleuré cet autre sexe par une cuisse, une hanche mais jamais les mains, ils rejoignirent le couple royal dans une grande serre.

Les cris et chants des oiseaux exotiques résonnaient dans la pièce, le bruit de leur envol aussi. De grands arbres, couverts de lianes par endroit, s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond. Des fleurs répandaient leurs parfums capiteux dans l'atmosphère très légèrement moite. Leurs odeurs prenaient le nez et montaient un peu à la tête mais pour autant ce n'était pas désagréable. Ils marchaient sur une herbe épaisse et verdoyante et qu'on aurait cru synthétique tant elle semblait mœlleuse. Une sorte de chemin avait été tracé au milieu de cette forêt végétale, serpentant entre les massifs de fleurs, d'arbustes, de pots dans lesquels des palmiers étaient plantés. La serre semblait gigantesque, faisant s'interroger Naruto sur la taille du dôme de verre sous lequel ils évoluaient. Ils se dirigèrent vers une colline artificielle, en haut de laquelle il aperçut les parents de Sasuke. Un ruisseau descendait jusqu'à la base de la butte pour venir s'échouer dans un bassin dans lequel nageaient des poissons japonais.

Comme ils montaient jusqu'à Mikoto et Fugaku, le blondinet remarqua qu'une autre étendue d'eau, beaucoup plus grande, se trouvait là. En contrebas, il admira une petite construction en forme de temple japonais qui semblait tout aussi incongrue dans ce décor digne de la jungle que les poissons du bassin. Les souverains étaient assis sur de confortables couvertures qui tenaient presque du pouf. Naruto s'interrogea un instant sur le fait que ces gens ne mangeaient visiblement jamais à table mais après tout, le côté romain « dégustons nos plats, allongés » ne lui déplaisait pas. En fait, il en conclut qu'ils devaient avoir un goût prononcé pour les mélanges de styles, manger à la romaine, décorer à la japonaise. D'ailleurs, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir quelques sushi disposés sur le plateau devant eux. Minute, ce dernier en cuivre, lui, faisait marocain. Oui, un mélange des genres, définitivement.

Naruto salua les souverains. Leurs tenues plus décontractées que la veille n'en étaient pas moins luxueuses. Fugaku portait un pantalon bouffant comme ceux que semblait affectionner Sasuke, entièrement noir et par-dessus une tunique courte sans manches dorée. Elle laissait apparaître une bonne partie de son corps et sans le reluquer particulièrement, Naruto nota que l'homme était encore bien fait pour son âge. Mikoto était, elle aussi, vêtue d'un pantalon mais blanc, une tenue certainement plus pratique pour ce genre de repas. Il était cependant en grande partie recouvert par les voiles et les pans de son haut à encolure bateau, dans un dégradé de rose allant du fushia au rose pâle. Elle portait, accrochée dans ses cheveux noirs retenus en chignon, une rose bordeaux. Elle invita les deux garçons à s'asseoir aux côtés d'Itachi qui ne cacha pas son plaisir de voir son petit frère arborer un tel sourire. Il le couva d'ailleurs un peu des yeux lorsqu'il s'installa derrière Naruto, ronronnant dans son cou.

Ce dernier rougit un peu du comportement de son compagnon en présence de ses parents, mais ces derniers ne paraissaient pas le moins du monde choqués. Visiblement, ces choses semblaient courantes. D'ailleurs, il fut le seul surpris lorsque le prince se renversa sur son frère à la fin du repas jusqu'à poser sa tête contre son épaule. Les bras d'Itachi vinrent s'enrouler autour de la taille du plus jeune alors que celui-ci laissait ses jambes en partie autour de Naruto. Ce dernier eut la vague image d'un corps à corps avec les deux frères mais chassa bien vite cette pensée incongrue en rougissant. Personne n'y prêta attention.

Le petit déjeuner en lui-même se passa excessivement bien. Fugaku prit d'ailleurs le temps de discuter un peu avec leur hôte, le faisant parler de lui-même et de sa vie. Ça avait bien un petit air d'interrogatoire, mais heureusement Mikoto était là pour calmer les ardeurs de son époux et faire dévier la conversation quand elle sentait qu'il allait trop loin.

Les plats avaient été desservis depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par un homme que Naruto n'avait jamais vu. Il portait le même type d'uniforme que Shikamaru. Le souverain se leva et s'éloigna. Ils discutèrent à voix basse. Sasuke et Itachi étaient à l'affût et dès que leur père esquissa un signe, ils se levèrent comme un seul homme. Le cadet embrassa rapidement son "fiancé" et rejoignit les autres hommes. Mikoto poursuivit la conversation entamée plus tôt, montrant à quel point, elle était habituée à ce genre d'interruption.

Finalement, Naruto se trouva pris dedans et ce fut la main de Sasuke qui gratta une de ses oreilles qui l'en sortit. Il releva la tête et sourit au prince.

Celui-ci s'agenouilla.

- Je vais devoir m'absenter deux ou trois heures.

- C'est grave ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, rassure-toi, rien de bien grave mais…

Il se retourna pour voir son père et son frère prendre la direction de la sortie.

- … ils ont besoin de moi. Obligation royale, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire complice.

Naruto le lui rendit.

- D'accord.

Sasuke fit un signe de la main et aussitôt un homme, que le blondinet n'avait encore jamais vu et dont il se demanda bien où il s'était caché jusque-là, apparut. Et après, le prince riait quand Naruto parlait de ninjas ? Ben franchement, c'était du foutage de gueule, sérieux ?

- Je te présente Yamato, il sera ton garde du corps pendant mon absence.

- Garde du corps ? Mais je n'ai pas…

- Naruto, tu es mon fiancé, tu en as donc forcément besoin.

- Pourquoi ? Je risque quelque chose ? demanda-t-il un peu surpris pour ne pas dire légèrement apeuré.

On ne lui avait jamais parlé de risques ! Aussitôt une multitude de scénarii de films lui revinrent en mémoire, passant du simple enlèvement pour rançon pour finir sur des trucs atroces de tueurs en série. Comment son cerveau parvint à lui envoyer autant d'images en si peu de temps ? Aucune idée. Il fallait peut-être qu'il entame un sevrage de cinéma.

- Mais non, c'est juste de la prévention, le rassura Sasuke.

- Si tu le dis.

Ses yeux passèrent au-delà du prince et se posèrent sur l'homme en question. Il semblait assez effrayant, pas tellement par son physique mais plus par son côté horriblement sérieux. En comparaison, Kakashi, celui qui était toujours derrière Sasuke, avait l'air plus… fun ? Naruto avait bien remarqué que le bouquin qu'il faisait semblant de lire lorsqu'il les suivait ressemblait à un truc limite pornographique.

Mais, lui, là avec son casque autour du visage… il lui manquait une lampe de poche sous le visage et il aurait juste l'air terrifiant.

- Je vais t'envoyer Shikamaru, il te fera visiter ce que tu veux, d'accord ? En attendant, tu peux rester avec ma mère.

- Oui, avec plaisir.

Ils échangèrent un baiser rapide, la main du prince s'attarda un instant sur la joue de son hôte. Puis, il s'éloigna au petit trot et à aucun moment les yeux azur ne se détachèrent de sa silhouette gracieuse. Cela fit sourire Mikoto.

Finalement, Shikamaru fut là beaucoup plus vite que ne l'aurait pensé Naruto, encore un truc de ninja. Comme le blondinet n'avait pas vraiment d'idées sur ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, ce fut l'intendant qui décida. Ils commencèrent par les temples.

Ceux-ci étaient situés dans la partie nord de la ville, à l'opposé du palais royal. C'était un endroit que ce dernier affectionnait particulièrement. Le calme et la sérénité, qui y régnaient, contrastaient totalement avec l'agitation qui prédominait dans l'entourage des souverains. C'était sans doute cela qu'il appréciait le plus. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait passé ses journées dans les jardins, allongé dans l'herbe à regarder les nuages défiler dans le ciel, cachant le soleil de temps à autre. Seulement, le poste qu'il occupait ne lui laissait que peu d'occasions pour cela, ce qui expliquait son choix de balades.

Naruto ne s'en plaignit pas. Lui aussi savait apprécier à sa juste valeur le silence qui les entourait. C'était d'ailleurs très surprenant. La ville bourdonnait de bruits et d'odeurs comme chez lui, pourtant dès qu'on passait les lourdes portes qui délimitaient cette zone, c'était comme si on pénétrait dans un autre univers. On n'entendait que les sons de la nature, les oiseaux, le chant du vent dans les branches d'arbres, les pas feutrés des visiteurs et des prêtres. La seule odeur qui lui parvenait au nez était celle de l'encens. Shikamaru lui expliquait à voix basse à quoi correspondaient les bâtiments qu'ils visitaient. Naruto n'était pas vraiment calé sur la religion, cela faisait partie de toutes ces choses auxquelles il ne croyait pas. La divinité principale était… un chat ! A deux queues. Certaines de ses représentations ressemblaient à celle de Nibi, le démon à deux queues de la mythologie japonaise. Les autres avaient l'aspect humain d'une jeune femme aux courbes harmonieuses, avec les mêmes attributs que touts les habitants de ce monde hormis bien sûr, les deux appendices dorsaux. Plus étonnant, de nombreux bassins étaient répartis à l'intérieur des bâtiments et au lieu de l'eau à laquelle était habitué Naruto, ils étaient remplis de lait. En même temps, il y avait une certaine logique là-dedans, pensa-t-il.

Ils se baladèrent ainsi peut-être une petite heure et finirent pas quitter le lieu pour revenir dans la ville. Naruto la trouvait vraiment agréable, pas de voitures pour polluer l'atmosphère de bruits et d'odeurs. La cité n'était pas dénuée de crasse pour autant. Il s'en était douté mais Shikamaru le fit passer dans un secteur, que Sasuke avait dû soigneusement éviter la veille, où les rues étaient plus sales. Cela ne plut visiblement pas à Yamato car il fit son apparition et eut tôt fait de les ramener dans des zones moins risquées. Naruto se contenta de sourire en entendant le « Galère » grommelé par Shikamaru car cela les obligeait à faire un détour. Il tenta bien de négocier avec le garde du corps qui était là justement pour les protéger en cas de pépin mais l'autre ne cilla pas. L'intendant laissa rapidement tomber, non sans avoir lancé un :

- Kakashi-san est bien plus drôle que toi.

- Kakashi-san est Kakashi-san, chacun sa façon de fonctionner.

Shikamaru soupira bruyamment mais suivit le chemin qu'on lui montrait. Le personnage amusait beaucoup Naruto. Et il devait admettre qu'il passait vraiment un bon moment. Pourtant, il n'aurait pas parié dessus au départ. Compte tenu de la façon dont ils s'étaient rencontrés et puis aussi du fait qu'il était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bain la veille, le fiancé royal n'avait d'abord pas été super à l'aise avec ce Shikamaru. Néanmoins, il était plutôt sympathique. Son air blasé était tout à fait distrayant. C'était lui qui avait choisi le programme des visites. Malgré cela, il semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

En tout cas, lui prenait du bon temps et plus il visitait et questionnait, plus il s'imaginait vivre ici. Visiblement, ils étaient dans la capitale du pays mais il y avait de nombreuses autres villes à découvrir. L'intendant lui vanta les mérites des sources thermales du nord du pays et s'enthousiasma pour les réserves de cerfs qu'on trouvait à l'ouest et qui bordaient la frontière. Il y avait tant à voir dans ce monde. Il y en avait tout autant dans le sien et il n'était jamais sorti des frontières de son pays mais peut-être qu'ici, avec Sasuke… Il se sentait idiot de se réjouir de ce genre de choses, mais pour être honnête, il était heureux de se sentir idiot. Et comme il passait sous l'arche qui séparait la ville de la compagne avoisinante, il sut qu'aussi folle et insensée que pouvait l'être cette décision, il ne reviendrait pas chez lui, tant pis.

Tant pis pour ce qu'il laissait, ses voisins, les tenanciers de la supérette, les choses plus futiles comme sa collection de DVD, ses fringues, la montre qu'il s'était offerte avec son premier salaire et qu'il ne portait pas quand les chats étaient venus le chercher, il y avait bien plus ici. Il y avait Sasuke et ce quelque chose d'incroyable qu'il pressentait entre eux, il y avait le risque et l'excitation que celui-ci engendrait. Mais avant tout, il y avait le souvenir de ce matin, allongés sur le lit de cette chambre, ce sentiment de paix, de bien-être et de confiance. Et il voulait ça pour le reste de sa vie. Et même s'il n'était pas vieux, il était passé par suffisamment d'épreuves pour savoir que ce n'était pas quelque chose de courant et que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Alors, oui !

Il dépassa la muraille, fit quelques pas en courant légèrement et embrassa la vue, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Shikamaru l'observa et sourit en coin. Visiblement, Sasuke-sama avait gagné son pari. Il emboîta le pas du jeune homme, gagné par sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre.

Ils se baladèrent dans le village qui se trouvait aux portes de la ville, savourant cet air de campagne qui les entourait. Ce fut là qu'une alléchante odeur parvint aux narines de Naruto.

- Ramen ? demanda-t-il sur un ton plus qu'enthousiaste.

- Heu… oui, il y a une échoppe qui en fait à une rue d'ici.

Malgré son flegme légendaire, il faillit bien éclater de rire en voyant l'autre. Sa queue battait l'air de façon plus canine que féline, on aurait pu discerner des étoiles dans ses yeux tant ils étaient ouverts et brillants, la bouche entrouverte sur des canines dont on aurait juré qu'elles venaient de s'allonger.

- On y va, on y va ? réclama Naruto.

- Vous avez encore faim ? interrogea l'intendant.

Il connaissait la nature généreuse des petits déjeuners princiers et ce dernier ne datait guère.

- Les ramen, c'est bon, c'est fin, ça se mange sans faim.

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel.

- Allons-y.

Il commença à s'éloigner quand le jeune homme le retint par le bras.

- Heu…

- Oui.

- Je… je n'ai pas…

- Quoi ?

- Et bien d'argent, répondit le blondinet un peu gêné.

- Naruto-san, avez-vous conscience que vous êtes le fiancé de Sasuke-sama ?

- Et ?

- Les gens seraient heureux de vous offrir un repas si vous en aviez besoin.

- Ah bon ?

L'intendant secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Hé ! C'est bon, c'est pas évident, je vous signale ! Dans mon monde, je ne… suis pas habitué à ce… genre de choses.

- Je vous l'accorde. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai de quoi couvrir vos frais alors vous pouvez manger autant que vous le souhaitez.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et traîna Shikamaru derrière lui tandis qu'il se précipitait, car il n'y avait pas d'autres termes, jusqu'à l'échoppe, guidé par l'alléchante odeur qui s'en échappait.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ce fut un Naruto qui se frottait un ventre bien rempli qui ressortit du restaurant le sourire aux lèvres. Les ramen étaient délicieux et il pouvait définitivement laisser son ancienne vie derrière lui. Et puis, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment avoué, il aimait bien qu'on fasse attention à lui, qu'on le remarque et là, les restaurateurs avaient été tellement flattés que le fiancé royal vienne chez eux qu'ils avaient été aux petits soins. Et il avait adoré ça.

Shikamaru était en train de payer le repas, mais pas avant d'avoir réussi à se remettre du monumental bug engendré par le nombre de bols qui étaient passés entre les mains de Naruto. Comment pouvait-il engloutir une telle quantité de nourriture ? Il n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas habitué avec son ami Chôji dont l'estomac paraissait sans fin, mais c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une personne à même de rivaliser avec son adjoint.

Pendant ce temps-là, Naruto attendait sagement adossé à un mur, regardant le ciel, imaginant sa vie future, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

- Oh tiens, ne serait-ce pas le petit fiancé de notre cher Sasuke ?

Celui-ci se retourna vers la voix qui venait de prononcer ces paroles pour tomber sur le cousin de ce dernier, Sai. Le type lui parut aussi antipathique que la veille. Son sourire sonnait faux et la façon dont ses yeux se plissaient lorsqu'il arborait cette expression était désagréable car on ne pouvait rien y lire. Il semblait se foutre de vous et se moquer complètement que vous vous en rendiez compte.

- Je suis surpris que vous soyez encore là, dit le jeune homme d'un ton aussi faux que son sourire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne vous reste plus très longtemps.

Gné ? voilà ce que pensa Naruto. Plus très longtemps ? Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas mourant ! Il opta pour une réponse plus articulée :

- Pour ?

- Votre transformation.

- Ma transformation ?

- Oui, vos oreilles, votre queue.

Et comme il disait cela, il attrapa de la sienne celle couleur miel de Naruto. Celui-ci la dégagea rapidement. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié le contact. Autant, il ronronnait comme un fou dès que Sasuke la touchait, autant là, il en avait eu un mauvais frisson.

- Et bien quoi, ma transformation ? râla-t-il.

Il n'avait pas envie que la conversation s'éternise. Il n'aimait pas ce Sai et par ailleurs, il était pressé de retourner auprès du prince. Ce dernier, s'il n'avait pas encore fini ce qui l'avait retenu auprès de son père et son frère, ne tarderait pas à le faire et aussi idiot et fleur bleue que cela puisse paraître, il lui manquait déjà. Mais enfin, juste un peu.

- Oh rien, il m'avait juste semblé que vous n'aviez pas encore pris la décision de rester, j'ai dû me tromper, je suis désolé.

Il lui lâcha encore un de ses sourires qui hérissa les poils de Naruto. Il sentait bien qu'il y avait un piège, c'était marqué en énorme avec des panneaux clignotants, juste à côté de ceux qui disaient « Ne pose pas de questions » « Laisse filer ». Ouais… c'était visible…

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Même si je ne voulais pas rester, elle est réversible cette transformation alors je ne vois pas où est le problème, répondit Naruto.

L'autre qui commençait à partir se retourna et le regarda, l'air attentif.

- Donc Sasuke vous a dit que vous pouviez repartir ?

- Heu… oui.

- Et rentrer chez vous comme si de rien n'était ?

Naruto commençait à se demander où allait cette conversation. Une légère angoisse l'envahit. Qu'est-ce que ce type savait et que lui ignorait ? Non, il devait parler de la perte de mémoire.

- Non, je sais que si je rentrais chez moi, j'oublierais tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on observe dans soixante pour cent des cas.

Naruto tiqua.

- Comment ça soixante ?

- Oui, nous avons pu constater que quarante pour cent des personnes se souvenaient parfaitement de leur expérience.

Naruto se tut un instant. Bon, ok, Sasuke avait menti, enfin, ce n'était pas un vrai, vrai mensonge. Il y avait quand même plus d'une chance sur deux d'oublier, donc Sasuke avait raison lorsqu'il disait qu'il fallait que Naruto prenne sa décision avant. Il n'avait sans doute pas voulu s'ennuyer des détails.

- Ok.

Sai pencha la tête sur le côté. Naruto tourna la sienne vers le restaurant, se demandant ce que pouvait faire Shikamaru. Il l'observa en pleine conversation avec quelqu'un.

- Bon, ben, à une prochaine fois, lança-t-il.

Il fit deux pas avant d'entendre.

- Mais, il vous a bien dit qu'après trente-six heures ici, votre transformation deviendrait irréversible. Il vous sera alors impossible de revenir chez vous, à moins que vous ne vouliez y vivre sous la forme d'un chat.

Naruto s'arrêta en plein mouvement.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

- Oui et si je ne m'abuse, je dirais qu'il vous reste…

Il regarda sa montre.

- Hum, oh plus très longtemps, une demi-heure, trois quarts d'heure tout au plus. Si vous êtes encore là, c'est que vous restez je suppose, car il vous faut presque ça pour rejoindre le portail, finit-il avec un sourire encore plus faux que les autres.

Naruto cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, Sai mentait. Oui, il voulait rester mais… mais, il aimait l'idée d'avoir du temps pour prendre sa décision de manière définitive. Et il n'appréciait pas qu'on lui mette un couteau sous la gorge. Et si ce type disait vrai, cela voulait dire que c'était le cas et plus grave encore, que Sasuke lui avait menti deux fois. La première en lui disant que la transformation était réversible, la deuxième en disant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre lorsque Naruto lui avait demandé la veille au soir s'il n'y avait plus de surprises. Parce que là, c'en était une bonne. Et c'est vrai qu'il avait fait une tête bizarre dans la douche lorsque Naruto lui avait dit qu'il pourrait bien prendre un ou deux jours de plus pour réfléchir et voir s'il voulait se soumettre. Mais il avait mis ça sur le compte du jeu et…

Non, non, ce n'était pas possible. Sai mentait.

- Je ne vous crois pas, dit-il.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Shikamaru qui venait de les rejoindre.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le cousin de son maître. Le jeune homme était étrange, il l'avait toujours été. Il vivait dans son petit monde. Il n'était pas méchant mais il avait le don de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Et le voir auprès du fiancé de Sasuke n'avait déjà rien de rassurant, et au vu de la tête que faisait ledit fiancé, Shikamaru avait encore plus de raisons de s'inquiéter.

- Oh trois fois rien, cher intendant.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que ma transformation en chat n'est réversible que pendant trente-six heures ?

Oui, il avait eu raison de penser que ça sentait mauvais. Il plaça inconsciemment ses mains devant lui, la pulpe des doigts en contact. Il réfléchit à la façon de dire les choses. Cela eut le don d'énerver Naruto. Il n'était pas connu pour sa patience de toute façon.

- Et bien…

- C'est vrai ou pas, cria le jeune homme.

- C'est vrai.

Il y eut un silence. Naruto essayait de comprendre, d'analyser. Bon, ok, Sasuke ne le lui avait pas dit. Peut-être qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait plus pensé, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment voulu le lui cacher, qu'il n'y avait rien d'intentionnel là-dedans. Après tout, il avait fait mine de vouloir rester… enfin ce matin.

- Sasuke n'aurait pas insisté pour que vous ne repartiez pas avant ce soir ? lâcha Sai en le coupant dans ses réflexions.

Shikamaru n'était pas violent mais là, il prenait sur lui pour ne pas lui envoyer son poing en pleine figure.

- Si mais… Le premier soir, il ne pouvait pas faire rouvrir les portes de la ville et…

Un rire faux s'échappa des lèvres de Sai.

- Première nouvelle. Il est le prince ici, il peut faire ordonner ce qu'il veut. C'était un mensonge.

- Il voulait avoir une chance pour que vous fassiez connaissance, défendit Shikamaru. Il a eu raison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, reprit Naruto. J'étais très énervé ce premier soir et…

- Et si vous étiez reparti dans les cinq heures suivant votre arrivée, la transformation n'aurait pas eu lieu. Vous l'avait-il dit ?

- Non.

- Il voulait être sûr qu'elle se fasse.

- Absolument pas, répliqua Shikamaru.

- Voyons Nara, tu es l'intendant de Sasuke, tu ferais tout ce qu'il te demande et c'est normal que tu le défendes mais ne mens pas à ce pauvre jeune homme, il ne mérite pas ça. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il savait parfaitement bien ce qu'il faisait en lui cachant l'histoire des trente-six heures. Il voulait le piéger.

- Sai !

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent en grand, Sai avait raison, la réaction de Shikamaru le trahissait. Naruto pourrait essayer de se convaincre du contraire autant qu'il le voudrait, mais Sai avait raison. Il repensa à tous ces moments où le prince avait insisté pour qu'il ne reparte pas avant la fin du week-end, repoussant sans arrêt la limite de son séjour, « reste jusqu'à demain matin », « reste jusqu'à ce soir », « reste cette nuit ». Une vague de colère s'abattit sur lui. Il était déçu, blessé et pire que tout, il se sentait idiot d'avoir accordé sa confiance au prince alors que depuis le départ celui-ci le manipulait pour l'amener là où il le voulait. Oui, une fois de plus, sa gentillesse naturelle se retournait contre lui.

- Naruto, lui dit Shikamaru, ne croyez pas que…

- Je ne crois rien. Je veux rentrer, conduisez-moi au portail.

- Naruto, je ne peux pas faire ça. Vous devriez discuter avec…

- Sasuke ? Pour qu'il m'embobine encore une fois, non merci.

- Naruto…

- Je peux vous y emmener, lui dit Sai. Je peux même l'activer pour vous.

- Sai ! A quoi tu joues !

- Oh là, Shikamaru, où sont tes manières ? Je ne joue à rien, mais j'ai lu dans un livre qu'une bonne relation de couple devait être basée sur la confiance. C'est important que Naruto sache ce qu'il en est, non ?

C'était malheureusement exactement ce que ce dernier pensait. La confiance était primordiale dans un couple. Et en bientôt trente-six heures, Sasuke l'avait trompé trop de fois. Il lui avait offert une première chance en restant le premier soir, une seconde après l'annonce des fiançailles, il ne pouvait quand même pas lui en donner une troisième, pas après que le prince ait promis qu'il n'y avait plus rien et qu'il ait omis le matin-même de lui dire que sa décision devait être prise avant la fin des trente-six heures.

Non.

* * *

**Et voilà, ça sent mauvais pour Sasuke hein! La suite dans 15 jours comme d'hab.**


	7. 7 Dénouement

**Alors, vous allez peut-être être surpris mais ceci est le dernier chapitre. Alors, happy end? Vous verrez bien d'ici la fin du chapitre!**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Dénouement.**

Sasuke soupira. Il avait espéré que cette histoire d'empiétement de frontières avec ce sale serpent d'Orochimaru serait réglée rapidement, mais comme d'habitude, cela avait pris trois heures. Et son envoyé, ce Kabuto de malheur, ni lui ni Itachi ne pouvaient se le voir en peinture. Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre avaient conscience que c'était par la négociation qu'il fallait passer mais franchement, leur envoyer une armée le démangeait de plus en plus. D'ailleurs, son père aussi était tenté. Itachi était peut-être celui qui était le plus calme. Enfin bref, cette crapule de reptile finirait bien par rendre l'âme un jour ou l'autre. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Il s'étira et observa un instant le soleil qui atteignait maintenant son zénith. Il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

- Je sais que ce Kabuto est plombant mais je t'aurais imaginé plus heureux à l'idée d'aller retrouver ton Naruto.

Un fin sourire éclaira les traits de Sasuke avant qu'un autre nuage soucieux ne vienne à nouveau obscurcir ses yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Itachi.

Son cadet soupira avant de répondre.

- Je me disais juste que j'aurais dû parler à Naruto pour les trente-six heures. Je…

- Je croyais qu'il voulait rester.

- Oui, je sais. Seulement, je me dis que ça aurait été plus juste et en même temps… je ne sais pas trop quand j'aurais pu le lui dire.

- Huhum, l'encouragea son frère.

- Enfin si, hier soir il m'a demandé s'il n'y avait plus rien, j'ai été tenté de le lui révéler, mais, il venait juste de se calmer pour les fiançailles alors je me suis dit que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Et puis, ce matin encore mais…

Un nouveau soupir.

- Tu avais pourtant décidé de ne rien lui dire quitte à le forcer à rester, non ?

- Je sais, mais… J'ai la sensation que je ne peux pas me permettre de faire ça avec lui, qu'il mérite mieux que ça.

Itachi ne dit rien. Son petit frère avait bien mûri en seulement deux jours, c'était étonnant. C'était étrange pour lui, Sasuke n'avait jamais été un enfant capricieux ou autre mais lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, il faisait tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'obtenir, il écrasait, poussait si nécessaire, séduisait quand cela s'avérait plus profitable. Il avait fait la même chose avec Naruto, il l'avait vu, voulu et l'avait piégé pour l'obtenir. Jamais encore, le jeune homme n'avait fait mine d'avoir des remords sur ce qu'il faisait. C'était une première.

Il savait qu'en soi c'était une bonne chose et en même temps, il avait l'impression de ne pas reconnaître son cadet.

- S'il reste, il ne l'apprendra jamais et tout cela sera derrière vous.

- Oui mais que se passera-t-il s'il finit par être au courant ?

Itachi sourit.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit un jour qu'une nuit avec toi pourrait convaincre n'importe qui de faire ce que tu veux et te passer ce que tu veux ? demanda l'aîné sur un ton taquin.

Un rictus amusé et supérieur germa sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Itachi le relâcha, ils se fixèrent un moment et prirent la direction de leurs appartements respectifs en plaisantant.

Oui, son frère avait raison, il s'inquiétait pour rien. Il allait retrouver Naruto, passer l'après-midi avec lui, il verrait ce que ce dernier avait envie de faire, visiter ou simplement profiter l'un de l'autre dans un jardin ou ailleurs. Peut-être pourraient-ils même faire l'amour ? Les ronrons qu'il se mit à émettre à cette idée firent sourire son aîné.

S'il y avait une chose que Shikamaru détestait plus que tout, c'était la façon dont une situation à la base galère pouvait le devenir encore plus. Et là, on était en plein dedans. D'une, il ne savait pas encore comment il allait apprendre à Sasuke ce qu'il venait de se passer. De deux, il ne se pardonnait pas lui-même d'avoir laissé Sai approcher Naruto, alors comment Sasuke le pourrait-il ? Par ailleurs, s'il survivait à la colère du prince, il aurait la mort de ce crétin sur la conscience. Encore que le jeune homme avait sans doute creusé sa propre tombe. Il devait avoir des tendances suicidaires, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Si Naruto passait le portail, Sasuke allait massacrer son cousin et très franchement, il était sûr que ni Itachi, ni ses parents ne pourraient l'en empêcher.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était en train de courir comme un dératé en direction du palais. Lorsque Naruto avait sauté dans le char de Sai qui, malheureusement pour l'intendant, était garé à proximité, il avait bien essayé de retenir le blond autant qu'il l'avait pu mais celui-ci n'avait rien voulu savoir.

Pourquoi diable Sasuke-sama s'était-il entiché d'une tête de mule pareille ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'esprit aussi machiavélique ? N'aurait-il pas pu mettre toutes les cartes dans les mains de son fiancé ? Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il joue.

Et c'est lui qui en faisait les frais. Il pria le ciel de parvenir à prévenir son altesse à temps. Heureusement, Yamato était parti sur les traces de Naruto, il espérait qu'il le retiendrait, du moins le temps que Sasuke revienne. Seulement, il était sûr que ce satané Sai avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, peut-être qu'il serait capable de demander à ses propres gardes du corps de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Pourquoi se mêlait-il de cela ? Il avait une dent contre Sasuke, ce n'était pas nouveau. Il n'était pas le premier. Pour autant, il n'avait jamais rien fait contre son cousin jusque-là. Alors quoi ? Avait-il des vues sur Naruto lui aussi ?

Shikamaru avait croisé Neji alors qu'il sortait de la chambre de ce dernier et ce peu de temps après que le prince y soit entré. Il avait bien compris que le jeune Hûyga n'aurait pas craché sur un morceau du blondinet.

Ah, galère, galère, galère et galère, marmonna-t-il, alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'enceinte du château.

Yamato courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour poursuivre le char qui, heureusement pour lui, avançait à allure modérée. Les deux tigres, qui le menaient, n'étaient pas réputés pour leur enthousiasme à la tâche. Il pouvait presque suivre la conversation, enfin plutôt le monologue de Sai. Le fiancé de Sasuke-sama semblait perdu dans ses pensées et n'en écoutait pas un traître mot. De toute façon, il ne ratait pas grand-chose. Présentement, Sai était en train d'expliquer comment son cousin compensait son petit pénis par ses tendances manipulatrices avec les gens. D'après lui, cela permettait à son altesse d'exister et de se sentir supérieur aux autres hommes, pour contrebalancer son complexe de petitesse sous la ceinture. Yamato leva les yeux au ciel, il avait rarement entendu autant de conneries. Comme beaucoup, il avait toujours eu du mal avec le jeune homme et ce qu'il entendait ne le faisait pas changer d'avis, loin de là.

Tandis qu'il cavalait derrière l'attelage, au palais, Itachi venait à peine de laisser Sasuke lorsqu'il perçut un bruit de course et la voix de Shikamaru appeler le prénom de son frère. Il fronça les sourcils surpris et se retourna. A plusieurs mètres de lui, il vit l'intendant s'arrêter brutalement, ne prenant visiblement pas le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de se mettre à parler. De là où il était, il ne comprit pas ce que les deux jeunes hommes échangeaient, pourtant il se mit à revenir sur ses pas, certain que Shikamaru n'aurait pas couru comme cela pour rien.

Lorsqu'il entendit le « merde » que lâcha Sasuke avant de détaler, il sut qu'il y avait un problème. Il accéléra le pas et interpella l'intendant.

Le silence régnait dans la clairière, un silence étrangement surnaturel, comme si la nature, elle-même avait conscience de ce qui se jouait à cet instant. Le vent s'était tu dans les branches des arbres centenaires qui entouraient ce lieu sacré, les oiseaux et autres petits animaux des bois s'étaient éloignés pour laisser l'homme face à son destin.

Ce dernier était matérialisé par cette surface bleutée qu'il suffisait simplement de traverser. C'était facile, un pas devant l'autre, une action simple que l'homme avait apprise pendant son enfance et pourtant…

Pourtant, cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il avait sauté du char, que Sai avait passé la paume de sa main sur le tronc d'arbre où l'écorce était usée de trop de passages, dix minutes que dans un éclair éblouissant, le portail vers son monde s'était activé entre deux arbres à la façon de la Porte des Étoiles, ce qui lui avait arraché un faible sourire et pourtant…

Pourtant, il était toujours devant, incapable d'agir pour entériner cette décision qui lui avait paru claire lorsqu'il avait suivi le cousin de Sasuke. Seulement, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait au pied du mur, il y avait une hésitation, un doute et ce malgré son énervement, mélange de trahison, de vexation et de son caractère de cochon. Avait-il raison ? Pouvait-il partir sans avoir laissé la moindre chance à Sasuke ?

Mais que pourrait dire ou faire ce dernier pour le convaincre qu'il ne l'avait pas atrocement manipulé ?

Une part de lui n'avait pas envie que toute cette histoire s'arrête maintenant, cette fraction de son être qui voulait prolonger le rêve, qui trouvait qu'il méritait le bonheur qu'il avait cru découvrir dans les bras du prince. Mais, il ne croyait pas à tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? Ces choses n'étaient pas pour lui. Le bonheur, il le trouverait sans doute un jour mais pas comme cela, pas gratuitement. Il le mériterait, il travaillerait dur pour l'obtenir, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, que par la seule force de sa volonté, il parviendrait quelque part.

Mais, il n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'être là, dans un autre monde, à moitié transformé en chat. C'était la volonté de Sasuke, pas la sienne.

Yamato observait la scène incapable d'intervenir. Cinq hommes de Sai s'étaient jetés sur lui à l'instant où il était entré dans cette partie du bois, il avait réussi à s'en défaire et les mettre KO mais pas sans qu'un d'eux ne parvienne à lui injecter un paralysant. Il se trouvait à cinq bons mètres du portail, adossé à un arbre donc l'écorce rugueuse lui rentrait un peu dans le dos. Il s'en voulait, il aurait dû être plus vigilent. Son seul espoir résidait dans ce petit quelque chose qui semblait retenir le fiancé de son maître devant le portail. En tournant ses yeux vers la droite, il apercevait Sai. Ce dernier s'était reculé bien en arrière après avoir activé la porte, attendant sans intervenir. Encore une fois, son comportement n'avait rien de rationnel et il devait suivre un quelconque plan qui avait germé dans son esprit perturbé. Ses yeux revinrent sur le jeune homme blond qui fixait toujours la surface bleutée qui se reflétait sur lui.

C'était idiot, idiot de rester là sans rien faire. Il remua la tête de droite à gauche rapidement et expira doucement. Oui, c'était idiot. Il tendit la main vers l'aire bleue et la caressa du bout du doigt. Elle n'était ni chaude, ni froide, c'était comme une bulle d'eau mais qui ne mouillerait pas. Elle résistait un peu à la pression, mais pas beaucoup, la main de Naruto s'enfonça à l'intérieur. Il se demanda un instant si elle apparaissait de l'autre côté, et l'idée de cette main flottant dans les airs au milieu du parc le fit sourire. Allez, il fallait qu'il le traverse, il était venu là pour ça.

Allait-il s'évanouir comme il l'avait fait à l'aller en revenant dans son monde ? Quelqu'un finirait bien par le trouver, non ? Ou il se réveillerait de lui-même comme il l'avait fait en arrivant dans ce royaume des chats. Il souffla une dernière fois, avança un peu son pied gauche et passa le droit dans la substance bleue.

- Naruto ! Attends !

Il recula, se retourna et fit quelque pas qui l'éloignèrent du portail, fixant le nouvel arrivé.

Le prince sauta de l'attelage dans lequel il était monté. Enfin, plus précisément dans lequel Kakashi l'avait fait monter parce que lui était parti à pied. Lorsque Shikamaru lui avait fait part de la situation, il n'avait pas cherché, il était parti en trombe, le cœur battant plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Sa peur de perdre Naruto était telle qu'elle en effaçait, pour le moment, sa colère et son envie de meurtre contre Sai. Il était à mi-chemin entre le palais et les portes de la ville quand il s'était fait attraper à la volée par son garde du corps qui avait lancé les guépards à pleine allure. Force était de constater que l'homme pensait à tout en les choisissant eux plutôt que les panthères que Sasuke affectionnait. Ils avaient parcouru le chemin plus vite que le prince ne l'aurait cru possible et pourtant jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi long. Chaque seconde passée était autant de risques que Naruto ait passé le portail. C'était si facile à faire, il suffisait de faire un pas et tout serait fini.

Son cœur avait manqué de s'arrêter lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'apprêter à le faire et son cri avait explosé dans le silence.

Les yeux de Naruto se fixèrent directement dans les siens. Le trouble y était visible et pendant une fraction de seconde, le brun crut y lire du soulagement.

Kakashi sauta en bas du char lui aussi. D'un bond, il rejoignit Yamato, s'assurant que son collègue n'avait rien de fâcheux. Ce dernier commençait à recouvrer doucement l'usage de ses membres, ils échangèrent un regard, la vengeance ferait mal avec ou sans ordre de Sasuke-sama et l'un comme l'autre savaient qu'il y en aurait. Puis, ils se concentrèrent sur le prince qui avançait précautionneusement vers Naruto, comme si le moindre mouvement trop brusque pouvait lui faire reprendre le geste qu'il avait interrompu. Tous retenaient leur souffle, attendaient de voir ce qu'il allait se passer.

Le sang battait dans ses tempes, son ventre se tordait d'angoisse et il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Ce qu'il avait cru lire dans les yeux bleus était reparti aussitôt et il faisait maintenant face à un mur de glace, qu'il ne savait par quel angle attaquer. L'entière expression de Naruto était fermée. Ce n'était même pas la colère à laquelle il avait déjà eu droit plusieurs fois, c'était plus profond et Sasuke savait qu'il devait calculer chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ses paroles. Il s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, répandant ses phéromones dans l'atmosphère pour la détendre.

- Naruto, commença-t-il, je…

- Tu quoi ?

Sa voix était froide et cinglante. Sasuke inspira puis expira. Il ne perdrait pas, il ne perdait jamais.

- Shikamaru m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je m'en doute bien.

Naruto croisa inconsciemment les bras sur son torse en signe de défiance.

- Écoute…

- Non, tu m'as menti, tu m'as manipulé depuis le départ, tu m'as pris pour un idiot et j'avoue que je l'ai sans doute été à me laisser bercer par tes histoires, mais ça va bien maintenant, j'en ai marre.

- Je n'ai pas complètement menti, la transformation est réversible, répondit Sasuke, voulant le raisonner.

Sa voix était posée et maîtrisée, en complète contradiction avec ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui mais qu'il tentait de repousser autant qu'il le pouvait.

- Oh oui, parlons-en de la réversibilité. Seulement les trente-six premières heures, c'est ça, hein ? C'est une information que tu ne comptais pas me donner ou peut-être quand le délai aurait expiré ? Tu avais presque réussi.

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela alors qu'une demi-heure plus tôt, il avait dit à Itachi qu'il aurait dû en informer le jeune homme ? Le prendre de front n'était pas la solution, le blondinet était trop buté pour que cela fonctionne. Il devait essayer une autre approche.

- Je sais que j'ai eu tort.

- Tu crois ?

La voix tournait au mépris. Pour autant, Naruto ne faisait pas mine de vouloir partir, il attendait de voir ce que le prince avait à dire. C'était un point positif et qui confirmait ce que ce dernier avait cru lire dans ses yeux lorsqu'il était arrivé. Peut-être que son fiancé ne demandait qu'à être convaincu, peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il attendait juste la bonne raison pour rester.

Il fallait que Sasuke la trouve. Il y avait une ouverture, il le savait mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y engouffrer.

Il fit encore un pas et puis un autre. Ils se tenaient à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre maintenant.

- Écoute…

- Non, j'en ai assez de t'écouter Sasuke, on a joué selon tes règles du jeu jusqu'à maintenant. Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de me laisser repartir dans mon monde. Tu m'as vu, tu m'as pris comme si je n'étais qu'une possession que tu voulais ajouter à ta collection.

- Je ne te considère pas de cette manière.

- Je m'en fous. Tu as eu X occasions de tout me dire mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Hier soir encore tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux et tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre. Rien, Sasuke, rien, voilà ce que tu as dit.

- Je sais Naruto, je sais, mais j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles repartir et que tu le prennes mal et …

- Et bien, tu n'auras jamais l'occasion de savoir si je serais resté ou pas, tu as choisi, dommage tu as pris la mauvaise option.

Les ondes de colère s'échappaient du jeune homme et venaient percuter Sasuke en pleine face. Il sentait que la situation était en train de lui échapper et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir calmement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il paniquait. Naruto représentait trop pour lui, il avait trop à perdre. Il devait trouver une solution mais il ne voyait pas laquelle. Il savait qu'il pouvait toujours contraindre le jeune homme à rester. Un signe de sa main suffirait à ce que Kakashi, qu'il savait aux aguets, intervienne. Mais, aussi perdu qu'il l'était, il savait que ce n'était pas la solution, Naruto ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Il le regardait, subissant son hostilité de plein fouet, pourtant il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et de tout lui faire oublier. Lui prouver par son corps ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire par ses mots. Il fit encore un pas et tendit la main vers lui, l'envie de le toucher, pour se rassurer lui aussi, se faisant violente et douloureuse.

- Reste où tu es ! cria Naruto en repoussant le bras qui s'approchait de lui. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes encore me chambouler l'esprit avec ton odeur et tes caresses. Elles ne sont que d'autres manipulations de ta part, hein ?

- Non !

Il fit encore un pas mais Naruto en fit un aussi, qui l'éloigna de Sasuke et le rapprocha du portail, dont la lumière bleutée venait renforcer les reflets des cheveux noirs du prince.

- Recule Sasuke, recule ou je te jure que ce sera le dernier mot que tu entendras de moi, cracha Naruto.

Ses poings étaient livides d'être trop serrés, ses lèvres retroussées sur ses crocs, sa mâchoire contractée, les poils de sa queue et de ses oreilles hérissés comme jamais.

- Tu veux vraiment passer ce portail et m'oublier ?

- Mais non Sasuke, tu sais bien qu'il y a quarante pour cent de chances que ce ne soit pas le cas. Ah mais ça aussi, tu as oublié de me le dire.

Intérieurement, le prince jura que Sai paierait, lentement, douloureusement, il n'y aurait pas un endroit au monde où il pourrait se cacher pour échapper à sa vengeance. Elle serait sanglante, longue et violente à la hauteur de la douleur qu'il ressentait maintenant et de ce qu'elle deviendrait si Naruto décidait de ne pas rester. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Cette idée avait un goût amer de bile.

- Il y a quand même de grandes chances pour que tu oublies tout.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, non ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de me souvenir d'avoir été enlevé de force, fiancé de force, d'avoir été manipulé comme un jouet entre les mains d'un chat capricieux.

- Arrête de dire ça, j'ai peut-être été maladroit dans ma façon d'agir mais…

- Tu perds ton temps Sasuke. Tu ne parviendras plus à m'embobiner avec toutes tes belles paroles, ni avec tes câlins. Il n'y a rien d'autre, n'est-ce pas Sasuke ? Tu ne sais même pas quoi me dire. Je ne suis qu'un jouet pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Chaque parole le frappait plus violemment que la précédente. Au fond de lui, une voix hurlait « Trouve, trouve ce qu'il veut entendre, tu le sais, il y a quelque chose, une chose qui le ferait revenir sur tout, trouve, trouve ce que c'est ».

Seulement, il ne voyait pas et tout ce qu'il faisait semblait l'enfoncer un peu plus. Le jeune homme tremblait maintenant de colère ou de frustration, Sasuke n'aurait su le dire mais tout son corps trahissait son mal-être.

- Tu m'as parlé d'avenir, de vie à deux, tu m'as dit qu'il y aurait toujours une place pour moi ici si nous n'étions pas heureux. Que puis-je croire dans tout ça ?

- Tout, cria Sasuke, tout.

- Comme le fait que tu ne pouvais pas faire rouvrir les portes de la cité ?

- Ce sont des détails Naruto, de simples détails.

- La confiance, ce n'est qu'un détail chez toi Sasuke ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais très bien, répondit sèchement ce dernier

La peur commençait à le mettre sur la défensive, à le rendre agressif.

- Alors quoi, tu vas repartir comme ça ? Parce que je n'ai peut-être pas été honnête sur tout ? Tu es si parfait que tu ne commets jamais d'erreurs Naruto ?

Ce dernier ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait aucun espoir. Il perdait son temps ici, il aurait dû sauter dans ce satané portail depuis bien longtemps. Qu'attendait-il ? Qu'espérait-il ? Sasuke n'était pas le prince charmant, il ne l'avait jamais été et de toute façon, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Ou peut-être que si en fait, il ne savait plus vraiment. Il expira longuement. Une chose était sûre, il perdait son temps et s'il continuait, il finirait par être piégé dans ce monde. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs ce qu'espérait le jeune homme, le faire parler suffisamment longtemps pour que sa transformation devienne définitive. Il ouvrit les yeux, fixa une dernière fois ceux du prince. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Il se retourna et amorça un pas. Aussitôt, il sentit une main l'agripper.

- Naruto ! Attends ! Je… je suis désolé. Je… je n'aurais pas dû, mais je t'aime, ne pars pas.

Oh que c'était pitoyable, Sasuke en avait conscience mais sa fierté n'était pas assez forte pour contrebalancer ce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de Naruto. La porte s'était refermée sans qu'il ne parvienne à l'emprunter. Il avait eu sa chance et il l'avait ratée. Mais, il ne voulait pas admettre la défaite, ça faisait trop mal, c'était trop violent, trop dur.

- Mais comment peux-tu m'aimer alors qu'on se connaît depuis seulement deux jours ? demanda Naruto presque dépité.

- C'est le destin.

Le blond eut un petit sourire triste. La colère n'était même plus vraiment là, elle était inutile comme l'était cette conversation.

- Je n'y crois pas.

- Mais ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle de bain, dans la bibliothèque.

- Du désir Sasuke, tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? Du désir, rien de plus.

- Non ! C'est plus que ça, c'est plus que…

- Pas en ce qui me concerne. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un beau rêve, du désir et de l'envie. Tu es comme le diable, tu me souris de face pour mieux m'attaquer par derrière. Tu… tu n'es pas la personne que je veux pour passer le reste de mes jours, même si tu as essayé de te mettre dans son ombre.

Une dernière fois, il eut une moue triste et désolée. Pourtant, ses yeux, eux, s'étaient débarrassés de tous leurs doutes et de toutes leurs émotions au profit de la détermination. C'était la fin.

Sasuke comprit alors que le jeune homme était sérieux. Il avait perdu.

Le temps aurait dû se suspendre, il aurait dû se passer quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, qui aurait retenu Naruto dans son monde. Il réalisait que l'autre avançait, qu'il était à trois pas du portail, qu'il ne regardait pas en arrière et qu'il s'approchait inexorablement. Pourtant, il ne parvenait à rien, il était paralysé sur place, assourdi par les battements de son cœur, torturé par la bile qui remontait le long de son œsophage, par son ventre qui le brûlait.

Naruto allait le faire, il allait vraiment le faire, le quitter, le laisser, il… il…

Non !

Il se jeta sur lui, littéralement, ses genoux heurtant violemment le sol, ses bras se raccrochant à ce qu'il pouvait, le tirant vers lui, par terre et loin du portail.

- S'il te plaît, supplia-t-il d'une voix pitoyable.

- Sasuke, lâche-moi.

Naruto le repoussa, titubant à moitié pour se redresser.

- Reste, pitié, Naruto, reste.

- Non ! cria celui-ci en repoussant la main qui s'était désespérément accrochée à son vêtement.

Itachi arriva sur place alors que ce « non » résonnait haut et fort dans la clairière. Son regard rechercha Sasuke et ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Les oreilles couchées en arrière et la queue basse, il se relevait péniblement, un poids immense semblant l'écraser au sol.

- Sasuke.

Les yeux de son cadet se portèrent sur lui, les larmes menaçaient de s'en échapper et jamais il n'avait pu lire autant de douleur dans ses orbes noirs. Il s'approcha et le laissa venir se nicher contre son torse. A cet instant et même s'il comprenait les raisons et les réactions de Naruto, il aurait été capable de le tuer. Personne n'avait le droit de faire ça à son petit frère, même s'il avait triché, même s'il avait joué et qu'il avait perdu. Il affronta un instant les yeux azur qui avaient su envoûter Sasuke avant de reporter son attention sur ce dernier qu'il sentait trembler entre ses bras. Il se mit à ronronner pour le rassurer et le calmer. Il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux sombres et y frotta son visage en un geste tendre et apaisant. Il savait que cela ne suffirait pas mais il voulait faire partir la douleur, au moins un petit peu.

Centré comme il l'était sur son petit frère, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait lorsque celui-ci fut arraché à son étreinte. Ce dernier, lui, comprit encore moins surtout lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de Naruto s'emparer de la sienne. C'était bien quelque chose auquel il ne s'était pas attendu, auquel il ne croyait pas. Pour être tout à fait franc, Naruto non plus, seulement… Seulement quand il avait vu les larmes de Sasuke, il avait su qu'il était pour une fois sincère et que ce n'était pas encore une de ses manipulations. Le regard haineux d'Itachi n'avait fait que le lui confirmer. Et à sa grande surprise, il avait senti un élan envers le jeune prince, un désir, un besoin et il y avait cédé parce que de temps en temps, il faut savoir prendre des risques. Alors, il l'avait attrapé sous fond de « advienne que pourra ». Après tout, même s'il ne voulait pas croire au destin ou au coup de foudre, en deux jours, Sasuke s'était à sa façon frayer un chemin vers son cœur.

- Na … Naruto, qu'est-ce que… ? demanda-t-il d'une petit voix enrouée lorsque celui-ci le relâcha.

Le blond soupira un grand coup avant de passer sa main sur le visage du brun, essuyant une larme sur son passage.

- Je ne sais pas… je… Sasuke ?

- Oui ?

- Fais-moi croire au destin, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Le brun lui en offrit un grand en retour.

- Tout ce que tu veux, répondit-il avant de sceller leurs lèvres pour un long baiser.

La fête battait son plein, la musique s'envolait, les lumières brillaient. Un peu plus tôt, Naruto avait, par deux fois, bu le lait des mains de Sasuke, scellant ainsi leurs fiançailles. La cérémonie s'était déroulée dans la plus stricte intimité. Ce qui ne serait pas le cas du mariage, qui lui serait célébré en grande pompe dans six mois, le temps de tout organiser lui avait expliqué le prince. Les choses s'étaient révélées très simples, il n'y avait que les parents de Sasuke ainsi que son frère et quelques membres du clan. Le tout avait eu lieu dans un petit jardin d'intérieur, croulant sous les orchidées, dans une aile du palais dans laquelle Naruto serait bien incapable de retourner. Il faudrait qu'il demande un plan pour plus tard, il était certain que cela pourrait grandement lui servir.

Le prince avait plongé ses mains dans une vasque somptueuse aux couleurs des Uchiha. Naruto s'était penché et avait bu comme il le pouvait.

Itachi avait beau dire que ce n'était pas plus curieux que de se passer un anneau de métal autour du doigt, cette coutume avait le mérite d'être moins salissante. Enfin, il avait essayé de faire aussi bien qu'il le pouvait mais il en avait forcément eu sur le menton. Visiblement, c'était une chose courante car une serviette de coton blanc lui avait tout de suite été tendue.

Ils avaient ensuite rejoint le parc extérieur où de nombreux invités étaient déjà là en train de se sustenter, de boire et de danser. L'ambiance était encore très différente de la précédente soirée à laquelle Naruto avait participé. Il y avait toujours une absence notable de tables et de chaises, beaucoup de personnes étaient debout, sous les guirlandes lumineuses qui avaient été tendues entre les arbres, créant une pergola multicolore. D'autres allaient et venaient vers de grands plateaux posés à même le sol et se servaient en mets et en boissons. Il y avait peut-être encore plus de monde que la fois précédente mais pour être honnête, Naruto ne les voyait pas. Non, son univers se résumait à Sasuke, en tout cas pour ce soir.

Posés sur un énorme coussin, ils se tenaient collés l'un à l'autre, le blondinet en partie dans les bras de son prince. Sans la couvrir, le bruit de leurs ronronnements se mélangeait à la musique. Naruto avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas cessé depuis le moment où il avait choisi de rester et qu'il avait embrassé Sasuke. La vibration résonnait dans son corps et elle semblait au diapason avec celle qui parcourait son fiancé.

Fiancé, le mot lui arrachait un sourire idiot.

Leurs queues étaient enroulées l'une autour de l'autre et si leurs mains s'étaient enfin libérées, ce n'était que pour pouvoir se servir des mets succulents qui avaient été déposés à leurs côtés et que Sasuke s'amusait à lui faire goûter. Ils avaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde et leur façon de se lécher les doigts, de se donner de petits baisers, les regards fiévreux qu'ils se lançaient faisaient sourire Itachi et ses parents.

Il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas consommé leur union et visiblement les deux jours écoulés depuis l'épisode du portail n'avaient fait qu'amplifier le désir qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. De son opinion, les deux jeunes hommes ne tarderaient pas à s'éclipser de la soirée pour profiter d'un endroit plus intime. Lui était heureux. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à la clairière, il ne pensait vraiment pas que cette histoire pourrait avoir un tel dénouement. Naruto n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment réussi à expliquer ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis. Il avait juste senti qu'il ne voulait pas quitter Sasuke. En fait, peu importait à l'aîné des Uchiha. Comme il l'avait dit quelques jours plus tôt, il se fichait des raisons qui le feraient rester tant qu'il le faisait et contribuait par la même à rendre son petit frère heureux.

Et heureux, on pouvait dire qu'il l'était. Il était sur un nuage, il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Il avait vraiment cru avoir perdu Naruto et depuis il savourait chaque instant qu'il passait en compagnie du blond. Les deux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés dans la clairière resteraient pour toujours gravés dans sa mémoire. Le premier avait été tellement imprévisible et ça avait été un tel choc qu'il ne se souvenait que de l'incompréhension. Le second… le second, avait été le soulagement, l'explosion de bonheur. Il avait duré et duré et duré encore, aucune des personnes présentes n'osant l'interrompre. Quand finalement, ils s'étaient séparés, Sai avait disparu. Sasuke avait échangé un regard avec son frère, puis avec Kakashi et Yamato, alors que celui-ci parvenait enfin à se remettre sur ses pieds. La même pensée était passée entre les quatre hommes. Sai était un homme mort.

Il devait d'ailleurs se douter qu'il valait mieux cacher son museau pendant quelques temps car il avait littéralement disparu de la circulation. Sasuke avait reçu un message le lendemain matin, lui disant de ne pas le remercier, que c'était normal mais qu'il comprenait que le prince se sente redevable envers lui. Ce dernier avait hurlé et jeté la lettre avec rage. Son cousin était un débile mental. Naruto avait quand même fait remarquer qu'au moins, il n'y avait plus de secrets entre eux et que grâce à cela, il avait sans aucun doute pris sa décision plus vite et de manière plus ferme. Son fiancé avait bien écouté tout cela mais n'avait pas changé d'avis pour autant. Sai était un mort en sursis, foi d'Uchiha. Surtout qu'il n'était pas très heureux que cet imbécile l'ait vu supplier comme il l'avait fait. Oh, il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait, même si sa fierté légendaire en avait pris un sacré coup dans l'aile, mais pour avoir Naruto, à ce moment-là, il aurait été prêt à faire bien pire.

Il enfonça à nouveau son nez dans le cou de celui-ci et lécha paresseusement une parcelle de peau. Naruto frissonna, laissa échapper un petit rire et se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras.

- Tu sais, murmura Sasuke à son oreille, je pense que maintenant serait une heure tout à fait convenable pour s'éclipser.

- Ah oui ? demanda Naruto d'une voix teintée de taquinerie.

- Huhum.

- Mais pourquoi vouloir s'éclipser ? Nous sommes bien ici, la fête est belle, il fait doux, la lune… aïe !

Naruto tourna la tête.

- Pas la peine de me mordre ! Je sais que c'est la manière dont les chats mâles attrapent leur partenaire mais…

- Idiot !

Un grand sourire éclaira les traits du blond. Il était content de lui. Hé, il n'avait pas regardé tous ces documentaires animaliers pour rien ! Le comportement de Sasuke l'amusait beaucoup et c'était très drôle de le faire languir. D'ailleurs, cela faisait clairement deux jours qu'il s'amusait à l'allumer sans jamais lui laisser l'occasion de faire grand-chose. C'était une sorte de petite vengeance personnelle.

Cependant, ce fut lui qui se leva le premier et tendit sa main au prince pour l'aider à se relever. Les yeux de ce dernier se mirent à briller de mille feux. Naruto aurait pu rougir du sourire de connivence qu'il rencontra sur les lèvres de Mikoto et Itachi mais en fait, il s'en fichait. Après tout, lui et Sasuke étaient des adultes consentants, oh Grand Dieu oui qu'ils étaient consentants.

Bref, ils saluèrent rapidement les quelques personnes proche d'eux et main dans la main prirent la direction du palais.

Ils empruntèrent les couloirs que Naruto avaient appris à reconnaître comme menant à la chambre qu'il occupait depuis quatre jours mais à son grand étonnement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner à droite, Sasuke le retint et l'entraîna à gauche.

- Où allons-nous ?

Il imaginait déjà les endroits dans lesquels son fiancé pourrait l'emmener pour faire l'amour, le petit jardin d'hiver où la cérémonie avait eu lieu le séduisant particulièrement.

- Dans ma chambre, répondit Sasuke.

- Ah.

Le brun s'arrêta.

- Tu as l'air déçu.

- Oh non, non pas du tout, s'empressa-t-il de le contredire.

Sasuke le fixa, le regard suspicieux.

- A quel endroit avais-tu pensé ?

- Mais à rien. Alors cette chambre ?

Aussitôt, il se retrouva de nouveau avec les bras plein de son fiancé et des coups de tête contre son visage.

- Sasuke, ah, ah, arrête ça !

- Dis-moi.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

- Pour pouvoir réaliser tes fantasmes.

- Oh là, fantasme comme tu y vas.

Naruto le repoussa mais se pencha, toutefois, à son oreille :

- Je pensais au jardin de tout à l'heure avec toutes les orchidées.

- Ah, faire l'amour au milieu de fleurs, ça te plairait.

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Sasuke sourit, lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna avec lui.

- Je saurai m'en souvenir.

Ils parvinrent rapidement à leur destination, à savoir une large porte, ornée des armoiries des Uchiha, encadrée de deux gardes, plus costauds que la plupart de ceux que Naruto avait vu jusque-là. Les deux hommes saluèrent et laissèrent le prince entrer avec son fiancé.

L'appartement avait été spécialement préparé pour ce soir, par les bons soins de Shikamaru, Chôji et de son équipe. Il s'était donné du mal. Étonnant comme un stratège comme lui était capable d'un tel talent dans la mise en place d'une ambiance, peut-être justement parce qu'il était capable d'anticiper la réaction des gens.

Naruto n'y était jamais entré. Les deux nuits précédentes, ils avaient partagé les appartements qui avaient été mis à la disposition de l'hôte du château. Sasuke s'effaça pour le laisser avancer. S'il avait trouvé qu'il avait été logé dans le luxe jusque-là, ce n'était définitivement rien comparé à ce qu'il allait découvrir.

La pièce, dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer, était petite et sombre. C'était une sorte de vestibule donnant sur les appartements du prince. Elle était sobrement décorée dans des tons bleu marine et or, meublée d'un petit bureau et de deux chaises. Sasuke, poussa un lourd rideau, ouvrit une nouvelle porte. Naruto passa sous la tenture et ouvrit grand les yeux en découvrant la nouvelle pièce, l'équivalent du salon pour lui, mais à la démesure des pièces du palais.

Les tons utilisés pour la décoration étaient très clairs avec des touches de bleu marine, notamment sur les sofas, les chaises et les rideaux, entre autres. Naruto avança, le bruit de ses pas résonnant sur le parquet brillant. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une sorte d'enduit beige, coupé de-ci de-là par une bande bordeaux. Au centre, se trouvait une immense cheminée et toute la pièce était organisée autour d'elle : les canapés, les fauteuils, quelques étagères. Aussitôt, des images d'étreintes à la lueur d'un feu de bois, sur un de ces sofas germèrent dans son esprit. Ils pourraient peut-être même tenter le tapis qu'il apercevait dessous ? C'était super cliché mais bon, épouser un prince, ça l'était tout autant alors, hein ? Et puis, il avait dans l'idée que le concerné ne serait pas contre, bien au contraire.

Il reporta son attention sur le reste de la salle et distingua trois portes, deux à gauche et une au fond. Elles devaient donner sur le reste des pièces. Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il possédait son propre bureau dans ses appartements, il devait forcément y avoir la chambre à coucher, quant à la dernière porte : la salle de bain peut-être ?

Il y avait également plusieurs plantes vertes et trois énormes bouquets de lys dont le parfum embaumait la pièce, malgré le léger courant d'air qui venait de sa droite.

Là se trouvait une baie vitrée, encore plus grande que celle de la chambre qu'il avait occupée. Les fenêtres étaient par endroit de véritables vitraux dont les ferronneries dessinaient l'éventail de la famille royale.

- Vous l'aimez votre emblème, hein ? le taquina Naruto.

- Oui. Et à partir de demain, tu auras la chance de pouvoir le porter toi aussi.

Le blondinet sourit. Ça ne le dérangeait pas et il comprenait l'importance que cela revêtait pour le clan qu'il l'arbore lui aussi. Par ailleurs, pour lui qui n'avait jamais eu de famille, c'était aussi un geste important.

La baie était ouverte sur un petit jardin particulier. Naruto s'interrogea un instant sur le fait qu'ils étaient au deuxième étage mais supposa que tout était possible pour de bons jardiniers.

Sasuke le laissa observer ce qui serait désormais ses appartements à lui aussi. Finalement, il le rejoignit à la porte-fenêtre.

- Je vais voir si tout est prêt.

- D'accord.

Ils échangèrent un rapide baiser et Naruto le regarda s'éloigner vers la porte du fond : la chambre à coucher donc, pensa-t-il.

Lui, décida de visiter la terrasse, très tenté de l'expérimenter. Si quelque chose le branchait encore plus que de faire l'amour devant le feu de cheminée, c'était bien de le faire en plein air, la nuit, le jour. Et visiblement, à en juger par ce qu'il voyait, ce serait tout à fait possible. En effet, si la première partie du jardin sur lequel on arrivait était ouverte et permettait d'avoir une belle vue sur ceux du château et au loin la ville, la seconde partie, elle, était entièrement camouflée par des arbres, des arbustes et divers végétaux. Y avaient été déposés plusieurs de ces fameux poufs, qu'ils semblaient particulièrement apprécier ici, ainsi qu'une petite table. Il s'approcha un peu et remarqua une nouvelle baie vitrée par laquelle sortit Sasuke.

Oh alors comme ça, la chambre donnait sur la terrasse, intéressant.

- On dirait que ça te plaît, lança le prince, amusé du petit sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de Naruto.

Ce dernier vint se coller à lui, en ronronnant, et se mit à lécher doucement la ligne de sa mâchoire. Il faut croire que son nouveau côté félin commençait à déteindre sur lui, toutes ces léchouilles n'étaient pourtant pas son genre avant. Mais visiblement, Sasuke ne semblait pas s'en plaindre.

- C'est presque prêt, murmura ce dernier entre deux petits miaulements appréciateurs.

Naruto lui prit la main et commença à l'attirer sur un des poufs.

- Que dirais-tu de tester la terrasse ? proposa-t-il.

Son fiancé laissa échapper un petit rire et tira sur son poignet dans le sens opposé.

- Non, je vais te montrer autre chose en attendant.

Une petite mine déçue fit son apparition sur les traits de Naruto et le prince se surprit à compter le nombre de jardins d'intérieur, serres et autres, du palais, histoire de savoir dans combien d'endroits ils pourraient faire l'amour, puisque visiblement cela tentait particulièrement son partenaire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas aimer.

Et, sans lui laisser plus de temps, il l'entraîna de nouveau dans la pièce principale et se dirigea vers une des deux portes que Naruto avait aperçues, en pénétrant dans les appartements.

- Ferme les yeux, lui ordonna le prince.

Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire coquin et se dit qu'il devait être en chaleur pour n'avoir que des idées salaces à l'esprit.

Il se laissa guider par Sasuke sur quelques pas, ronronnant plus fort quand il le sentit se coller à son dos.

- Ouvre les yeux, souffla le prince à son oreille.

Un frisson le parcourut des pieds à la tête, à l'écoute de cet ordre. Peut-être qu'il était branché soumission finalement ? Mais ce qu'il vit alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux coupa court à ce début d'introspection.

- Wahou.

Il tourna la tête à droite, à gauche, un sourire de gamin content s'étalant sur toute sa face.

- Wahou ! redit-il.

- J'étais sûr que ça te plairait.

Naruto s'avança, n'en revenant pas.

- Tu as une salle de cinéma rien que pour toi.

- Pour nous !

- Rhoo, cria le blondinet en se jetant sur le mur de DVD.

Il y en avait tellement qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Un petit rire l'agitait. Une salle de projection rien que pour eux, c'était le pied total. Il retourna toucher du bout du doigt l'écran géant, vraiment géant qui faisait face aux fauteuils et canapés recouverts de velours pané rouge, comme dans un vrai cinéma.

Sasuke souriait, il était content de voir que Naruto appréciait. D'ailleurs, il appréciait tellement qu'il semblait avoir oublié toute velléité d'ordre sexuel, ce qu'il comptait bien lui remettre en mémoire… tout de suite.

Il vint donc se recoller à lui, passant directement ses mains sur son torse pour descendre jusqu'à son sexe qui comme le sien était toujours en érection.

Un miaulement de plaisir surpris résonna dans la pièce.

- Tu ne m'oublierais pas ? demanda Sasuke.

Naruto s'abandonna dans ses bras, tournant la tête pour tendre la bouche vers lui. Elle se fit aussitôt happer par celle du brun et ils échangèrent un long baiser.

- Ne crois pas ça, je me demandais justement si tu avais des films pornos, lança amusé Naruto lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Il se retourna dans les bras qui l'enserraient.

- J'en connais un très bien, ajouta-t-il en se penchant à l'oreille de Sasuke pour lui murmurer le titre.

Et puis, il reprit sa bouche, inclinant un peu plus la tête pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se mêlèrent rapidement de la partie. Naruto adorait la sensation râpeuse de celle de Sasuke et franchement, il était curieux de savoir ce que cela donnerait sur son sexe. Ses mains vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux noirs, caressant les oreilles au passage. Il avait découvert au cours des deux jours précédents que son fiancé adorait cela. Et comme d'habitude, il gagna un miaulement de bonheur et le prince le colla encore plus à lui.

Ils étaient en train de s'allonger de plus en plus sur un des canapés, lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix de Shikamaru lancer depuis la pièce principale :

- Votre altesse, tout est prêt. Bonne nuit.

Sasuke se libéra de l'étreinte de Naruto et se releva.

- Ne fais pas cette tête-là, nous aurons tout le temps de finir ce que nous avons commencé ici.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Et je suis très curieux de voir ce film. Comment tu as dit déjà ? Naugthy Nympho Ninja trois (1). Ça a l'air intéressant.

Et la queue battant l'air derrière lui, il disparut.

Naruto eut tôt fait de le rattraper dans la chambre à coucher. Cette dernière était étonnamment petite, mais cela lui donnait un aspect d'alcôve tout à fait charmant. Il y avait également plusieurs bouquets de fleurs, des jasmins dont l'odeur légère lui taquina les narines. Malgré des murs clairs, la pièce était une fois de plus décorée dans des tons sombres, beaucoup de rouge et de bordeaux. La tête de lit était un grand panneau de bois laqué rouge sur lequel revenait régulièrement l'emblème des Uchiha au milieu d'un décor floral. C'était assez féminin en fait et surprenant mais pas laid. Les abat-jours des lampes étaient en papier beige, tamisant la lumière et renforçant le côté très intimiste du lieu.

L'ensemble faisait presque un peu lupanar mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Après tout, une chambre s'était fait pour dormir et faire l'amour, non ?

Dieu ce qu'il était excité ! Il s'approcha du lit et caressa les draps de la main.

- De la soie noire ? C'est d'un cliché quand même, remarqua-t-il moqueur.

- Tu y prendras goût. Allez, viens.

Quoi ! Encore ? Mais quand allaient-ils faire l'amour Bon Dieu, hurla intérieurement Naruto. Son érection n'allait pas tarder à le faire exploser là !

Sasuke sourit. Il n'était pas tellement mieux que son fiancé mais il voulait faire les choses comme il faut, même si l'idée de lui sauter dessus tout de suite, là maintenant, l'avait titillé de nombreuses fois. D'autant que le blondinet, dont la transformation était définitive, avait commencé à répandre ses phéromones autour de lui à tout va. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur elles pour le moment et Sasuke en était littéralement assailli. Il se demandait d'ailleurs où il allait chercher le self-control nécessaire.

Il se dirigea donc vers le mur opposé à la baie vitrée et ouvrit une porte à double battant, invitant Naruto à le précéder.

- La vache !

Sasuke sourit, content de son effet.

Son fiancé n'en revenait pas. A ce niveau-là, ça ne méritait même plus le terme de salle de bain, plutôt d'appartement à bain. Si la chambre était petite, celle-ci était gigantesque. Tout y était, une baignoire qui ressemblait à une piscine, une douche à l'italienne gigantesque sous laquelle ils tiendraient très largement à deux. Il y avait aussi ce qu'il devina être un sauna et puis deux tables de massage et encore des trucs dont il ignorait l'utilité mais qu'il était pressé de tester.

- Dis donc, tu aimes prendre soin de toi, dit-il.

- Huhum.

Naruto se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un Sasuke nu, le sexe tendu vers lui. Et ça lui coupa la parole. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait sans rien sur lui, mais merde qu'il était beau. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de désir pour personne et il savait que tous les attributs félins de Sasuke y étaient pour quelque chose. Il adorait la façon dont ses oreilles bougeaient pour signifier leur intérêt ou leur ressenti, et il était déjà devenu complètement accro à sa queue. La sienne se mit à onduler dans son dos.

Il ne fit pas un geste quand le prince s'approcha et passa derrière lui. Seul son visage le suivit pour continuer à graver son image dans son cerveau. Il ferma les yeux un instant quand le corps de Sasuke épousa le sien, son sexe pesant sur ses fesses et le faisant frémir. Il sentit le jeune homme enfouir son nez à la base de ses cheveux et humer doucement son odeur. Il renversa la tête en arrière et pendant un instant, ils se caressèrent de cette façon tendre, savourant la présence l'un de l'autre.

Finalement, les mains fines de Sasuke passèrent sur ses flancs et vinrent défaire les boutons de sa tunique et rien qu'avec ça, Naruto crut exploser. Il suivait des yeux la lente avancée de ces doigts qui révélaient au fur et à mesure sa peau. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément érotique dans le simple contact de ces mains sur lui, dans le souffle qui chatouillait son cou. L'idée qu'ils allaient enfin faire l'amour ne faisait que renforcer l'impact de chaque geste.

Sa propre respiration était chaotique et quand le vêtement glissa au sol et qu'il sentit la peau de Sasuke contre la sienne, un long miaulement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Avec la même lenteur que précédemment, les doigts de Sasuke glissèrent jusqu'à son pantalon dont ils défirent adroitement la ceinture. Et puis, ses mains commencèrent à le pousser. Le nez du prince se posa dans son cou et descendit lui aussi. Il passa entre ses omoplates, continua sur son dos et rejoignit le creux de ses reins, tandis que les mains accompagnaient le tissu le long de ses jambes. Lorsqu'il arriva sur la queue de Naruto, un long « ah » s'échappa de la bouche de ce dernier tandis qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière. Les bras de Sasuke se refermèrent autour de ses jambes lorsqu'il dépassa la queue miel et continua dans son prolongement, laissant ses lèvres raccrocher, de leur pulpe, la chair rebondie des fesses de Naruto.

Les jambes de celui-ci faillirent le lâcher quand le prince poursuivit son voyage entre elles et qu'il sentit sa langue râpeuse se mêler au jeu.

Oh mon Dieu, pensa-t-il. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme-là, c'était trop bon.

- A… Attends, Sa… ah… suke, on devrait… ohhh !

Le prince venait de le faire tourner entre ses bras et son nez s'était posé sur son ventre, descendant déjà dans les poils blonds, faisant glisser son sexe contre sa joue.

L'idée de cette langue sur cette partie encore plus sensible de son anatomie lui fit lâcher un feulement d'anticipation.

Sasuke y répondit par un petit miaulement. Il était lui-même dans un état proche de l'éclatement. L'odeur de Naruto était encore plus forte comme il mettait son nez dans ses zones intimes et elle le rendait fou, littéralement fou. Il se jeta sur son sexe avec une envie irrépressible, le prenant profondément dans sa bouche une première fois. Il sentit son fiancé vaciller dangereusement entre ses bras et resserra son étreinte. Ses mains s'agrippant à ses fesses.

C'était encore meilleur que ce que Naruto avait imaginé. Le mélange entre le bonheur de se retrouver dans la chaleur et la moiteur de sa bouche et la petite sensation désagréable de sa langue râpeuse, c'était merveilleux. C'était le paradis de la fellation. Il voulait bien mourir là maintenant, tout de…

- Oh ! Mon Dieu… Oh… oui… Oh !

Sasuke sourit autour de la verge qui allait et venait dans sa bouche. Ses mains avaient quitté le postérieur de son fiancé. L'une pour venir caresser la base de la queue de Naruto, jouant dans sa fourrure, ce qui lui avait valu le premier « Oh Mon dieu ». L'autre s'était immiscée entre les deux globes de chair et son index tourna un instant sur l'intimité qu'il avait léchée un peu plus tôt. Sa salive, qui n'avait pas encore séché, servit de lubrifiant lorsqu'il l'enfonça et gagna ainsi le « Oh oui Oh !».

Rapidement, son index fut rejoint par son majeur. Son fiancé lui avait avoué ne pas avoir eu de relations depuis longtemps, autrement dit, Sasuke devait le préparer à l'accueillir. Lorsqu'il frappa la prostate de ce dernier, celui-ci s'effondra littéralement dans les bras de son tortionnaire dans un grand cri, se déversant en partie sur son visage. Oui, ça faisait longtemps, trop longtemps.

- Dé… désolé, murmura Naruto reprenant son souffle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? demanda Sasuke en essuyant du doigt le sperme qui maculait sa face avant de le porter à sa bouche.

Un sourire repu fit son apparition sur le visage du blondinet.

- Je veux bien avoir mal comme ça tous les jours.

Sasuke se releva et l'attrapa pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Viens.

Ce dernier obéit, n'ayant nulle velléité de résistance. Il avait été pris par surprise par son orgasme et Grand Dieu, quel orgasme cela avait été. Toute la tension sexuelle, accumulée ces derniers jours, s'était concentrée pour exploser d'un seul coup. Il se laissa guider jusqu'à l'immense baignoire qui tenait plus du spa d'ailleurs. Sasuke emprunta la petite échelle qui y menait, laissant Naruto se gorger un peu plus de son postérieur qu'il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas quitté des yeux. Quand il le fit, il fut surpris de constater que ce n'était pas dans de l'eau que son fiancé venait de s'enfoncer.

- Du lait ?

- Huhum.

Naruto grimpa l'échelle à son tour et observa la surface blanche avec curiosité.

- Comme Cléopâtre ?

- Oui.

Sasuke donna un petit coup sur le rebord et s'éloigna en deux brassées jusqu'à l'opposé du bassin où il s'assit sur un banc.

- Drôle d'idée quand même.

- Viens, tu aimeras je te promets.

Oh, la voix traîtresse qu'il venait d'employer pour dire ça, pensa Naruto dont la verge commença à se redresser.

Il trempa un pied dans le liquide, sa tiédeur et sa douceur, différente de l'eau, le surprirent mais ne lui déplurent pas. Il plongea alors entièrement dedans et rejoignit rapidement Sasuke.

Sans aucune autre parole, il reprit sa bouche, passant ses bras autour de son cou et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. C'était surprenant en fait, le mélange entre le goût de Sasuke et celui du lait dont quelques gouttes avaient éclaboussé les lèvres du prince.

Naruto commença à onduler du bassin, créant des petits clapotis dans le liquide, il sentait la verge de Sasuke contre son corps, elle semblait prête à éclater.

- Lève-toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Sasuke s'exécuta et s'assit sur le rebord du bassin. Naruto écarta ses cuisses pour se mettre entre elles, et commençant par son cou, lécha le lait qui coulait encore sur la peau aussi blanche que lui.

- C'est très amusant, en fait, ronronna-t-il à l'oreille de Sasuke.

- Je sais, répondit celui-ci en tendant la tête en arrière.

Naruto ébroua sa queue, n'aimant pas le poids que le liquide mettait dessus. Il faudrait quand même prendre une vraie douche après ça, mais pour l'instant… Il se dirigea vers un des tétons de Sasuke, sa peau semblait encore plus douce qu'en temps normal. Il s'attarda un moment sur le bouton de chair, le titillant, le léchant.

Sa main vint prendre le relais comme il demandait :

- Ce n'est pas bizarre ma langue ?

- Pourquoi ? gémit Sasuke.

- Elle n'est pas râpeuse comme la tienne.

- Justement, c'est délicieux, répondit le prince.

- Pourquoi la transformation n'a pas eu lieu là ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'est dommage, j'ai adoré la sensation de ta langue sur mon sexe.

- Puisqu'on en parle…

Et sa main se posa sur la tête de Naruto pour l'inciter à descendre.

- Pervers !

- Si tu veux.

Naruto ne se fit pas plus prier et laissa sa langue goûter un peu plus la peau. Il se mit à genoux, face à l'érection qui se dressait, douloureuse, face à lui. Il commença par la taquiner de la pointe de la langue, soulignant la partie charnue, passant dans la fente où du liquide s'écoulait. Sans insister davantage, il continua jusqu'à ses bourses en suivant la ligne naturelle de sa veine. Ne voulant pas trop pousser, il ouvrit la bouche et la goûta pleinement. C'était étrange, il sentait les ronrons de Sasuke vibrer à l'intérieur de lui, comme s'ils se répercutaient jusque dans son sexe. Et Naruto aimait ça, vraiment. Il accéléra sa succion, le prenant le plus profondément possible en lui.

Sasuke en avait les yeux fermés, c'était tout simplement incroyable. Si son fiancé avait apprécié la caresse de sa langue râpeuse, lui mourait sous la douceur de la sienne. Sa verge glissait dessus comme dans un écrin de soie ou de… oh, il n'en savait rien, mais Grand Dieu, comment avait-il pu vivre jusque-là sans avoir expérimenté le toucher expert de cette langue ? Il se rappela de ce qu'on lui avait dit un jour sur les humains, comme quoi leurs fellations étaient les meilleures. Maintenant, il comprenait et il était d'accord. Ses mains se crispèrent un peu dans les pics blonds. Naruto était doué, Sasuke sentait qu'il était au bord. Il tira un peu sur ses cheveux pour détacher à regret la bouche qui l'aspirait. Ils auraient des millions d'autres occasions de finir ça, pour l'instant, il voulait le prendre.

- Hé ! J'ai pas fini, râla Naruto dont une main, qui jusque-là caressait l'intérieur de la cuisse blanche, se dirigeait ailleurs.

Sasuke sourit.

- Tu viens te mettre sur mes genoux ?

La façon dont il venait de proposer cela, ne laissait aucune place au doute sur ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Naruto se releva et s'assit, une mine boudeuse sur le visage.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce toi qui devrait être actif ?

Sasuke leva sa main jusqu'à la passer sur l'oreille de Naruto, en suivant le pourtour qu'il coinça entre son pouce et son index. Il sentit son fiancé devenir chamallow dans ses bras, tandis qu'un petit feulement résonnait dans la salle de bain.

- Quand tu sauras comment satisfaire un corps qui n'est pas vraiment humain, tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu veux.

Naruto sourit contre son épaule.

- Fais attention Sasuke, j'apprends très vite, répondit-il.

- J'y compte bien, lui susurra le prince.

Naruto se laissa de nouveau faire, la tête toujours contre la peau de Sasuke. Ce dernier bougea jusqu'à placer son sexe à l'entrée du corps de son fiancé. Doucement, il poussa un peu sur ses jambes, tandis que le blondinet laissait son corps s'affaisser lentement sur la chair qui l'ouvrait.

- Huummm.

Le murmure avait été conjoint.

Ils prirent un instant pour savourer leur connexion. Même si cela faisait moins de cinq jours qu'ils se connaissaient, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir attendu ça depuis bien plus longtemps. Naruto sortit du cou qu'il suçotait allégrement et s'empara de la bouche de Sasuke lorsque celui-ci souleva ses hanches. Il l'aida prenant appui sur ses pieds et se rabaissa tout doucement.

- Humm, c'est bon, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Sasuke.

Ce dernier répondit par un coup de langue qui vint titiller la bouche de son amant. Aussitôt, sa jumelle vint à sa rencontre et elles jouèrent un instant à l'air libre, avant de retrouver l'espace confiné de leurs bouches. Ils adoptèrent un rythme lent, savourant les allers et venues, le bruit du liquide autour d'eux, la chaleur qui s'en échappait et les entourait d'une mince pellicule humide, adoucissant le frottement de leurs deux chairs l'une contre l'autre. La peau avait le goût du lait et pour une première fois, ils n'auraient pas pu trouver un contexte plus sensuel.

La main droite de Sasuke se balada sur le dos de Naruto pour finalement venir caresser sa queue, faisant se tendre le jeune homme sur ses genoux et contracter son corps autour de sa verge.

- Encore Sasuke, gémit-il.

Grand Dieu, c'était encore meilleur que s'il avait touché son sexe, c'était incroyable. Son corps se cambrait en réponse aux doigts de Sasuke et des soupirs lascifs s'envolaient de ses lèvres. Le prince accéléra le rythme, se laissant emporter par l'envie et le besoin, donnant de rudes coups de reins en hauteur, cherchant à aller de plus en plus profondément dans son amant. Ce dernier s'agrippa aux rebords de la baignoire lorsque le plaisir se fit plus violent, l'étourdissant un instant. Il n'avait jamais connu ça, jamais, il en était sûr. Le sexe avait été douloureux au départ, excitant aussi, il s'était révélé bon avec le temps et l'expérience et puis certains partenaires. Mais en comparaison de ce qu'il vivait dans les bras de Sasuke, c'était le jour et la nuit. Jamais, il ne s'était senti aussi perdu, aussi offert en fait. Il ne conservait aucune réserve, s'oubliant complètement dans l'étreinte qu'ils vivaient, voulant en savourer chaque seconde.

Il aurait été incapable de dire depuis combien de temps Sasuke frappait ce point en lui. Cette zone qui le faisait crier, gémir, miauler, il ne savait plus trop, mais, c'était bon, trop bon. Il s'abandonnait complètement à son amant, incapable de gérer la quantité de plaisir qui se déversait sur lui, la découvrant pour la première fois. Et la main, qu'il avait glissé un peu plus tôt sur sa verge pour se masturber, pendait mollement à ses côtés.

- Naruto, c'est bon, oh Naruto, gémit le prince.

Oh mon Dieu, cette voix rauque qui gémissait son prénom. Il aurait voulu répondre, mais seules des onomatopées incohérentes parvenaient encore à se frayer un chemin entre ses lèvres. Des « ah », des « oh » qui renforçaient le plaisir de Sasuke. Oh comme il aimait les entendre les bruits de plaisir de son fiancé.

Il arborait une mine défaite, les joues rouges et brûlantes. Ses bras commençaient à le faire souffrir à force de soulever Naruto. Malgré l'aide certaine que lui offrait le liquide, ils tremblaient sous l'effort. Par ailleurs, il se sentait partir lui aussi, l'orgasme se frayait un chemin en lui et bientôt, il ne serait plus capable de rien, surtout si Naruto continuait à lui téter l'oreille comme il le faisait. Il ignorait si c'était volontaire ou non mais cela décuplait son plaisir.

Usant de ses dernières ressources, il donna deux violents coups de reins, sa verge frappant durement la prostate de Naruto.

- Sasukeeeeeee, hurla celui-ci alors que tout son corps se contractait de plaisir.

Il mordit l'oreille du prince et la violente douleur que cela engendra, au lieu de freiner son orgasme, l'accéléra et il explosa, libérant son essence au plus profond de l'être qui retomba mollement sur lui.

Sasuke fut celui qui redescendit le premier, encore que son souffle n'avait pas repris son rythme normal. Il entendait celui de Naruto encore plus haché que le sien. Délicatement, il décolla le jeune homme de son corps. Il semblait complètement ailleurs, ses yeux regardaient dans le vide et l'espace d'un instant, le prince s'en inquiéta. Ses ronrons avaient cessé eux aussi, comme si son corps n'était plus capable de rien.

Finalement, un mouvement paresseux se mit à animer sa queue et la lueur revint dans les yeux bleus. Il ne dit pas un mot mais s'avança pour s'emparer avec langueur de la bouche de Sasuke. Les ronrons reprirent bientôt suivis par ceux du prince. Le baiser était différent de tout ceux qu'ils avaient échangés jusque-là. Il n'avait pas ce goût de désir brutal, ni de besoin ou de découverte. Non, il respirait le calme, l'échange, la complicité nouvellement acquise. Finalement, la langue de Naruto réintégra sa bouche et leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Il poussa un doux soupir de contentement avant d'ajouter dans un sourire :

- On aurait dû commencer par ça, je ne me serais jamais posé autant de questions concernant mon départ.

Sasuke sourit fier de lui, il l'avait bien dit à Itachi ! Quel idiot quand même, dire qu'il y avait pensé dès le premier soir.

- Je sais.

Naruto éclata de rire devant l'aplomb avec lequel Sasuke avait répondu, mais Grand Dieu, cela aurait été mentir que de prétendre qu'après l'orgasme qu'il venait de lui donner, il ne méritait pas un peu de se vanter.

Ils décidèrent de sortir du bain, le lait à présent contaminé leurs essences et se dirigèrent sous la douche. Aucun des deux n'avaient l'envie de remettre ça, aussi en profitèrent-ils simplement pour se câliner et savourer les sensations merveilleuses que pouvaient engendrer la peau sur la peau.

Ce ne fut que plus tard dans la nuit, qu'allongés sur un des poufs de la terrasse, ils refirent l`amour. Cette fois encore, Naruto laissa la main à Sasuke. Il voulait jouir en regardant le visage de son fiancé se superposer aux étoiles du ciel. Le lendemain, oui, dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, il lui prouverait qu'il se défendait aussi bien en actif qu'en passif. Il s'endormit dans ses bras, dans les draps qu'il avait trouvés cliché un peu plus tôt.

Sa dernière pensée, aussi incongrue qu'elle l'était, fut que son horoscope du dix mai s'était finalement révélé vrai. Pourtant, il ne voyait pas quelle nouvelle intéressante, il était supposé avoir appris à son travail. Travail où il n'aurait plus jamais à remettre les pieds.

Il embrassa le torse de Sasuke en murmurant un « merci » qui finit dans un bâillement fatigué. Son prince lui caressa gentiment la tête avant de s'endormir profondément lui aussi.

FIN

(1) : Qui voit d'où ça vient ?

* * *

**Bon, et bien voilà une nouvelle fic qui s'achè fois de plus merci de m'avoir suivie, commentée, alertée et favée (oui, je sais, ça existe pas). Notez que j'ai très envie de me mettre à une suite prochainement, mais ... oui, bon pas tout de suite, j'ai déjà un projet trèèèèèès long en cours. Vous devriez me retrouver humm... pas tout de suite non plus. Mais normalement en Mars pour la session 3 du défi SINTE si mon image prompt m'inspire.**


End file.
